


【哈德】梦游症

by XuYing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 真的不是Draco弱，是Harry战斗本能太变态了！Harry当了黑魔防御课教授后，莫名被发现患有梦游症，还次次必去Draco的办公室。幸好Snape校长有办法解决这个问题，只是需要七天来熬制魔药。那么这七天……Draco晚上必须忍受和 Harry共处一室。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 战后背景  
> 清水，已完结

Voldemort死后，Narcissa因为Harry的证词不用进入阿兹卡班，而Lucius·Malfoy凭着Draco是凤凰社间谍的身份也免于被投放阿兹卡班。虽然Malfoy家的生意从此一落千丈，但不得不钦佩Lucius的长袖善舞，近几年来，Malfoy家族的生意又开始有了起色。

Draco暂且可以不用接手家族的生意，他选择了回Hogwarts教授他最喜爱的魔药学。

Harry作为一位傲罗抓完所有的食死徒后，他递交了辞呈，转而选择在Hogwarts教授黑魔法防御学，毕竟现在没有人比他更了解黑魔法了。

梦游症也正是从他入住Hogwarts的第三天晚上被发现的……

Hogwarts的夜晚总是十分宁静，白天调皮的幽灵们到了休息的时间，学生们在级长的管理下乖乖进入房间，（Draco心想：除了某些喜欢夜游的Gryffindor）偶尔传来的一两声猫叫，想必是Filch带着他的猫巡夜。即使已经过了那么多年，他依旧热衷于抓违规的学生，然后好好处罚他们一顿。

今天没有轮到Draco巡夜，他可以在自己的房间打发时间——研究一些新配方魔药或者准备下堂魔药课需要使用的材料。他现在居住的房间就是Severus以前的房间，里面的摆设几乎和以前一模一样，除了卧室。没有一个Malfoy能忍受Severus的品味，不管是大Malfoy还是小Malfoy。

突然，门外响起的脚步声使Draco停止了切材料的刀。即使与Voldemort的战争已经过去了好几年，从战场上培养出的警觉性仍然没有消褪，现在已经不会有食死徒威胁他的生命，胆敢大半夜在Hogwarts行走的恐怕只有那些愚蠢鲁莽的狮子。

这是他的第一个想法，但他很快就否决了。

以他的经验来看，对方一直反复在自己房间周围游荡，似乎在寻找着什么，这可不是那些狮子有胆子做的事。哪怕他们的脑子只有巨怪大小，只要有眼睛，他们就该知道这里是Draco·Malfoy的房间，没有一个Gryffindor敢惹这个护短的魔药学教授兼Slytherin院长，除非他们嫌自己学院宝石沙漏里的红宝石太多了。

渐渐地，脚步声出现的频率越来越高，对方像是慢慢缩小了寻找的范围。谨慎起见，Draco拿起了自己的魔杖，他为自己的脚施了个无声咒，慢慢的靠近门口。

正当他打算开门给对方一个突袭时，门突然被敲响了。

敲门的“咚咚”声响得很低沉，与其说敲，不如说是被什么东西按一定规律撞击，一声接着一声，不急不缓。

好大的胆子！

Draco冷哼了一声，心里默默开始数数：一、二、三。

他猛地打开门并闪到一边，魔杖直指门口。

显然对方没想到门会突然打开，他一个趔趄差点摔倒，不过身体下意识调整了姿势，避免了这个问题。

“Potter？！”

Draco怀疑地看着眼前目光呆滞的人，夺魂咒？应该不是，Potter这家伙对这个咒语有格外强的抵抗能力，自己当年试了好几次都没有成功过。复方汤剂？这个有可能，只是有谁能近他的身拿到他的毛发，而且他没从他身上闻出复方汤剂的味道，排除。而且这个Potter明显处于无意识状态，没有谁会千辛万苦完美的变成Potter，还不利用他的身份做些什么事。

眼前的人仿佛根本没有听到Draco的惊呼，他机械地迈着步子走进房间，极其熟悉的找到了靠墙的一张碧绿色龙皮座椅坐下，之后就没了动作。

为什么是那张椅子呢？

那张椅子通常是被罚到他这里关禁闭的学生坐的，他们可以坐在那里帮他整理一些资料或者完成他布置的论文。

Draco小心翼翼地走到Potter身边，他很清楚Potter处于无意识状态下的下意识反应对任何企图攻击他的人都是致命的。他并不想回想起自己那次糟糕的经历，简直太丢脸了，他竟然、他竟然被Potter……哦，这可恶的疤头！

“Potter？Potter？”对方对他的话充耳不闻，甚至一动不动，碧绿色的双眼空洞地望着办公桌的方向，“疤头？愚蠢的狮子？”

虽然肆无忌惮的称呼这个多年的宿敌很有意思，但Draco并不享受和他同处一室，甚至尽量避免出现这种令他轻微焦躁的情况。

迫于无奈，他施了个漂浮咒，想直接把这个不对劲的Potter带给Madam Pomfrey。

“怎么回事？！”

Draco一连施展了五个漂浮咒，没有一个能在Potter身上起作用，就像是他曾经用在他头上的美发魔咒一样。

正如Draco从战场上得到宝贵的作战经验，Harry从战场上练就了对绝大多数不致命咒语弱化甚至免疫、对能造成实际伤害咒语下意识反抗的野性本能。

固执的疤头！

小声嘀咕了句，Draco暂时放弃了挪动Potter的打算。贵族待人的礼貌阻止了他大半夜找人寻求帮助的打算。他想，还是等明天再找人一起将Potter带给Madam Pomfrey。

确定了Potter暂时没有移动的打算，Draco施了个清理一新，将自己做到一半的魔药清理干净。原本他可以继续做下去，但他不能保证有Potter在场自己还能不能专心对待魔药。作为一个魔药大师，他不允许自己对珍惜的魔药有一丝怠慢。

既然无事可做，那就早点休息。

Draco握在卧室门把上的手顿了顿，还是转身走向魔药材料柜。他从里面拿出百香草，将它放进了大釜里，一股淡淡的幽香很快弥漫在房间之中，闻着心下放松、疲惫以一种可以感知的方式逐渐消退，有助于快速入眠。

这不是为了那个Potter，他只是顺带的。

Draco心里这么想着……

他在自己卧室门口设置了七八个防御魔咒后才躺上床。

天蓝色的床单配着天蓝色的被褥，白金色的床幔被拉拢，即使是阴暗的房间，也被染上了属于天空的柔和。


	2. 发作

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的不是Draco弱，是Harry战斗本能太变态了！  
> Harry当了黑魔法防御课教授后，莫名被发现了患有梦游症，还次次必去Draco的办公室。  
> 幸好Snape校长有办法解决这个问题，只是需要七天来熬制魔药。  
> 那么这七天……Draco晚上必须忍受和 Harry共处一室。

Hogwarts的大厅永远是家养小精灵最喜欢的地方，它们不仅能为那些可爱又调皮的小巫师们准备无比丰盛的食物来填饱他们的小胃袋，还可以在用餐结束后忙忙碌碌的收拾打扫。对家养小精灵来说，这就是幸福了，它们的价值被充分体现，只有最没用的家养小精灵才会整天碌碌无为，而通常这种家养小精灵都会被其他家养小精灵瞧不起，活像是它们做了什么丢整个家养小精灵面子的事。

在这种连家养小精灵都能被渲染的愉悦氛围下，Severus的心情通常也不错，他的嘴角会比其他时候高2°，一旦有人打破现在这种轻松祥和的氛围时，他的嘴角会比其他生气时再低8°。（以上是来自小天狼星的秘密报道）

“Draco，你的餐桌礼仪到哪里去了？”Severus切着盘中的小羊排，块块大小均匀，下刀干净利索，一看就知道持刀着刀功了得。

反观Draco，他盘里的羊排早已切好，淋些许调味酱汁就可以吃了，但他看起来丝毫没有胃口，只是继续漫无目的地重复切割的动作。一小半羊排已经变成了羊肉丝，看他的架势，整盘羊排都有变化的趋势。

“嗯？”Draco如梦初醒般眨眨眼，眼睛的焦距重新集中到手底，又抬头看了眼面无表情的Severus，“抱歉，我刚才走神了。”说完，他直接插起切好的羊排开始吃。

Severus原本还想讽刺几句“Malfoy也会在餐桌上走神”“Lucius或许该来看看他的儿子”“看来你的餐桌礼仪还不合格”之类的话，之后借着由头叫Draco去自己办公室一样，但是计划胎死腹中……

“Harry这里的牛肉真是美味，你不来点吗？”

“不了，小天狼星，我已经够了。我现在吃的鸡腿味道也很不错，你要来点吗？”

“oh~谢谢、谢谢Harry，你真贴心，如果Remus也在就好了，好久没有见到他了。”

“给——你下午还要去巡逻，多吃点。我也想Remus了，等下次放假，我们一起去看看他和Teddy吧，上次见到Teddy的时候他还不到一岁，不知道现在什么样了。。”

“好！我正好……”

诸如此类的谈话分别从Severus的左右耳灌入。

小天狼星坐在Severus的左侧，Severus的右侧坐着Draco，而Harry坐在Draco的右侧。就是隔着两人，小天狼星和Harry不仅能聊得起来，而且还聊得非常愉快，真是不可思议，更别提刚刚Harry递给小天狼星鸡腿时，油腻腻的鸡腿完全是明晃晃划过中间两人的视野，Severus差点捏断了手里的银餐具。这样的场景谁能想象出来？

难道Severus没有放冷气或是死亡凝视？

怎么可能！看底下孩子们的样子就知道他绝对有。受到波及的Ravenclaw和Hufflepuff的小鹰小獾们表现还不算明显，只是动作有点哆哆嗦嗦，Gryffindor和Slytherin的小狮子小蛇们可就惨了，前者经常处在Severus淋“毒液”的范围内，心里难免有点阴影，后者决定清楚校长的脾气和之后的结果，只能脸色苍白的希望自己不要被波及。

而那些看着小巫师们不再往自己的嘴里送食物的家养小精灵们更加焦急，一是怕自己做的东西不好吃，不合小巫师的胃口（这对家养小精灵是莫大的过错，当然，这也是它们自认为的），二是怕校长因为这件事给它们发衣服。要知道，几乎所有家养小精灵都向往成为Hogwarts的家养小精灵。天天面对这么多善良可爱的小巫师，它们每天都是笑着开始工作的。

导致这一切的罪魁祸首们却没有半点觉悟。

小天狼星早就习惯了Severus的死亡凝视，已经产生抗体。而Harry和Severus之间还隔着一个Draco，攻击到他这里时已经被削弱成可以接受的强度。（Harry时常遭受Severus的“毒液”洗礼，已经培养出适应能力）

无奈之余，Severus只能用一块羊排堵住了那张喋喋不休的狗嘴，成功地把小天狼星的注意力转移到自己……盘子里的羊排。

没有小天狼星的打扰，Harry还算安静的继续自己午餐，期间时不时和Sprout教授交流两句，音量十分得体。但他从头到尾都没有看Draco一眼，同样，Draco也没有看他一眼。

等Severus安慰好自家的大狗，他马上注意到Draco的变化。如果是以往，Draco会在小天狼星注意力转移走后刺Harry几句，说不定还会引起一场拌嘴（整个学校都知道Draco和Harry说不了几句话就会吵起来，已经习以为常），而不是像现在这样一声不吭的吃着那些羊肉丝。

果然出了什么事。看来他得找个机会叫Draco来一趟他的办公室。

那Draco之前到底发生过什么呢？

“哈~”Draco打了个哈欠，在镜子前整理好自己的穿着，忽视那喋喋不休的赞美，慢慢转动门把打开门。昨晚时刻提醒自己那个可恶的Potter就在一门之隔的外面，Draco根本睡不着觉，如果不是有荣光魔药，他现在的形象肯定极度不符合Malfoy家族要求的对外标准形象。

尽管他开门时已经非常小心谨慎，只是没想到开锁的轻微“咔擦”声仍轻易惊醒了无意识的Potter。椅子上的Potter迅速转头看向发声源，在看清是Draco后，他们俩同时陷入无声地僵持。

Draco想，一定是那双翡翠眸里慢慢展现神采的过程太吸引人，害得他在还没反应过来时就被Harry“恶人先告状”。

“Malfoy？你怎么会在这儿？这里不是你的Malfoy庄园，我想Hogwarts应该有明文规定，每个教授都有属于他们自己的私人空间。而我并不记得我有邀请过你来我的房间？”清醒的Harry惊讶的差点跳了起来，他过大的动作让浑身僵硬的骨头“嘎嘎”作响，尤其是脖子部分的骨头。

Harry的“恶人先告状”差点把Draco气笑了，对方的反应虽然比小时候成熟了不少，不会一言不合就举起魔杖，但最后过于直白的话还是让他想起以前两人针锋相对时的场景。当时的自己真的很不Malfoy，每次和Potter见面都像两只刺猬一样……

对于往昔的追忆让Draco心情还保持在一个不错的水平，他耸耸肩，做了个非常不华丽的手势：“事实上，Potter，这正是我想说的。不过，或许你那被芨芨草塞满的脑子没能让你注意到这一点，让我真诚地建议你先看看这四周。你的狮子窝会像这里这么布置井然而……芬芳吗？”

Harry捂着脖子，半信半疑，他环视周围，学校布置的教授书桌相差无几，这里的书桌明显比他之前使用的颜色更深些，而且桌后的架子上似乎摆了些什么，刚睡醒的他还看不太清楚。他的左手边有三个内嵌式的架子以及一个燃着白色火焰的壁炉，一个架子被各种各样的魔药填充，另外两个架子上摆的是学生的作业。

的确，他不记得自己的房间里有这么多魔药。而当他的余光瞥到Draco身边那个正不断蒸腾乳白色水汽的大釜时，他确定、认定、以及肯定，这绝不是他的房间！他绝对不会在自己的房间里放上一个该死的大釜。

他不在自己的房间！

事实就是闪电击中了他，一个接着一个。

而且，显然他现在是在曾经的宿敌Malfoy的房间里。

“Malfoy，你又用了什么诡计把我弄到你的房间。难道说，你打算对我做什么？”Harry警惕的抽出魔杖，他发现自己和Malfoy共处一室时总是忍不住紧张起来，一向不习惯诡计的脑袋转得飞快。即使他已经知道了他是凤凰社的间谍，或许……是因为Harry已经习惯了和Malfoy针锋相对，毕竟他学生时代六分之五的时间都花在了警惕Malfoy的诡计。

Draco对于Potter谨慎的行为不屑一顾，甚至光明正大的轻声嗤笑。他的双手交叉于胸前，脸上是Harry熟悉的贵族式高傲，就差和以前一样抬起下巴用鼻孔看人。

“圣人Potter——”听见贵族式的拖长腔以及那个在Draco嘴唇间许久不见、讽刺味十足的称呼，Harry打了个激灵，浑身的鸡皮疙瘩前赴后继冒了出来，以至于他对Draco接下来的话恍恍惚惚，差点置若罔闻。

“如果你有脑子这种东西，哪怕只有巨怪大小，你就该记得现在距离和神……V、Voldemort大战已经过去好几年了，他早就死透了，剩下的食死徒恐怕恨不得置我于死地。”即使过去了很久，Draco说起Voldemort的名字时还是有种心悸的感觉。他非常感激当时做出决定的自己，同样感激促使自己做出决定的那人，但这一切并不表明自己愿意让尊严、名誉这种东西随意被他践踏，甚至一次不够，还要随时补上几脚。

“我现在是Hogwarts的教授，同时还是你那个该死的凤凰社的间谍，你现在有什么理由怀疑我会对你施什么诡计。再说……”他走近Potter，愤怒和冷静在他身上矛盾的结合着，冷静外表内的愤怒之火足以烧毁一切。他弯下腰，双手撑在Potter椅子的两侧，眸色被愤怒烧得近乎于银色。

“请你成熟点，不要天真的以为整个世界还是围着你打转，每个人都想尽办法置你于死地，你现在没有那么重要了，知道吗？”Draco随意的一挥手，“看清楚了，看清周围的一切。是你闯进我的房间，是你不肯出去，是你从昨晚一直待到现在，而不是我‘请’你来。就像你说的，每个教授都有他们自己的私人空间。所以，现在请你马上从我的房间出去。另外，鉴于你目前所表现出的智力水平，我建议你最好马上去Madam Pomfrey那里去检查检查。我这里不可能有治疗你的魔药。还有，对于你昨晚的无礼行为，看在你疑似患了梦游症的份上，只要你能拿到Madam Pomfrey的证明，我可以暂时不追究你的问题。”

语毕，Draco重新站直上半身，神色漠然，目光冰冷，眼底的水波冻成千年寒冰。

“如果你的听力没有什么问题，我想你可以离开我的办公室了。”

目光交汇，银色和碧色冲撞出一种奇妙的色彩，高贵而孤傲、华丽而阴郁，那是一种只有在Slytherin史上出现过的颜色。但两人似乎都没有注意到这点。

Harry被Draco突然爆发的气势震慑，虽然只有一开始的片刻，但足以让他认清眼前的Malfoy和记忆中的Malfoy已经是天差地别的两个人了。

他不再是小时候那个整天喊着“我爸爸”“我爸爸”的小孩，不再是那个打不过自己就耍诈、赢了就得意洋洋的小孩，不再是那个会因为焦虑委屈就躲到厕所独自哭泣的小孩……原来不止Draco喜欢追忆往昔，Harry同样喜欢，特别是关系到Malfoy时。现在的Malfoy已经成长为一个男人，他的面容褪去了以前的稚气，棱角初露端倪，整个人显得更加成熟、更加……迷人。

Malfoy的铂金色柔发及肩，他和他的父亲一样，不习惯用丝带绑起头发，更愿意放任它们自由。由于成长时期个子抽长但每天过着心惊胆战的日子，即使休养了很长一段时间，他的身形依旧消瘦，而长期熬制魔药的地窖生活让他的皮肤更加苍白。他穿着巫师们常穿的袍子，与那些喜欢和现代接轨的巫师不同，他的骨子里仿佛流淌着对传统的倔强，只是袍子穿在他身上空荡荡的，显得俊秀但瘦削。不与Malfoy的双眼对视时，Harry仿佛还能看到多年前在摩金夫人店里的那个骄傲的小巫师，他的影子始终没有离开Malfoy。

过去融于骨血，现在就在眼前，未来仍属前方。或许一个人再怎么变，他身上总能找到属于一些过去的影子。

Harry的手指动了动，最终握成拳。他深深的、认真的看了一眼Malfoy恢复平静的灰蓝眼眸，头也不回地走出了房间。

是的，他第一次发自内心认同Malfoy的观点，他也觉得自己现在需要找Madam Pomfrey检查检查……

之后，Draco再也没有碰到过Potter，一直到午餐时间。而之后，他甚至没有准时出现在晚餐的大厅。

当一切都中规中矩的发展时，你会以为一切都恢复正常。

“哼，愚蠢的Gryffindor果然没有魔药学天赋。不仅如此，看来他们连基本的用字遣词能力都退化的没有了。”Draco在自己的房间批改学生的魔药学论文，他的羽毛笔在最后一份作业上绘了个花体的“T”，并批准评语——“请再用用你脖子以上的东西，或许还会发生奇迹。如果它还能被你使用的话。”

今晚轮到Draco负责学校巡夜，他批改好作业，与Filch打了声招呼，开始在Hogwarts城堡四处游荡。

他其实挺喜欢巡夜的工作，不仅能一个人静静感受这座古老城堡的神秘气息，更能抓一些不听话的学生，值得他高兴的是，其中绝大多数都是Gryffindor。

但今天的Hogwarts平静得出奇，Draco竟然一个违规的学生都没有碰到，不知道这会不会是什么不详的预兆……

由于今晚巡夜任务提早结束了，Draco回到Filch的办公室时并没有找到Filch，他猜Filch不愿意这么早结束，应该还会带着他的洛丽丝夫人继续在城堡里游荡，于是准备自己先回去。

一路上就和他巡夜时一样寂静无声，再经过一个转角就是他的办公室门口，他却在转角处生生停下了脚步。

有谁能告诉他，现在穿着睡衣在他办公室门口不断用头撞门的蠢货是谁？Potter不是已经喝了魔药，现在又是怎么一回事吗？

“Potter？”Draco警惕的轻唤了一声，他说话的声音和脚步声回荡在空旷的走道里，更像是幽灵的恶作剧。Potter一点警觉性都没有，仿佛没听到任何声音，仍保持着一定的频率撞击门板。

没有得到任何回应，Draco在离他一定的距离处停下脚步。他猜Potter今晚可能和昨晚一样，陷入了深深的梦魇而不自知。这个猜想反而令Draco烦恼不已。

难道他没有喝Madam Pomfrey为他开的无梦药剂？不可能啊！

暂时是无法得出结论，Draco只能先打开门让Potter进去，总不能和他在门外耗一宿吧。

“荣光药剂。”

得到开门口令，办公室门把手上的小蛇伸了个懒腰，它亲昵地吐吐信子，向Draco打了招呼，然后乖乖打开了门。

不用Draco招呼，Potter在门打开的瞬间就自顾自的走了进去，坐到他昨晚坐了一夜的位置。

Draco再三确认对方不会再有任何行动，才收起右手紧握的魔杖，转而抓起壁炉旁的一把通讯粉。

“校长办公室。”

绿色火焰乍起，壁炉连通了两间办公室，他有意识后退了两步，给对方整理衣着的时间。他可不认为自己大半夜打扰Severus休息不会被狠狠地喷一顿“毒液”，万一还看到些什么不该被他看到的（即使他也非常不愿意看到什么）……如果他没有一个完美的理由，根本没有全身而退的可能，如今成为Hogwarts校长的Severus更加不好惹了。

过了五分钟，Severus带着薄怒的脸出现在壁炉里。

“Draco，我假设你是因为神圣而严谨的魔药问题才让你大半夜不顾之前Lucius教导你的贵族礼仪也要打扰我的休息，作为一名魔药大师，我想我有义务为你——我的教子、新一代魔药大师解疑，但作为Hogwarts的校长，如果你的怀表没问题，现在已经是休息时间了，是什么事让我们的魔药学教授这么急躁，完全忘了时间概念，是不是需要我为你变出一只怀表……”Snape校长的声音一贯低沉得如同耳语，一字一句，听得Draco寒毛直立。

这是从他记事起形成的下意识反应，倒不是说Severus对他有多么严厉，只是对方严谨治学的态度总是不经意间感染到他，让他肃然起敬。这是学生对于老师的敬畏，是经验对于未知的恐惧。

瞧，他早知道大半夜打扰Severus休息会得到一桶“毒液”奖励，他真该“感谢”麻烦的Potter！

“Sev，非常抱歉打扰你的休息。事实上——”Draco深吸一口气，确保自己真的能把接下来的话说出来，“我是因为Harry·Potter的事才这么晚打扰你。”

“Potter？那只巨怪？他……”Severus还没讲完，就被身后的人扑倒，壁炉里紧接着出现了小天狼星的脸。

“Harry！Malfoy，Harry出什么事了？”

看吧，就是因为这样Draco才不愿意大半夜打扰Severus。比起被Severus喷“毒液”，看到他的身后出现的小天狼星明显更刺激Draco的神经。

正如Draco看不惯小天狼星的行为，小天狼星也无法认同Draco的选择，不过自己心里的想法是一回事，怎么相处就是另外一回事。两人都了解对方的本性，和平共处不成问题。

Merlin的破袜子！Severus怎么会看上从学生时期就一直欺负他的小天狼星，还让他成为自己的“教母”？！

即使他的心里一千个一万个不满意，Draco脸上仍然维持着最基本的礼貌，冲着小天狼星点头致意。

“你刚才说Harry怎么了？”

果然，Gryffindor永远意识不到贵族交往时礼貌的存在，即使小天狼星是个Black也不例外。

“Potter似乎患有梦游症，他现在正坐在我的办公室里。”

“你的办公室？”“你的办公室！”两个截然不同的声音重复了同一句话，一个是疑惑，一个是惊讶。

校长办公室里的Severus和小天狼星盯着壁炉里Draco有点别扭的脸，两人无声对视了一眼，具体交流了什么不得而知。还是Severus先反应过来，说了句“我们马上过去”就关闭了壁炉的通讯。

Draco后退了一步，让出一些空间，他知道Severus的马上就是立刻的意思。

随后，壁炉燃起一丛更大的绿色火焰，从熊熊火焰中走出两个人，一个在前一个在后。

“蠢狗，别拉我，急什么。”Severus略显沙哑的声音里明显是满满的宠溺，听得Draco下意识打了个不明显的哆嗦，得到了来自蛇王的冰冷注视。

Severus一眼就看见了坐在角落的Potter，他和小天狼星走到Potter的身前，看着他的坐姿，Severus意外地挑了挑左边的眉毛。

Severus决定先对Potter施一个简单的检查咒语，查看他是否中过什么诅咒，为此抽出了自己的魔杖。

“Sev，别。”Draco第一时间发现了他的意图，几乎和小天狼星同一时间按住了他的手腕，“Potter有很强的抗魔法能力，能弱化甚是无视那些不能造成实际伤害的咒语，而且一切受到魔法攻击，他会立刻反击……”

在小天狼星惊讶的眼神中，Draco解释的声音越来越轻，Severus瞳孔的颜色却越来越深。他收起了自己的魔杖，作为魔药大师，依靠病人表现出的情况，他同样可以简单判定病因。

“我想，Potter先生的确得了梦游症，要不然他肯定不愿意再进这间办公室，毕竟这里不变的一切对他来说都是一种折磨。”Severus似乎想起了什么事，脸上露出一个古怪的表情。

“Sev，Harry他得了梦游症？会不会有什么危险？你有办法治好它吗？”得知自己的教子患有梦游症，着急的小天狼星拉着自己爱人的胳膊，嘴又开始不停往外冒问题。有时候Severus怀疑是不是他之前被关在阿兹卡班憋坏了，所以现在才喜欢不停的说话。这张嘴总是让Severus又爱又恨。

“当然，只要一瓶无梦药剂就可以治好他。”Severus平静地看着自家大狗，语气没有半分变化。

“事实上……”Draco默默出声提醒Severus，“无梦药剂似乎对Potter也不起作用。”

“哦？”Severus盯着自己难得露出别扭表情的教子，脸上还是一片空白，“把它拿来。”

“什么？”Draco难以抑制的扭动了一下手腕，握紧背到背后的手。他的小动作十分引人注意，连小天狼星也不再说话，开始往他身后投探索的眼神。

“还用我说吗，Draco？Madam Pomfrey用的所有药剂都是魔药学教授负责熬制的，我清楚你的习惯，把你熬制的无梦药剂小样给我。”

面对来自前任魔药学教授、现任校长的要求，Draco心里轻微地挣扎了下，最终还是伸出背后的手，递上手心的小样。

“嗯——熬制的时间非常准确，材料切割的也非常完美，熬制手法娴熟，看来你在这副药剂上下了不少功夫。”Severus的鼻子离瓶口一小段距离，轻嗅了一口飘散的味道，他的脸部抽搐了下，露出一个不容易被称之为微笑的表情。

Draco嘴角同样勾起一抹弧度，只不过他是一抹苦笑，他知道只要教父闻了他做的魔药，他的心思就一清二楚了。

“你怎么确定他真的喝了？”Severus收起魔药小样，觑了眼还在紧张的教子。

“我……”Draco似乎觉得他接下来的话难于说出口，内心的挣扎少有的浮于表面，“我问了几个城堡的家养小精灵，它们向我保证，说……Potter已经喝了Madam Pomfrey给他的魔药。”

“哦？是吗？”Severus顿了顿，与Draco交换了个心照不宣的眼神，“看来应该是Potter先生之前使用了太多魔药，以至于自身产生很强的抗药性。”Severus重新将目光转移到呆滞的Potter身上。面对焦急的小天狼星，他的语速一如往常。

“我想，我需要重新为Potter先生熬制一副特效魔药。这副魔药的材料需要三天时间准备，之后熬制还需花四天时间。在此期间，为了防止Potter先生无意间伤害了自己或是别人，我觉得他需要一个人照顾。至于人选——Draco，我相信没有人比魔药学教授更适合了，尤其在他还是Slytherin院长的情况下，对吗？蠢狗，你没什么意见吧？”

“没意见没意见，Sev你说的肯定都是对的。Harry有小Malfoy的照顾，我之后也方便来看他，这样挺好。”

既然Potter的教父都同意了，事情基本就定下来了。

尚处在梦游状态的Harry还不知道自己之后的生活就这样被决定好了，而Draco完整的接收到了来自前任Slytherin院长的忠告——把握好机会，Slytherin不会放弃他们想要的。


	3. 第一夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的不是Draco弱，是Harry战斗本能太变态了！  
> Harry当了黑魔法防御课教授后，莫名被发现了患有梦游症，还次次必去Draco的办公室。  
> 幸好Snape校长有办法解决这个问题，只是需要七天来熬制魔药。  
> 那么这七天……Draco晚上必须忍受和 Harry共处一室。

Severus最终没有等到Harry醒，确定他的梦游症一般不会危及周遭的人之后，就拉着满脸担忧的小天狼星回校长办公室，壁炉的火焰消失前留下一句“等他醒了，让他来我办公室一趟”。

Draco满头黑线的避开从壁炉里喷出来的不知道是粉还是尘的东西。他有点小洁癖，平时都很少使用自己房间的壁炉，保持着使用完就找家养小精灵打扫的习惯。每次要回Malfoy庄园前，他都会提前和Severus打过招呼，顺便问问有什么需要转告父亲的话或是东西。作为Severus少数硕果仅存的朋友，Lucius每次都能收到一堆“你光鲜亮丽的外表能当饭吃吗？（特制荣光药剂）”“恐怕Narcissa都不会像你这么看重头发（特制美发药水）”“我看你身体这么好，还要喝什么魔药（特制调理身体的魔药，经历了一段时间阿兹卡班后身体埋下隐患）”之类的Severus式关心以及一大堆魔药。也是因此，Draco几乎每次回家都是借用校长办公室里的壁炉。

但他今天决定先不急着打扫壁炉，难得与救世主平静的共处一室，先前的一些乱七八糟的想法像地精一样纷纷冒头。他想，他或许应该先考虑考虑怎么面对之后清醒的Potter。

难道还是像之前那样说话夹枪带棒、冷嘲热讽，就差动手打起来？肯定不行。

虽然两人只要不蓄意挑起“战争”，就可以保持一种不亲近也不敌对的关系，但这离Draco理想中的关系还差得很远，远得Draco都无法想象出达到理想关系时的情景。不是字面上的无法想象，而是说一旦想到Potter情意绵绵的看向自己，喊自己“Draco”，自己同样深情地望着他，喊他“Harry”，他就觉得浑身不对劲，像是被人撒了痒痒粉，浑身难受。

明显被自己想象的情景吓到的Draco别扭的瞥了眼想象中的另一主人公，然后视线停在了他的身上。

昨晚太过震惊和谨慎，Draco没有发现安静的Potter的异样，他的安静不仅仅因为没有发出声音，而是连他的存在都几不可察，仿佛角落里只是一具没有灵魂的空壳，数小时前生龙活虎的人才是幻觉。比起房间一隅的摆设，他更像是一个装饰房间的精致大型人偶。

即便只是一具空壳，Draco还是看他看得入了迷。那眉眼、那鼻梁、那双唇、还有那皮肤散发的光泽……一点一滴，寸寸熟悉，不知道什么时候，Draco关于Potter的记忆碎片完全足够拼出一个与现在一般无二的人了。

不知道过了多久，人偶突然活了起来。

“Malfoy？”开启的嘴唇发出一如昨天的声音，困惑中夹杂着些许惊讶，再次看到Malfoy的惊讶。

“你终于醒了，Potter。”Draco转过身，声音听起来比平时低了一度。他随手拿起桌上的论文掩饰自己的神情，一夜未眠的他难掩憔悴，现在糟糕的状态可想而知，他绝不允许自己将不符合贵族仪表的状态露在外人面前。

“我以为昨天你已经明白这里是我的办公室了，看来事实并非如此。难道我这里有什么吸引了你？还是你觉得我这里也可以当成你的狮子窝？虽然我不认为你会无视Madam Pomfrey给你开的治疗魔药，但以现在的情况看来，或许你该意识到自己的问题究竟有多严重了，不请自来的Peter Pan先生。”（Peter Pan：一取擅自闯进别人家里的意思，二取富有探索精神。）

Draco偷偷瞥了眼依旧坐在椅子上一动不动的Potter，眯起眼睛，转过身继续说：“Snape校长让我通知你，醒了之后到他的办公室去一趟。”

很幸运，Draco没有错过他转达Severus的话时Potter脸上闪过的诡异神色。

对Draco来说，他从没有想过鲁莽的小天狼星会成为自己的“教母”。同样的，对于Potter来说，他也从没有想过毒舌的Snape会成为他的“教母”……从这一点来看，两人真应该算是同病相怜。

送走了失魂落魄的Potter，Draco紧接着开始准备之后要上的课程。

希望四肢发达的Potter没有忘记今天的格斗俱乐部……

恍恍惚惚的走进校长办公室，Harry在小天狼星担忧的眼神中得到了另一个重击——未来的七个夜晚他将和Malfoy一起度过，不管他是否愿意，他的身体都会本能前往那里。

还会有什么比这更令Harry震惊的？！

这个刺激伴随的影响一直到格斗俱乐部即将开始才勉强被他压制住，然后他发现，还真有令他更震惊的事。

Merlin在上！为什么偏偏是Malfoy？！哪怕是Snape……

Harry的大脑里闪过Snape教授他大脑防御术时空洞的眼神、面部抽筋般的微笑以及小天狼星陪伴在他身边时无意间露出的满是浓浓爱恋的甜蜜眼神。他忍不住打了个哆嗦，这么想想，其实Malfoy也不是那么难接受，难道不是吗？只是两件事太凑巧了，他一时还缓不过来。

“Malfoy！”匆匆忙忙准备上课的Harry一条腿刚迈出办公室的门，就差点撞上了明显等在办公室外有一段时间的Malfoy，多亏他高度发达的运动神经以及随机应变反应机制及时挽救了他。

“哦！该死的Potter，你出门忘带眼镜了还是后面有巨怪在追你，以至于你出门前都没发现自己的办公室门口正站着一个人。”Malfoy揉着自己被撞疼的肩，嘴里的毒液一刻不停歇地喷。

虽然Harry及时刹住车，没有出现撞倒在地的情况，但他的肩膀还是撞上了Draco的肩膀，并将他撞退了两步。

“谁让你不说一声就出现在门口。”Harry小声嘀咕了两句，顺手也揉了揉自己的肩膀，其实他没有什么异样的感觉。长期的追捕活动让他练就了一副壮硕的身材，肌肉硬得像铁，骨骼坚韧得像刚。反观Malfoy，一天到晚泡在魔药里，四肢修长，明显的肌肉隆起都没有，和他小时候瘦削的样子愈发像了。有时候Harry也会好奇，好奇Malfoy战时表现的那种爆发力是从何而来，它明显和他的身体情况不符啊。

“你说什么？”Harry的声音实在太轻了，Draco只来得及捕捉到一点尾音，前面的内容模糊不清。

“……没，我什么也没说。”Harry顿了顿，非常自然的转换了话题，“我还想问你为什么会出现在我的办公室门口，是有什么事找我吗？”

Draco愣了两秒，紧接着露出了然的神色，他过于直白的表情让Harry的心紧了紧。Malfoy向来擅长掩饰自己的情绪，如果Draco不是故意的，Harry很难看得出来有什么不同，而他自己的情绪却能轻易被Draco觉察。

“Potter，我想我错了……”Malfoy故作满脸严肃，抿着嘴唇，正经地盯着Poter，仿佛他接下来要说的事是多么令人震惊。

而对于第一次听到Malfoy向自己主动承认错误的Potter本人，感觉新奇极了。这是件多么罕见的事，堪比现在有人对他说 Voldemort又复活了。虽然对方忽然转变态度这件事很奇怪，但他认真得让Harry不禁也改变了自己的态度，转而一本正经地回盯着他。

“我不该怀疑你的大脑只有巨怪大小，事实上，我那样完全是在侮辱巨怪。我现在可以确定，你根本没有大脑这种东西。”

果然，Malfoy不会无缘无故做某些事。

“如果你还有一点点记性，或许你会在自己忘了之前把它记下来。不过看起来，你连记性这种东西都没有了。如果不是看在接下来我必须和你一起去上课的份上，相信我，即使你永远这么愚蠢下去，我也不会有一丁点介意。现在——”拍了拍手，Draco漫不经心地把玩手里的魔杖，等着Potter接下来的反应，“我希望你还记得，接下来的格斗俱乐部你需要一个助手，而那个人就是我。”

“你、你什么？我的助手？”Harry惊呼一声，手里的魔杖差点被自己甩出去，他明显的惊讶反应让Malfoy的脸色瞬间变差许多。不过多亏他感知危险的灵敏神经，下一刻他就改了口风，“不、不，我只是、只是惊讶你竟然愿意担任我的助手。”

“哼～”Malfoy从鼻子里喷出一个气音，脸色却因为Harry的解释缓和不少，“Potter，如果你真的为此惊讶，大可不必。身为Slytherin的院长，我不会将我们之前的私人恩怨带到教学中来。在学校里，你是黑魔法防御课教授，我是魔药学教授，你是Gryffindor的院长，我是Slytherin的院长，我们是同事、是同一阵营的战友。Potter，我这么说你能明白吗？Potter？Potter？！”

对Harry而言，和一位Malfoy心平气和地交谈是件多么难得的事，他甚至觉得这样的交流令他格外放松……

“啊？哦。明白，我当然明白了。那我们走吧，孩子们该等我们了。”Harry的表情因为Malfoy的问话有一瞬间空白，其实刚才说的话他一句都没有听进去。自始至终，像是被人施了放大咒，“Malfoy要和他一起上课”几个大字填满了他的大脑，令他没有了思考的能力。

扭头就走的Harry错过了Malfoy盯着他的背影时露出的担忧眼神。

学生们早早等在上课的教室，三三两两讨论着即将上的课，这次的格斗俱乐部是由Slytherin和Gryffindor的学生一起上。红和红、绿和绿、红和绿混在一起，毛茸茸的小脑袋们叽叽喳喳说个没完。

走进教室的Harry挥了挥手示意大家安静：“大家集中到一起！每个人都看着我这里。”他举起自己的魔杖，不是那根传说中的老魔杖，没有人知道Harry最后怎么处理它。现在他手里拿着的是一根山楂木魔杖，（战斗时期他经常使用的是一根冬青木魔杖，偶尔也会用山楂木魔杖）自从用了Malfoy的魔杖，他发现自己也挺适合山楂木魔杖的，所以专门去Ollivander的魔杖店定制了一根。

Draco抬头看了Potter手里的魔杖，不动神色的瞥了眼自己手里的魔杖，随后面无表情地望着已经开始兴奋的人群。

“听我说，格斗俱乐部已经成为每个Hogwarts学生必修的课，用来训练你们，让你们在战斗时拥有自保能力，甚至能进行反击自保。虽然现在你们基本不会经历那种生死战斗了，但我希望你们仍能认真对待这门课程，从我这里学到更多实用的技巧。Malfoy教授将担任我的助手，共同确保你们的安全，所以你们不用担心别的，全力使出你们学过的所有魔咒，剩下的就是我和Malfoy教授的事情了。接下来由我和Malfoy教授为你们进行演示。”

Malfoy面上一片清冷，他紧抿着嘴唇，等Harry说完后，和他互相鞠了个躬，然后转身向后走。

Harry走的时候还在想，Malfoy刚才是不是紧张了。不过他对自己的魔法很有信心，绝对能把握好尺度，不伤着Malfoy或是让他在学生面前太没面子。

等两人站定，魔杖被他们像决斗用的剑一样庄重的举在胸前。

Malfoy的魔杖还是那根山楂木的，战胜 Voldemort之后，Harry就把魔杖还给了他。

以前还不觉得，现在两人的魔杖同时出现在人前，学生们左看看，右看看，怎么感觉两位教授的魔杖有点像呢？不仅是材料相似，连魔杖上的木纹也有异曲同工之妙。

“你们得用我们这种战斗的姿势拿魔杖，”Harry看着台下激动的人群，心里也有点小兴奋，“数到‘三’就可以发第一个魔咒。记住，我们只是在进行练习，目的不是杀死对方。”

一……

二……

三！

话音刚落，Malfoy立刻施出一个缴械咒，幸好Harry早有防备，轻松的回身躲了过去。

之后，两人使用的魔咒从一年级一直到六年级，只要是允许教授的，都被施了一遍。漫天七彩魔咒乱飞舞，台上人影不停移动，但还没分出胜负。许久没有这么畅快的施咒，想要进行一场痛快激战的欲望在Harry的脑海里叫嚣着，可是台下学生们的欢呼声提醒他现在还在上课，他勉强收了回再与Malfoy继续战斗的想法。

“好了，就是这样，现在轮到你们了。Moline,Saves你们俩一组，现在上来。”

Harry挑选的两个男孩分别从Slytherin和Gryffindor的人群里走出来，经历过战争，两个学院间的气氛说不上好，但也没有比Harry读书时更差，依旧是谁也看不起谁。值得欣慰的是，两个学院间的交往没有再被阻断，这次上台的两个学生就是一对不同学院的朋友。

“现在准备好你们的魔杖，当我数到三时，准备练习解除对方武器。”Harry简单说明了他们接下来练习的内容，之后走到Moline后方，准备随时制止一切可能出现的意外。同他一样，Malfoy正站在Saves身后，与Harry四目相对。

整节课上得非常正常，学生们乖乖练习了自己所学的魔咒，不少人还成功解除了同组人的武器，也没有什么太大的意外出现。唯一的意外就是一开始的Moline召唤出了一条黑蛇，相似的场景让Harry微微愣神，还下意识和像极了Malfoy以前召唤的小蛇聊了两句天（虽然不知道召唤出来的是不是同一条小蛇），引来学生们的惊呼，与从前不同，这欢呼声里充满了友善、惊喜和崇拜。最后还是Malfoy看不下去，自己动手驱散了这个魔咒，课程才得以继续下去。

想起他驱散魔咒时的眼神，Harry觉得Malfoy更加鄙视自己的教学方法了……

下课后，Draco准备先回自己的办公室，今天是Crabbe来给自己送魔药材料的日子。为了Draco制作魔药的方便，学校里需要的魔药材料都是由Lucius提供，Crabbe递送。路上他想起Potter看自己的眼神，差点忍不住笑了出来，最后堪堪憋住，没有毁掉自己高冷的人设。

“Draco？”

Draco打开门，发现Crabbe早已等在里面，手上还拿着储物专用的魔袋。

“Crabbe，你今天来得真早。”Draco关好门，将套在外面的魔法袍脱了挂起来。经过和Harry的酣畅决斗，他的衬衫被汗水浸湿，整个人热气腾腾。

“你今天看起来很……开心？”

Draco挂袍子的手一顿，目光停留在自己的指尖——粉红色，健康的色泽，接着回头看了眼默默盯着自己的Crabbe，坐回到自己办公桌后。

“我表现的有这么明显吗？”

只要是Slytherin认定的人，他们都会给予对方绝对的信任，他们不需要在朋友面前掩饰自己。

“嗯。”Crabbe习惯沉默寡言，比起让他主动说或是表达些什么，他更喜欢听从Malfoy们的安排，就像他这次的工作一样。

Draco轻轻的笑了，自己表现得真的那么明显吗？看来恋爱真的会让一个人松懈，即使目前只是暗恋，连迟钝的Crabbe都发现了他的不同。

“你把东西放下就先回去吧，我父亲问起了也别说我今天的事，照往常一样回答他。”

时间的流失对于办公室里的Draco没有特别大的影响，夜幕悄悄降临，学生们被赶回寝室，老师们则待在自己的办公室。

为了不让人知道Potter现在的问题，Draco最近都不能关学生的禁闭，这让他少了很多乐趣和免费劳动力。

今天，Draco的状态不太对劲，有点心不在焉。他手上搅拌着魔药，时不时会看一眼表，都快接近凌晨，Potter还没有来他的办公室。

突然，他的动作停了下来。

难道Potter还没有睡觉吗？还是说他的梦游症不药而愈了？

不论是哪种情况，Draco现在的心里都觉得空落落的，就连他向来钟爱的魔药都不能让他重新集中起精神。

“砰——砰——砰——”熟悉的“敲门声”再次响起，Draco几乎是第一时间走去开的门。

果然，门外的就是他心心念念、不对、日思夜想、不对、惦记已久、不对、刚刚想起，对，就是他刚刚想起的Potter。

Potter进门后非常自觉的坐到角落的椅子上，之后再没动作。

看得出他睡前一定作了一番心理斗争，在接受睡着后要去Malfoy办公室待一晚这个问题上。

他今天穿着一件比较符合Malfoy审美的衣服，起码今天的睡衣更有睡衣该有的样子。墨绿色的丝制睡衣称托他碧色的眼眸更加深邃，比他昨天穿的蓝白条纹“病号服”好得多了，Draco当时还在想，难道战后的英雄破产了，所以才把他在圣芒多里的病号服当睡衣穿？Potter的头发虽然依旧凌乱，但能看出睡前打理过的痕迹。

Draco对于现在的Potter十分满意，他没想到，鲁莽的狮子竟然也懂得了礼节的重要性。

安了心，他走回自己的大釜边，重新集中注意力熬制魔药。最近常备魔药库存没了，他必须尽快补充。那群精力充沛的孩子没一个能让人省心的，好像不用完他的库存就是他们的错！正好魔药材料今天也到了，看来他得熬夜制作。现在没有人帮他处理魔药材料，他不得不熬制到一半停下来，自己亲手切割。

想到这里，Draco搅拌魔药的力气加大了不少。

都怪该死的Potter！

“嗒、嗒、嗒……”很轻微又极有规律的切割声响起，引得Draco颤抖了一下，随后又好像什么都没有发生过。只有那只没有握着搅拌棒的手悄悄伸向腰间，握紧了魔杖。

现在房间里只有他和Potter，他没动，Potter也不可能动，那会是谁？

他看似不经意轻抬了一下眼皮，随即被他看见的东西震惊的瞪大双眼。

“Potter？！”

现在站在材料处理台前，以不急不缓的速度娴熟的处理魔药材料的人竟然是Potter。

但是很明显，他还处在梦游状态，要不然也不会对Draco的声音置若罔闻。

Draco完成了手下魔药必需的搅拌过程后，将它调到一个特定的温度，保持药性，然后重新把目光转到料理台前的Potter身上。

不愧是从正规途径通过傲罗的严格考核，Potter的魔药学也被训练的相当不错。他手握着利刃，案上的材料仿佛是等待加工的艺术品，指尖用力，利落干脆，每一刀都是将它们雕刻得更加完美。

在Draco看来，Potter切出的材料无论从长度、宽度还是厚度，都十分标准，几乎是教科书级别的。

这么完美的刀工，也不知道他是怎么练成的？

思考这个问题时，Draco下意识一直盯着Potter的手。不细看根本发现不了问题，他从没注意过那双蜜色的手竟然藏着许多细小的伤疤，有的在手背，有的在手指，有的在指腹，烫伤、刀伤、割伤（掉肉的那种）都有。

他不自觉的摸到自己胸前，裹得严严实实的衣服下有一道鲜为人知的细长疤痕，这是他全身唯一一道疤痕。

现在想起它的来历，Draco忍不住磨磨牙，愤愤然盯着现在毫无感知外界能力的Potter。要不是鲁莽的Potter，他身上就不会多这么一道疤痕！不过也亏了这道疤，Voldemort接受了自己的投诚，相信自己与Potter之间势不两立。

趁着他现在什么都没办法做，要不要在他身上留下点什么呢？

Draco玩味地转着手里的魔杖，绕着Potter走了两圈，游离的目光将他全身打量个遍。睡衣的袖子被撸到手肘，结实的小臂隆起一层肌肉，随着他切材料的动作起起伏伏。目光顺着手臂到肩，到背，最后定格在他微微敞开的后颈——一片小小的蜜色皮肤上分布着不少历时已久，淡得几乎看不出来的疤痕。

不知道的衣服底下究竟还会有多少像这样的伤痕？

收起了原本的态度，Draco难掩复杂的看着充耳不闻外物的Potter，手指忍不住攥紧。那些疤痕，他或多或少知道些来历。

其中一条就是出自他自己的魔杖。

Draco扫了眼Potter扶着材料的左手，他小臂上的疤痕很少，一眼就能认出那条令他记忆犹新的印记。

那时候，Voldemort不知从哪里听说了阵营里有一个间谍，还身处高位。为了揪出间谍，他给身边每个人都分配了一个任务，即使是当时被当成胆小的魔药师的Draco也无法例外。

Draco的任务是杀死Potter。

这个任务可以说既简单又困难。

简单的是即使Draco无法杀死Potter也没有关系。毕竟Potter的宿敌是 Voldemort，能杀死他的也只有他一个人。只要能令他受伤，凤凰社的人的精神支柱即会被削弱，战斗力也就大大降低。困难的是一旦他攻击了Potter，就等于当众宣布了他的选择。就算他是双面间谍也必将遭到凤凰社的怀疑，甚至是毫无解释机会的攻击。这意味着当时的局势下，他彻底与Voldemort捆绑在一起，一旦他离开了Voldemort的保护，必然会得到更猛烈的攻击。

虽然想过这些，Draco还是攻击了Potter。在他发射咒语的一瞬间，Potter仿佛和他有了心电感应，不仅成功避开了致命位置，还让Draco攻击到他想要攻击的位置以达成重伤的效果。

那天夜里，Draco冒着被双方人马发现的风险偷偷潜进凤凰社的秘密基地。

他必须马上找到Potter并为他治疗，只有他才能迅速让他迅速恢复战斗力。

格里莫广场虽然作为凤凰社的总部，但不是所有人都住在这里，住在这里的人多数是伤者，他们被安排在一楼。作为主人，Harry住在顶楼。入夜后的它更像是一头潜伏的凶兽，张着嘴等待猎物自投罗网。

很幸运，Draco的潜入没惊动任何一个人，他还一下子就在黑暗中找到了Potter。他静静的坐在房间一角，除了起伏的胸腔外，没有什么能证明他还是个活人了。为此，Draco非常感谢自己对于Potter存在的绝对感知，只要Potter和他出现在同一空间，即使对方穿着隐形斗篷或是使用变形术，他都能感觉出来——一种与周围环境非常不协调的感觉。

“Potter？”Draco小声呼唤Potter的名字，他不想惊动任何人，但显然小声得连Potter本人都听不到，他只好小心翼翼地靠近。走近了他才发现Potter原本还有些血色的脸已经一片惨白，破碎的袖子堪堪能遮挡住伤口，碎布上的血早已经干涸了，“哦！该死的Potter！你难道都没有找人治疗伤口吗？凤凰社的人呢？难道他们以为他们的救世主根本不会受伤？还是伤了也能自愈？”

面对Draco脱口而出的讽刺，Potter只是静静的听着，一声不吭。他任由Draco摆弄，撕去伤口附近的碎布查看情况。

难得见到这么听话的救世主……

伤口的血已经变成暗红色，附近的皮肤紫红，如果今夜Draco没有来，这个伤口拖到明天才被医治好，那他的手恐怕难以恢复到从前那么灵活。

大名鼎鼎的救世主差一点点失去了他的左手，多么可笑的一件事！

Draco匆匆为Potter实施治疗咒语，随着伤口开始愈合，一道粉嫩的疤痕渐渐显性，与Potter原本的肤色相差甚远。除了保持魔力输出外，Draco有短暂时间观察Potter。

他低着头，一动不动，手臂上残余的血迹毫无生气着攀附他，身上还穿着之前战斗时的衣服，露出的一节手臂除了Draco留下的伤口外，还有好几条明显的伤疤。从它们的外形和颜色判断，早几年就出现了。

多灾多难的Potter……

Draco心里嘀咕了句，默默加快了治疗的进程。

输送魔力之余，他看了眼怀表，快要午夜了，他必须赶回去。

但Draco离开的脚步一顿，神色诧异的顺着自己被拉住的衣角往上看，注意到面无表情、眼神空洞的Potter，他就静静的望着眼前之人，不发一言。

Draco以为他有什么事要说，或者是想质问自己为什么攻击他，但他真的来不及了。如果他午夜前不回去，Voldemort就会发现他曾离开过Malfoy庄园，那么他将得到一个“Crucio”和一个“Avada Kedavra”。

他从Potter手里抽出自己的衣角，小声且迅速的说：“相信我，Potter，我是站在你这边的。我攻击你是因为神秘人的命令，为了不暴露我的身份，我不得不这么做。虽然我也挺乐意这么做的……不过……该死的，你一定要相信我不是故意的。我现在必须要回Malfoy庄园了，不然神秘人会知道我曾经离开过庄园，我就是那个该死的潜伏在他身边的间谍。”

等他赶在午夜前回到庄园，果然得到了Voldemort的召见……

Draco看着Potter把材料全都处理好，清理完工具，然后又回到他的座位上开始装雕塑。

他盯着又开始一动不动的Potter，思绪慢慢向外扩散。

Potter究竟经历了什么？为什么他梦游症发作时的地点会是魔药学教授办公室？难道是Severus对他做过什么？

“咕噜噜～”

魔药重新煮沸的声音唤回了他四处飞舞的思绪，按照原先的计划，他将Potter切好的材料依次放进大釜里，不一会儿，一副完美的疗伤魔药就完成了。他关上火，将完成的魔药装瓶。

原本Draco打算将制好的魔药放回魔药柜，思索再三，他还是带着魔药一起进了自己的卧室。

既然发现Potter在梦游症时还能行动，Draco决定将自己卧室门上的防御咒语增加到二三十道……


	4. 第二夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的不是Draco弱，是Harry战斗本能太变态了！  
> Harry当了黑魔防御课教授后，莫名被发现患有梦游症，还次次必去Draco的办公室。   
> 幸好Snape校长有办法解决这个问题，只是需要七天来熬制魔药。  
> 那么这七天……Draco晚上必须忍受和 Harry共处一室。

早晨醒来，Draco换了睡衣，打开卧室的魔药柜准备喝一瓶荣光药剂，每次熬完夜他都需要它来改善自己的气色，让自己看起来不显憔悴。

今天，他一边喝一边还瞧着柜子角落里的疗伤魔药，心思全然不在自己身上，晃晃悠悠溜到外面。除了荣光药剂，他还特地整理了头发，甚至没有系领带，微微敞开的领口遮挡着锁骨，若隐若现，只要他一抬手就会露出一侧。

Draco为出房间门稍微做了一番心里建设，他要努力柔化自己的棱角，让自己看起来不那么盛气凌人。不要一碰到Potter就像干柴碰上烈火，一点即燃，不死不休。如果总是那样，他们之间的关系永远不可能有进展。

没想到等他打开房门，办公室内已空无一人，Potter在他醒来之前已经离开了。

面无表情的摔上门，Draco决定今天的早餐在办公室里吃。

一直到魔药课结束，Draco都没有再遇到过Potter，听上课的同学说，Potter一上完课就匆匆离开学校，不知道忙什么去了。

与早跑得不见踪影的Potter不同，Draco非常容易找到，课后他通常都要给学生们的上课表现作评定，依据就是收上来的成品。

学生上交的药剂品质良莠不齐。做得好的呈银白色，泛着微光，有一股淡淡的药香。做的差的大多呈褐色、墨绿色、土黄色这类深色，不仅外在不美观，还有一股难闻的臭鸡蛋味道。

Draco一瓶一瓶检查学生上交的作业，然后在每一瓶上做标记，这将是他们的平时考核成绩之一。

等检查完Gryffindor的作业，过分浓烈的魔药气味使令他不得不推开窗透透气。今天的天气并不是很好，白色的天空翻滚着黑色的乌云，狂风作为背后推手，将还待在草坪上的学生吹得七倒八歪。倚在窗台上，Draco放松地眺望整个学校，长时间的用眼使他的眼睛酸涩不已，被带着水汽的凉风一吹，它们也很快湿润起来。正当他出神之际，一只划破天际的白色猫头鹰带回了他。那是只邮差猫头鹰，学生们邮购了什么东西都是由它们送到学校。

Draco突然想起来前几天翻倒巷的魔药材料店老板派猫头鹰来通知他他之前找的魔药材料已经到货了，如果不是看在两人长期合作，同时Draco又是一位Malfoy的份上，他是不会先放出消息的。要知道那么稀有的材料总是不会缺愿意为它花大价钱的魔药师，即使不是魔药师，得了这么好的材料，以后有求于其他魔药师时将是一大助力。

他随手拿起挂在一旁的黑色斗篷披上，将自己隐藏在斗篷的阴影里，准备立即前往翻倒巷。Draco一点不担心自己这样的穿着打扮会被当成食死徒余党，因为他所要去的地方都是这种打扮。

抓起一把壁炉旁的咕噜粉，Draco皱着眉站进壁炉，字正腔圆的说：“翻倒巷。”

一丛绿色火焰突现，火舌从他的袍角迅速舔过全身，紧接着办公室又重回空无一人的状态。

有些狼狈的从一个一看就知道许久没用过的壁炉里快步走出来，Draco认为自己永远无法习惯翻倒巷的任何一个壁炉，它们和翻倒巷一样，黑暗、肮脏，你永远无法预测自己走出去之后会遇到什么。如果不是没办法接通这里的飞行网，依照贵族那种讲究的性格，这里恐怕早就出现一个Malfoy专用的壁炉了。

对着自己的斗篷施了个“旋风扫净”，强劲的风力带起沉寂已久的灰尘，尘粒四散，周围的环境比原来更糟糕了，Draco只好停止施咒。

他嫌弃的掸了掸沾在斗篷上的灰尘，再次拉起帽子，用它来遮盖极具Malfoy代表性的铂金色头发或许不是个明智的决定，但时间紧迫，Draco决定先将就一下，确保自己是否完全隐藏在斗篷的阴影下。

就像Weasley家族的红头发，铂金色的头发是Malfoy家族特有的，它源于媚娃的血统，任何魔法都无法变出与之相同的色泽。

当前微妙局势，Malfoy不仅代表悠久的贵族历史，还代表庞大的金钱体系。失去了政治权势的他们好比一块诱人的乳酪，明面上没人觊觎，背地里不知多少人垂涎着。在其他地方或许还会有人顾忌些，但翻倒巷里鱼龙混杂、欲念横生，难保明晃晃的出现不会被人下黑手围捕。

用房间里的镜子确认了自己隐藏的够完美、不会被认出来，Draco打开房间的门，准备前往自己常去的购买魔药材料的店铺。他的脚步在视线接触到不远处的一人时不进倒退，手顺势轻掩门扉，从留下的门缝往外望。

Draco发现谁了呢？自然是消失了一个上午的Potter。

Potter？他在这里做什么？

Draco注意到Potter刚才是从博金博克店里出来，但他两手空空，不知道有没有买什么东西。

想起今早空无一人的办公室，Draco心里有了点别样的想法。

难道他买了什么东西准备对付我？

Draco为自己过于丰富的猜想抽了抽嘴角，以Potter那种正直不屈的性格，他怎么会用卑鄙的手段来对付自己呢……应该……不会吧。

为了自己的安全起见，他还是决定跟踪Potter，看看他接下来打算做什么，会不会露出什么蛛丝马迹。

Draco抽出自己的魔杖，打算对自己施个混淆咒或者无声咒，但咒语到嘴边就停住了。他突然记起Potter曾经使用过自己的魔杖，应该很熟悉自己魔杖发出魔咒时的魔力波动，谨慎起见，Draco最后并没有给自己施任何一个掩藏踪迹魔法，他直接追上了已经离开的Potter，并与他保持一小段距离。

翻倒巷的路崎岖不平，路上的行人大多戴着帽子低头匆忙赶路。经历了Voldemort大战以及魔法部的一番整治，如今翻倒巷的治安比以前好了不少。虽说大多街道都看不到用贪婪的眼神瞅路人的人，但邪恶的种子永远不缺发芽的沃土，翻倒巷各个阴暗的角落非常适合滋生。那些藏匿在更加黑暗角落里的人会用大胆而贪婪的目光垂涎每一位从他们面前走过的人——那些人不需要为了生存烦恼、不需要为一点点食物或是药物拼个你死我活、不需要在睡梦中依旧保持警醒，他们有许多自认为更加重要的事要做。既然如此，不妨让他们替那些人分担一部分多余的生活所需好了。

即使是Malfoy最普通的黑色斗篷，在翻倒巷微弱的灯光底下也足以察觉上面绣着的暗纹的精巧。那是些具有魔力的图案，通常穿得起这类衣服的人都极其富有或者家族底蕴深厚，有些贵族甚至喜欢将自己的家徽图样用暗纹绣在每一件衣服上，譬如……Malfoy家族。

该死！

Draco再一次避开企图与他擦肩而过的邋遢路人，心里暗骂自己选错了斗篷。别以为他还像第一次来翻倒巷那么不安，失了原有的观察力，如果不是担心惊动前面的Potter，他早就拔出魔杖，给这些不知死活的人一个教训。或许一叠蜇人咒足够让他们记得现在还硕果仅存的贵族都不是好惹的。

终于，在他忍无可忍出脚踹翻一个企图近他身的人，并踩折了对方的一只手后，暗处蠢蠢欲动的势力才暂时熄了心思。

瞥了眼蜷缩在地上痛苦呻吟的人，Draco从口袋里掏出一枚金加隆，让它以自由落体的方式掉到那人身上，随后转身离开。

当医疗费好了。

那人用自己的手换来了拥有一枚金加隆的机会，至于他能不能保住它，就不关Draco的事了。

转角前，Draco清楚的看到十几道身影奔向那个正在起身的人……

翻倒巷不过是个恃强凌弱、弱肉强食的地方罢了。

Draco轻拍了自己的手，准备继续跟踪Potter。但他这时才注意到街上早就没了Potter的踪迹，可能是在他对付那人时，Potter已经离开翻倒巷了。

四处查看无果，Draco只能带着满腔疑惑离开。他今天还有事要办，等他回到Hogwarts再继续监视Potter好了。

转身的他没发现，自己身后的影子有一瞬间变形，像是被什么入侵了似的。

没错，Harry趁Malfoy不注意的时候近了他的身。

作为一名曾经多次逃脱Voldemort和食死徒追捕的傲罗，他追踪与反追踪的能力非常强悍。他早就发现从自己离开博金博克店起，有人一直在跟踪他，对方竟然笨得连混淆咒都不为自己施一个，难道对自己的能力这么自信？而当他趁着那人视线转移靠近他时，Harry发现了黑斗篷上的玄机，跟踪他的笨蛋竟然是Malfoy。

Malfoy怎么知道自己今天会来博金博克店？他为什么要跟踪我？难道他在学校就一直监视着自己的一举一动？（真的想多了，绝对的凑巧！）

Harry的表情从疑惑逐渐变为凝重，虽然非常不愿意怀疑那种可能性，但现在的情况让他不得不怀疑了……

这绝不是巧合！Malfoy真的不是食死徒吗？他到底对自己有什么企图？

怀疑没有被证实就只能是怀疑。Harry抱着这些怀疑，转而跟上Malfoy的步伐，他决定今天一定要弄清楚Malfoy到底在耍什么阴谋。

翻倒巷的街道四通八达，一个巷口隔着另外一个，如果不熟悉路的人，或许一个转角就走进了死胡同。

Harry发现Malfoy轻车熟路的穿街走巷，来到一家藏在翻倒巷深处的魔药材料店，店铺有点老旧，看起来开了有点年头。

Malfoy魔药材料的来源是这里？

Harry抬眼打量了那间店。地板有些明显的青黑色泥垢，可能是什么魔药残渣，柜台后站着一位年纪有点大的男人，头发斑白，半眯着眼睛，他身后三面墙的柜子里摆放着各种奇形怪状的魔药材料，天花板还漂浮着各种“残肢”，看起来还非常新鲜，断口处的血滴仿佛随时打算滴下来。

怪不得Malfoy一直站在门口说话，始终不愿意走近一步，他作为贵族洁癖的习惯一点都没因为经历过战争而好转，真不知道那是他是怎么忍受好多天在战场上不能换衣服的……

之后，Harry非常庆幸自己选择跟着Malfoy，所以才能看到Merlin都不能想象的这幕——Malfoy在和老板砍价。

虽然站得远，Harry可以凭唇语读出两人谈话的内容，只要他紧盯着Malfoy的嘴唇并不走神……不走神……

Malfoy的语速不快，但他的话松紧有度，一旦谈到了他心中所想的价格就决不让步，甚至当面指出这家店里他所需的材料哪里哪里存在什么问题借此压价，再允诺一些好处（身为一个Malfoy，他们现在仍有能力在某些方面给人方便）。店里的老板也是个精明的人，能在翻倒巷开店的人眼光都很毒辣，他显然早就认识Malfoy。即使如此，他还是不肯多让一分。不仅得到Malfoy的允诺，还硬生生从这条龙的爪子底下拿走不少金加隆。

看得出付钱的Malfoy也很无奈，或许是这里的材料真的有什么特殊之处。

倒不是Malfoy穷，有人敢说Malfoy穷吗？！那恐怕是个天大的笑话。古灵阁最大的保险库都装不下他们的流动资产，更别提那些不可动资产。要知道Potter家族同样是个古老的贵族家族，虽然之前被James捐了不少交缠给凤凰社，但底蕴还是没有被擅动。即使如此，Harry十一岁时见到的家族的金币也没能把那个保险库填满，他甚至不能确定那个保险库是不是最大的那种。（如果算上一些不动产，没准真能填满）

Harry发现，眼前的Malfoy似乎很喜欢砍价这项活动，他甚至会为没能多砍掉些金币而叹气。

等老板亲手打包了部分材料递给Malfoy，并同意剩余的材料以邮寄的方式寄回Hogwarts，他就离开了，Harry跟着他一前一后回到了Hogsmeade村。

“Potter？你刚回来？”Draco警惕地看着突然出现在附近的Potter，有些疑惑。按理说他早就该回Hogwarts了，难道对方还去了别的地方？

由于Hogwarts不能使用幻影移行，所有人只能选择先到Hogsmeade村，然后走回Hogwarts，即使是Harry也没办法避开Malfoy先一步回Hogwarts。

Harry对于Malfoy过于谨慎的反应非常无奈，因为……他同样对他抱有十二分的谨慎。

“是的，那又怎么样？Malfoy你不也是刚刚回来吗？难道我出门前还需要特地和你打招呼不成？”Potter话里轻微的讽刺立刻被Draco察觉，他的神色也随之微微一变，重新调整了自己的表情，回归高冷。

隐藏表情的最高境界就是没有表情，Lucius曾对他说过。

还是犯梦游症的Potter更好相处……

Draco心里这么想着，嘴里说的话也一点不含糊。

“的确，对于你刚刚从哪里回来、为什么出现在这里、接着要去哪里，我一点也不关心。你出门前确实不必和我打招呼，但是，”Draco顿了顿，两人现在并肩站立，他只要稍微侧一点脸就能看清Potter脸上的神情，“如果你出的是我的门，作为一位不请自来的客人，相信你离开时不会像你来时那样失去意识、毫无礼数，那你应该知道离开房间前需要和房间的主人打声招呼。鉴于我那鲁莽的舅舅不可能教你这些礼节，今天我先提醒你，免得你日后还像今天早晨那样，并不是所有人都能像我这么大度……Potter！你难道不懂和别人交谈时要将注意力放在他的身上，而不是让它四处乱晃吗？”

一开始，冲动的Potter竟然没打断他的话，Draco还有些开心。他同样不想两人再次争吵起来，他想试试缓和两人之间的关系。虽然他的言语比较尖锐，虽然他们能从对方的眼里读出谨慎。但他随后就发现了Potter的问题，对方显然根本没在听他说的话，他的注意力完全集中在Draco提着的魔药材料上。

难道是自己去晚了，小天狼星已经从什么渠道得知自己找到了珍惜的六翼飞龙指甲，所以特地派Potter来抢，之后用来讨好Severus？每次小天狼星一犯错误，他都会搜集一些珍惜的魔药材料来淘自家爱人的欢心，三番五次下来，Black家的家产没被他败完真是个奇迹，这得多亏他有个勤俭持家的魔药大师。（买回来的魔药材料总能被Severus制成更昂贵的魔药卖出去，而且供不应求）

Draco下意识把魔药材料藏到身后，倒不是因为它的价格有多高，开玩笑，Malfoy会觉得哪样东西贵？是因为它实在太少有了，稀有度堪比没有诅咒的独角兽血液，这次能得到它实属幸运。即使是他的教父亲自来问他要，他都……不一定愿意分享。

他不知道自己无意识的一个动作反而坐实了Potter的猜想，令他之后连白天都要忍受Potter的“骚扰”。

两人一路上你一句我一句套着对方的话，企图找出些什么线索，不知不觉中已经回到了Hogwarts，他们第一次发现从Hogsmeade村到学校的路原来这么短。

今天晚上与昨天非常不同，Draco靠着椅背这么想。他直到现在才得到一个人独处的时间，他第一次发现，原来Potter可以这么缠人！也不知怎么的，从翻倒巷回来之后Potter一直在他附近出没，如果不是看在……两人是同事的关系上，他早就忍不住要拔出魔杖来一场较量，然后问出对方是什么目的。

不过，如果Potter不是想和他较量一场，而是在觊觎自己刚到手的魔药材料……那他绝对是想松松筋骨，好好找人打一架。

任何觊觎龙财富的人都不会有什么好下场。——Draco·Malfoy

“砰——砰——砰——”

多熟悉的“敲”门声啊，如果可以……

Draco一手盖着脸，很认真的思考不开门会为自己招来什么后果。

想想Severus似笑非笑的脸，想想小天狼星充满谴责的眼（这个其实无所谓），想想Potter肿起来的额头……

算了，还是开门吧。

似乎也认命了，从门口走进来的Potter穿着一身麻瓜的日常装，和他平时上课穿着的风格很像，哪有半点睡觉时该穿的样子，这装扮分明是打算去别人家做客。

看起来Potter是把自己之前说的话听进去了。

虽然对于Draco来说，穿成这样连去他家做客的资格都没有……

放他进来之后，Draco回到自己的位置上开始批改学生的作业。经过一天的折腾，他还有Slytherin的大半魔药没有评定完。

这一切都要怪那个缠人的Potter！

想到这里，Draco愤愤然转头，打算用自己充满怒火的目光在角落的Potter身上戳出两个洞，但他发现Potter又擅自动了。

Potter现在站在Draco批改完的作业边上，一手拿着魔杖，轻微开合的嘴里反复念着一个咒语。

“Scourgify.”（清理一新）

他正一个一个清理着装有学生作业残渣的魔药瓶。先用清理一新让里面的魔药消失，再一个个将魔药瓶搬回专门存放的地方。直到最后一个被清理干净，他才停下手里的动作，但并没有坐回去。

Draco因为他停了动作一愣，但很快明白过来，Potter在等他手边剩余的魔药瓶。

虽然还弄不清楚原因，但Draco加快了自己鉴定魔药的过程，有人帮自己处理剩下的事不是很好吗？本来他就打算让学生来做这些，如果不是因为Potter会来这里，他也不会……想来想去，这些事都是Potter应该做的。

最后，在两人的合作下，Draco反而比他以往更快批改完作业。

回到自己的房间前，Draco按习惯往大釜里扔了一种魔药，他看了眼静坐的Potter，心想或许这一切没有自己原本想象的那么遭。

即便如此，Draco还是加强了自己卧室门的防御，他将防御咒语的数量增加到了一百道。因为……梦游中的Potter竟然还能使用魔咒！之前和一个能动的Potter共处一室已经让Draco做了次噩梦，现在是个能动还会用魔法的Potter，Draco今夜恐怕要失眠了。

如果说清醒的Potter是靠大脑行动，那么梦游的Potter就是靠本能行动，这意味着他的危险指数Double。


	5. 第三夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的不是Draco弱，是Harry战斗本能太变态了！  
> Harry当了黑魔法防御课教授后，莫名被发现了患有梦游症，还次次必去Draco的办公室。  
> 幸好Snape校长有办法解决这个问题，只是需要七天来熬制魔药。  
> 那么这七天……Draco晚上必须忍受和 Harry共处一室。

Dodi是Malfoy家众多家养小精灵中的一只，Draco还没出生前它就在这个家里，平时负责招待客人以及为在书房处理公务的Lucius按时添茶倒水。自从经历过救世主与Voldemort大战，Malfoy家族虽然明面上摆脱了食死徒的名称，但私底下还是被当成食死徒余党，除了生意上的往来，很少有客人愿意来Malfoy庄园做客，Dodi平时的工作也因此轻松了不少。待在家里实在无趣，Narcissa前不久去法国拜访老朋友，又少了一位主人需要服侍，Dodi大部分时间只需要等在橱柜里，等待主人的召唤。现在它还多了一样工作，负责传递Lucius和Severus之间的书信（猫头鹰哪有家养小精灵快，而且Lucius不想让人知道自己一直关心着成人的小龙）以及汇报每次去Hogwarts时小主人正在做什么。

而另一边，位于Hogwarts的小主人怎么样了呢？

原以为今天和昨天一样，Potter清醒后会直接离开，再者昨天有了他的帮助，Draco很早就睡了，先不提他睡眠质量如何，至少没有熬夜，所以他今天不打算喝荣光药剂。毕竟天天喝药剂也不是什么好事，即使只有微弱的副作用，积小成多也是危害。

Draco怎么也不会想到Potter今早非但没有离开，还死守在卧室门口，直到他打开门。如果他一早知道，管它有没有什么副作用，先喝了再说。反正他是位魔药大师，这种小问题解决起来轻轻松松，魔法的世界里不存在“医者不自医”的问题。

可惜，这个世界没有如果。不过还有时间转换器！只是……Draco自己并没有。

由于第二天没课，今天Draco起得比平时晚些，也没有费心的往自己脸上弄什么，简单梳洗后只整理了因为睡觉而变得凌乱的发型，感觉差不多后就准备出门。谁知他刚一开门，就见到了Potter那张熟悉到能闭着眼用指尖绘画出来的脸，于是，他的第一个反应是重新甩上门。

该死！他还没喝荣光药剂！他还以为今早不会见到Potter！

第二个反应是幸好Potter看起来没有敲门的打算，不然他还得解释为什么自己的房门上施了这么多道防御咒语……

“Malfoy？”

Draco身后的门被轻轻敲响，静音咒在他打开门时已经失效，Potter的声音隔着薄薄的门板传了进来，有些迟疑，似乎为他突如其来的动作不解。他的声音闷闷的，比正常时的嗓音低了些，还有轻微的鼻音，Draco猜自己刚刚突然关起来的门是不是撞到了他的鼻子。

“我只是想和你说一声，我觉得你昨天和我说的话很对。我既然是从你的门出去，那就应该在出门前和你打声招呼。哦，还有，刚刚Snape校长找你，你还没醒，所以他让我转告你，等你醒了之后去一趟校长室，熬制药剂的部分材料需要你去准备，校长室的口令是‘艾米拉草’。你听到了吗？”

“我的耳朵没有聋，Potter！我听到了，之后我会去校长室。”Draco在房间里踱步，刚才的见面太不完美了，门外清醒的Potter强烈的存在感让他有点焦虑，但脱口而出的话格外流畅，“你愿意听取我的建议，对此我深感意外和荣幸。不过，既然你已经和我打过招呼了，我想你或许还有别的事要忙，需要先离开？”

“当然不。我今天很空，一点事都没有。我十分感谢你愿意让我待在你的办公室，为了感谢Snape校长和小天狼星对我病情的关心，请允许我和你一起去趟校长室。”

“不必了。你可以先走一步，我还有一些事要做，它们恐怕需要花上一些时间。”卧室里Draco的脚步一顿，几乎是愤愤地说。Potter究竟是真听不出他话里的意思还是假装不懂，竟然和他玩起了贵族那一套“感谢”，听起来他似乎不打算先一步离开。

但……为什么？

“我现在真的非常有空，不着急，我可以等你，你可以慢慢来。”

“哦？是吗？”Draco语气一转，突然不打算再劝说Potter离开，“既然你这么有空，那就等着吧。”

随后，他也不管Potter有没有别的话要说，重新对着门施了个静音咒，开始修饰面容、整理发型、更换穿着、搭配饰物。贵族出门见人的细节讲究极其复杂，外在内在都得调整到最佳状态，不失礼于外，不失准于内。Draco已经好长一段时间没有像现在这样从头到尾完整的理一遍了，正好今天复习复习。

等他完成最后一个步骤，给大肆夸赞他的俊美的镜子同样施了静音咒，然后打开门出来，大约花了两个小时。此时的他面容精致、穿着得体、光彩照人，简直比Potter见过的任何一个明星都还要耀眼夺目，那些曾经风靡魔法界的名人们根本不能和他比，就算是Draco崇拜过的克鲁姆……

原本坐在沙发上等得满脸不耐烦的Potter在看到他的瞬间，烦躁就像是他曾经抓过的金色飞贼，“嗖”的一下飞得无影无踪，一种“等待是值得”的感觉油然而生。他的嘴张张合合半天，一句褒美的话都没掉出来。习惯了互相嘲讽，Potter实在不知道现在该说些什么，深怕脱口而出的话会让对方感到被冒犯。他最后只是抓了抓自己凌乱的头发，使它更加杂乱。

Draco目不斜视地穿过办公室，他打开门，回头看了眼站在原地的Potter，接着在他看不见的角度，脸上露出一个大大的得瑟笑容。

他一开始就料到了Potter的反应，这是Malfoy家族相亲时的标准仪容，每一次出现都足以吸引所有人的目光。Potter再怎么厉害终归还是个人，即使之前见过花花绿绿的各种不同，但没有一个足以和Malfoy媲美。自古以来，哪有一任Malfoy夫人能逃过Malfoy家主的刻意“追捕”呢？（等等，Draco是不是无意间弄错了什么……）

“又梦游了，Potter？难不成还要我请你出门？”

轻讽的话语被精致的双唇吐出，Harry盯着颤动的唇，突然发现Malfoy此时此刻的话听着一点都不刺耳了，他甚至希望对方能再多说一点。

得瑟的Draco挑了挑自己修长的眉，非常享受此刻Potter露出无法争辩的表情。

“艾米拉草。”

校长室的石像微微鞠躬，让开了通往里面的入口。

原本摆放着冥想盆的地方被熬制魔药的大釜取代，即使无需提供魔药，Severus还是非常享受制作魔药的精细过程，同时，他时常需要补充自己的魔药私藏。

（谁让他家有只喜欢偷偷塞给他亲爱的教子魔药的大狗呢，当然，魔药的费用Severus总有办法从Potter的工资里扣出来）

可能就是因为这样，Harry每次来校长室看到那个大釜总会忍不住皱眉，即使里面熬制的是被任何一个巫师都热切追求的福灵剂。

“Draco，你现在才醒？”Severus从一堆羊皮纸间抬起头，当他的目光落在教子身上时不可控制的睁大了自己的眼睛，一半是震惊，一半是想看清楚一些。他觉得今天的教子格外像他那只花孔雀父亲，倒不是因为外表更加精致什么的，而是他由内而外散发着那种和他父亲一样炫耀自己时的骄傲。

“虽然Hogwarts没有对教授的夜生活没有做出任何规定，但过于丰富的夜生活或许会影响你的上课质量以及熬制魔药时的精准度。作为需要精神力高度集中的魔药学，我希望你能把更多精力放在魔药上，而不是打扮得和一只求偶的孔雀一样，就知道四处散发过剩的荷尔蒙。”虽然明面上说着Draco，但Severus的余光始终没有离开Potter，可以说将他失魂落魄的样子尽收眼底。

Potter今天竟然主动长时间盯着自己的大釜并且眉毛都没有皱一下，看起来自己的教子已经开始动手了，而且颇有成效……

被Severus认为已经动手的Draco听着自己教父明里暗里关心自己的身体，余光同样没有离开一直跟着他的Potter。

Potter一直盯着那只大釜看，难道是哪里受伤了需要魔药？不过闻着蒸腾出来的药香，里面并不是治疗的药剂。他什么时候对魔药这么上起心了？难不成……还在觊觎我的魔药材料？

“我最近在研究一种魔药材料的药性，所以休息的时间不太规律。”Draco刚开口就敏锐的觉察到Potter的目光悄悄落在自己的身上，他果然对自己的魔药感兴趣，“但这些绝不会对我给学生上的魔药课产生任何影响。”

“当然，我也是这么认为的。不过，我觉得为了学生的安全起鉴……”Severus也注意到Potter目光的转移，他的话音一顿，突然转向Potter，“Potter先生，我记得你的黑魔法防御课大多不与魔药课重合，那么你课余时间就担任魔药学助手，负责从旁协助Draco，防止任何意外发生。我想你应该没有意见，毕竟现在小巫师那么少，万一伤了一个，他们的父母该多伤心，更别提那些混蛋小贵族，哪怕一点点擦伤他们都会害怕的哭出来。就这么决定了，接下来的魔药课你好好准备一下。”

Severus炮轰似的说完了自己的话，根本没有给Potter反驳的余地。当然，他也没看出Potter有不满意的表情，反而……跃跃欲试？

他怎么不知道Potter什么时候对魔药学感兴趣了？难不成爱情的力量会让一个人喜欢上自己曾经厌恶的东西？如果真的是这样，看来他也可以让自家大狗多多参与自己的魔药研究，省得他每次都说自己只顾熬制魔药，不肯分出心思关心他。

要知道，养狗是很“麻烦”的一件事，除了让他吃饱睡好，还要花很多时间陪他“玩”，关心爱护他。如果不能让他消耗掉过剩的精力，他就会控诉你不爱他了……然后想办法在其他方面把精力在你身上消耗掉。

Severus摸了摸自己的腰线，深深的思考养那只半天都是空的狗到底是对是错。

“Sev，你之前找我有什么事？”Draco注意到Severus有点溃散的瞳孔，想了想还是开口打断他的沉思。

“我找到了一张古老的配方来治Potter的梦游症，现在还缺几种珍惜的魔药材料。我记得Malfoy庄园里有，你回去一趟，替我拿一些回来。”Severus拿起桌上的一叠羊皮纸，又加了一句，“带Potter一起去，万一路上遇到危险，他的救世主情怀会非常有用。”

两条毒蛇默默对视一眼，需要交流的信息接收完毕。

“好，那我现在就回去。”Draco接过写满魔药材料的羊皮纸，额角抽了抽。Severus的字型修长雅致，非常符合Malfoy的审美，但他已经预感到Lucius看到这张纸的内容时的表情了。

只消看一眼，Draco就知道里面大多数材料和加强版无梦药水无关，纯粹是Sev最近做魔药缺材料了，借着由头问自己拿……请一位精明老练的Slytherin帮忙就要做好付出极大“代价”的准备。Draco庆幸拿走羊皮纸所写的材料后最心痛的不会是自己，而是自己的父亲，Malfoy库存里的东西都是Lucius千方百计弄回来的。

Draco和Potter借了校长室的壁炉回Malfoy庄园，他们走后，Severus转身就用守护神给还没回来的小天狼星传了句话——或许你那颗狗脑袋已经开始领悟到魔药的魅力了？

本来得到来自Severus主动传的信息非常高兴的小天狼星懵了，他想了半天也不明白自家魔药大师怎么会突然得出这个结论。虽然成为傲罗需要魔药考试合格，但自己只对自家魔药大师感兴趣，对魔药学真的……不感兴趣。

另一边，Lucius早已经接到好友的通知，知道Draco今天会回来。不凑巧的是Narcissa又不在家，所以他让家养小精灵随时注意情况，一旦Draco回来了马上通知自己。

Draco自从回Hogwarts教书起就没有回过一次家，也没寄过一封信回来，（Draco在Hogwarts待了一个星期）在Lucius看来，儿子颇有乐不思蜀的迹象，这令他十分伤心。

“Lucius主人，Draco小主人回来了。”Dodi作为有资格进入书房的家养小精灵之一，它第一个出现在书房里，恭恭敬敬地向Lucius禀报。Malfoy家的家养小精灵通常穿着干净整洁，举止有礼，特有的神经质很少犯。

经历过战争，虽然现在仍然有人为家养小精灵的权益而抗议，但短时间很难改变维系了千年的制度，即使是处于焦点的家养小精灵自身都无法习惯为主人干活还拿工资这种事，（Dobby这种特例除外）简直就和主人给他们衣服让它们离开一样痛苦。因此，即使有人再不满，也无法改变家养小精灵自己的选择。

“知道了，你下去吧。”自从自家家养小精灵为自己作证自己是在Voldemort的强迫为他工作的，又是如何如何受折磨之后，Lucius对家养小精灵改观了些，态度比以前好了不少，不会轻易又打又骂。

Dodi兴奋地一鞠躬，回到了属于它们的橱柜，它要向其他家养小精灵炫耀自己今天又没被Lucius主人骂。

Lucius在镜子前整理好自己的衣服，拂去多余的皱褶，他的头发随意披散，目光疏离而谨慎，握着的蛇头手杖上镶嵌的碧绿色宝石在灯光下散发着幽深的光芒，完全符合Malfoy家主该有的样子。等听完了镜子天花乱坠的夸赞，他才缓步移向大厅。

他想，Draco应该等急了吧。

没想到，等他到了大厅正好看到儿子匆匆离开的背影，如果他中途再在哪面墙上的镜子前照一照，或许他到大厅时早没了Draco的影子。从形体和穿着上来看，他这段日子应该过得还不错。

“Draco，怎么这么着急着走，都不知道回家先和我打声招呼。”

听到自己父亲的声音，Draco停下了迈进壁炉的脚步。

他侧过身，发现自己的父亲穿着正式，一派家主气势。原以为Lucius不在家，Draco并没有打算停留太久，他留了张纸条给Domi，让它放在父亲的书桌上（已经在书桌上了），然后拿了Severus要的材料就准备返回学校。

这一侧身不仅露出了之前被他挡住的、已经进了壁炉的Harry·Potter，还让Lucius看清了他的穿着打扮。

看着望向自己的Potter，Lucius不动声色地露出了一个疏离平和的微笑：“原来Potter先生也来了，不知道你来Malfoy庄园有何贵干，我想我的庄园里没有你要找黑魔法道具？”

贵族式的咏叹调夹杂着轻讽的语气，听得Harry差点打个寒颤。很长时间没和大Malfoy打交道，小Malfoy在学校里也已经不用咏叹调说话，导致他现在对这些贵族式的东西抵抗力大大降低。

“Potter是陪我回来的。Sev需要一些魔药材料，让我回庄园替他取，他认为我路上可能会遇到什么危险，有Potter在，必要的时候可以帮我挡挡。”Draco微微向右前方挪了半步，挡掉了Lucius落在Potter身上的大部分视线。

Lucius觉得大受打击！

如果说一开始他从Draco的穿着中看出他的一二心思，那他现在的行为简直是昭告天下，就差明晃晃把“Draco在意Harry·Potter”写出来贴在脸上。再加上听说自己的好友又来打劫Malfoy庄园的魔药库存，好吧，他早就知道好友一直眼红庄园里的魔药材料。三重打击之下，饶是Lucius精明老练，一瞬间也大失方寸，握着蛇头杖的手忍不住一颤，轻轻敲击了两次地面。

“Draco，你去Hogwarts这么久了，相信你一定有很多事想和你亲爱的父亲聊聊，为什么我们不进书房好好谈一谈呢？”Lucius很快隐藏好自己的情绪，微笑重新挂上脸，只是面对Draco时，里面多了温度，“至于Potter先生——如果你愿意可以继续在客厅里休息，Malfoy的家养小精灵会招待你，如果你不愿意等可以先一步回Hogwarts，我相信Malfoy庄园的壁炉不存在任何危险。”

Harry目送两个Malfoy消失在走廊尽头，心里非常纳闷，怎么最近总有人替他拿主意，虽然结果都是他自己心里希望的，但这种感觉真是有点……奇妙？

不得不承认，Malfoy们做事都是非常讲究效率的，才过去半小时，Harry连招待他的红茶都没喝完，两个Malfoy又出现在客厅。

“在学校多注意身体，别学Sev，少熬制魔药。”Lucius帮着已经和他一般高的儿子整理衣领，心里不住感叹时间流速之快，“有时间记得给家里写信，Narcissa也很想你。”

“我会的，父亲。”

最后，Draco还是跟着Potter一起回了学校。

Lucius失神地看着已经熄灭的炉火，心里感慨万千。儿子终于还是长大了，希望Potter不要辜负Draco的情意，（看不上Draco？完全不可能的事。Malfoy的魅力很少有人能抵抗，之前见到Potter的时候他就发现了，Draco现在起码成功一半了）如果Potter做出什么令Draco伤心的事，管他是凤凰社的领袖还是Hogwarts的教授，他Lucius·Malfoy绝不会放过他。

现在……他需要Narcissa的安慰，养了这么多年的儿子就快成别人家的了。（为什么是成为别人家的？可能潜意识里他已经发现Draco不能把Potter拐回Malfoy庄园吧）

Draco把拿回来的魔药材料交给Severus之后打算先回办公室准备下次课需要的材料，但他因为迟迟不肯消失在耳畔的脚步声停住了。

“我说——Potter，你到底想做什么？你都跟了我一路了。”

Potter张了张嘴，想好的借口还没说出口，再次被Draco无情打断。

“别说什么你是顺路，这是条通往Slytherin学院的路，前前后后、左左右右都没有任何岔路口。我怎么不知道什么时候起Gryffindor的院长能跨学院管起Slytherin的事了？”

刚和Lucius坦白的Draco面对一无所知的Potter，心里的戾火总是按捺不住，一次比一次窜得更高，活像想现在就逼着Potter给他一个答案似的。

不愧是经历了七年的争锋相对，Harry张张嘴，Draco马上能猜到他想使用什么借口。不过Harry也不笨，眨眼间他就想出了另一个更为合理的“解释”。

“我想向你请教几个魔药问题，如果可以，我想我还需要几瓶魔药。”他的眼神真挚，几乎让Draco相信了他的话。

没错，几乎。

“哦，是吗？”Draco上下打量了Potter一番，心里的疑惑并没有因为听到一个比较合理的解释而完全消除，“我怎么没看出来你哪里需要使用魔药？再说你的狮子脑袋什么时候对魔药这么高深的学问感兴趣了？”

不知出于什么原因，Potter这次不但没有被气得变脸色，反而露出一个微笑。当然，不排除被气笑的可能。

“我现在就对它很感兴趣，Draco。如果你不介意，别叫我Potter了，显得我们多么生疏，你可以叫我Harry，我们现在已经是同事了，关系应该更友好些。”

“Potter……我想你真的需要去我的办公室一趟，我现在怀疑你被人施了什么咒语。走吧，让我找找有没有可以治疗你的魔药。”Draco利落地转身，铂金色的柔发在空气中划出一道弧度，悄悄地将粉红发烫的耳朵躲藏在其中，两条修长的腿以一种比平时行走速度更快的方式前进。

他在想：“他为什么突然让我改口叫他Harry了？”

经过一个小时的检查，Harry身上没有任何被施加魔咒的痕迹，找不出原因的Draco只能归结于Harry的脑子出了问题。给了他需要的魔药，得到一句“谢谢你，Draco”之后Draco果断将Harry推出门，并利索地甩上门。

门内，摸着自己微微粉红的脸颊，Draco的眼神有些迷离，嘴里喃喃自语：“Potter到底怎么了？他没有中魔咒、没有被人冒充、没有犯梦游症……”

门外，Harry握着Draco塞给他的魔药，眼神依旧盯着紧闭的门口。

与Draco迷茫的状态不同，Harry现在万分焦急。今天他花了大量的时间待在Draco身边，但始终没有找到之前在翻倒巷见到的那包魔药材料的蛛丝马迹。晚上他肯定又会犯梦游症，万一Draco趁自己无力反抗的时候对自己做些什么（Harry太低估自己的战斗本能了），那他不是只能听之任之？

不过值得庆幸的是今天一整天Draco都没有时间制作魔药，他应该暂时没有可以对自己使用的东西。（万一有库存呢……）

无论Harry怎么担心，该来的还是来了。夜晚，他再次准时梦游到Draco的办公室。

与之前相处的模式差别不大，Draco制作魔药时Harry在一旁负责切割魔药材料，Draco批改作业时Harry负责清洗魔药瓶内的残渣，Draco要睡觉时Harry自动坐回原位。

或许是一切都太顺利、太理所当然了，Draco绷了很久的神经稍稍放松了些，他今天睡得比之前更沉，又或许是Draco施防御咒语时顺便给门施了一个静音咒，总之当门被撞开时，Draco还在睡，没有半点要被吵醒的迹象。

Draco的卧室铺着非常厚实又毛茸茸的地毯，Harry的脚步声本来就很轻微，偶尔泄露的一点声音也完全被地毯吸收，所以直到Harry走到Draco的床前，寂静的卧室都没有出现一点声响。

处于梦游状态的Harry根本不知道自己走到了哪里，他的潜意识支配他一直往前走、漫无目的的走，不究原因，不问归处。

因此，好巧不巧，他挑选的路上横生出一只床脚。但Harry不会改变自己的路线，床脚不会改变自己的位置，于是一起倔强到最后。结果，Harry被床脚绊倒，“砰”的一声摔在床上，压住了Draco大半个身子。

如果这个时候Draco还没有醒，那他就是个死人了。

“谁？”

Draco一声呵斥，下意识伸手去摸枕边的魔杖并用脚踢开倒在他床上的人。

但等他真的踢到了那个人，他又万分后悔自己这么敏捷的身手。因为他已经从对方极其熟悉的对抗手段中知道了他的身份——那个本该在办公室角落里独自待着的愚蠢的Potter！

Harry早在Draco反击的瞬间实施了格斗桎梏，他用上半身固定对方的脚，让他无处可逃，用脚缠住对方的双臂，让他不能使用魔杖，如此一来，对方的危险度大大降低。

Draco现在真的是欲哭无泪，他发现自己再次被Potter“锁”死。以之前的经验来看，Potter不主动松手自己是绝对离不开的。不过，处于劣势而不自救绝不是一个Malfoy做得出的事，无论如何他还是要试试从Potter怀里挣脱出去。

夜还很漫长，怀抱越来越紧，银白色的月光透过房间的窗户洒落在凌乱的床面上，微微晃动的床幔下，两个身影难分难舍。

（Draco你竟然没拉窗帘！）


	6. 第四夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的不是Draco弱，是Harry战斗本能太变态了！  
> Harry当了黑魔防御课教授后，莫名被发现患有梦游症，还次次必去Draco的办公室。   
> 幸好Snape校长有办法解决这个问题，只是需要七天来熬制魔药。  
> 那么这七天……Draco晚上必须忍受和 Harry共处一室。

就像被治愈魔咒包裹着，舒服得浑身的毛孔都舒张，令人发麻的战栗从脚趾直奔头皮，留下微弱电流经过的感觉，心脏跳动的声音在寂静无声的房间里尤为清晰，“砰”“砰”“砰”，非常有力。

Harry第一次发现睡觉是这么舒服的一件事，舒服得他都不愿意醒过来。

以前睁开眼，他的每块肌肉因为长时间处于警觉状态都僵硬得像块石头。睡觉对于他而言是另外一种折磨，像是用钝得都割不出伤口的刀反复折磨着他的神经，慢慢使他崩溃。他无法保证自己睡着后会发生什么，食死徒是否会来突袭，队友为了保护自己又要做出什么牺牲。为了自己能保持作战的最佳状态，他始终不敢放松自己。即使现在Voldemort已死，食死徒被剿灭，他还是很难做到真正的放松。

而今天，他终于体会到睡觉的乐趣以及床这个好东西。

他身下的床垫柔软的恰到好处，躺在上面的身体微微下陷，每一根骨头都得到了想要的放松。被子和床单质感丝滑，从触感上能断定出它们选用了上好的丝绸，造价不菲，恐怕也只有那些平日里讲究到发稍的贵族才能用的起。房间舒适的温度糅合着若有似无的香气，Harry蹭了蹭脸下的料子，再次感叹，他只有在曾经捡到Draco掉了的手帕上才碰到过这种触感和香气。

除此以外，Harry还觉得怀里的抱枕形状与他自己的身体契合度非常高，堪称绝配。柔软而不脆弱，香味诱人而不刺鼻，甚至会自带略低于他体温的温度。抱枕有效缓解了Harry睡梦中过高的体温，香气放松了他一直紧绷的神经，这或许就是他能安然入睡、一夜好眠的原因吧。

只是……他的床上什么时候有抱枕了？

虽然还没睡醒的Harry再不情愿，他的危机意识还是强迫自己睁开了眼睛。

刚睡醒的他脑子里是一团浆糊，早在战争结束后他就矫正了自己的眼睛，如今不戴眼镜也能看得清。只是刚睁开眼，眼前还是一片朦朦胧胧的蓝色。

眨了眨眼，驱散缠绕在眼球周围的水汽，Harry茫然的目光停留在自己的下巴处那双白嫩纤细的脚。每当自己喷洒的鼻息至脚底，它们都会微微颤抖，一副被自己欺负了又无力反抗的样子，看得他心直痒痒的，所以才做出了一件只要是他清醒状态下绝无可能做出的事——低下头咬它们一口。

刚咬到嘴里，受了惊的脚活像两只小白兔，蹦蹦跳跳挣扎着想逃离。

“Potter！你这个混蛋！醒了还不快松手！”怀里的抱枕剧烈扭动起来，两人的体温也因为摩擦上升不少，突如其来的变化令Harry下意识收缩四肢，抱得更紧，防止对方逃脱。

“你应该叫我Harry，而不是Potter……”几乎是无意识的，Harry心里的话脱口而出，快得他自己都没有察觉到自己说了什么。

怀里的Draco仿佛被人施了一个石化咒，竟然真如Harry心意般一动不动，乖巧的仿佛刚才发生的一切都是Harry的幻觉。原本还没有完全清醒的Harry敏锐的感觉到危险暂时消失，他好不容易聚集起来的注意力又有了溃散的趋势。

时间正好、温度正好、环境正好，分明是催促着Harry再睡一个回笼觉嘛。但还没等Harry享受一会儿安静的时光，一个熟悉而又阴森的声音从床的另一头幽幽响起。

“Harry·Potter，我假设你现在已经睡醒了，刚才你的无礼行为和梦话我可以忽略不计。不过……”Draco深深吸了一口气，瞥了眼枕头旁的魔杖，再次压下胸口翻涌的怒气，“如果你还想要你的手和脚，我建议你现在立刻、马上从我的身上滚下去，然后滚出我的卧室。如果有可能，永远不要再出现在我的视线里！”

Harry被Draco突然出现的声音吓得打了个哆嗦，他现在才真正清醒过来，终于发现自己并不在自己卧室，而且极有可能待在Draco的卧室的这个事实。

“DDDraco，我、我、我怎么在这里！”

他同样被自己现在的举动吓了一跳，赶忙松开手脚，放开了Draco。

刚得到自由，Draco立刻抓起魔杖，对着Harry就施了一打驱逐咒。

由于Harry对于魔咒有一定的免疫作用，驱逐咒最多只能发挥五分之一的效果，还是以Harry允许它打到自己身上为前提。天知道如果不让Draco发泄一下他对自己的怒气，之后还指不定会怎么对付自己。

三分之一秒内想清楚后果的Harry果断接下这一打驱逐咒，顺着起作用的魔咒弹至卧室门外，卧室的门随即被Draco锁上。失去了怀抱里的温暖，Harry觉得自己或许需要加一件衣服，地窖里的温度似乎比他想象的更低些，不知道Draco怎么住的习惯。

迟疑地扫了两眼门锁，Harry伸出手转了转门把手，立刻发觉上面被人施了大量的防御魔咒，保守估计有上百道。

我真的有这么可怕吗？

Harry对Draco下意识的行为非常无语，他讪讪摸着自己的鼻子，心想:“我如果想进去，上千道魔咒对我来说都是形同虚设的……”

额……他刚刚好像是从Draco的卧室里出来？！大好的机会就这么被他白白浪费了！他当时怎么没有留神之前那些找不到的魔药材料是不是被Draco藏在里面呢？

一定是因为刚才注意力完全在Draco身上的缘故，每次只要有他在，自己的视线都会不自觉落在他身上，就像蜜蜂发现花朵、狗熊发现蜂蜜……也不知道自己还会不会有机会再进去探查一次。不过看Draco当时的反应，Harry觉得自己应该是没有希望了。

“Draco？”Harry想归想，能不能进去总是要试的。于是他敲敲门，打算先弄清楚自己之前出现在里面的原因，“你怎么样了？你知道我为什么会进你的卧室吗？”

“你问我？我怎么知道？！”Draco原先咬着下唇，背抵着门，听到Potter的话后忍不住冲门口吼了一句，随后又为自己隔门喊话的愚蠢行为懊悔不已。果然是和愚蠢的狮子待久了，他的脑子也开始退化。

“难道是我大半夜打开房门把你搬进我的卧室，然后把你的手脚缠到我身上，最后还把我的脚塞到你的嘴里让你咬一口的吗？！”

“这……”Draco生气时一贯是这种语气，心里“有鬼”的Harry没敢回嘴，但他又不知道接下来该说些什么。这么多年，他鲜少给这位宿敌赔礼道歉，每次那么做时都会显出他格外笨拙。

“这什么这？我不是说了，请你现在立即马上离开我的办公室。如果可以，Potter先生，以后在学校也不要让我看到你。别逼我再用驱逐咒，这次不会像上次那么幸运了。”握紧了自己的魔杖，Draco其实对自己的话也没有那么自信。他不清楚Potter对魔咒的免疫能力究竟有多高，刚才的驱逐咒虽然是他心神不定时仓促发出的，但少说也用了七分力。如果这次用十分力，不知道能不能将Potter弹出办公室。

“Harry……”

“什么？”Draco重新问了一次，不知道是因为Potter的声音太小还是自己刚刚走神，他只听到了“Harry”。

“我说你应该叫我Harry，Draco。”门外的声音似乎很无奈，但又妥协了。

“Potter，这种时候你竟然还……”Draco的话还没说完就被打断，只是这次的声音更加强势，有些不容反驳的意味。

“叫我Harry，Draco，我们之间没有那么生疏。”

沉默，还是沉默，满室的寂静让室内的温度愈发低了。

Harry料到了Draco不会轻易改口，但他现在从心底想要改变两人的关系。

他们早就不是幼稚的一年级了，如果这次换他先努力，也许两人能变得不再针锋相对，能安静的坐在同一张桌子上，能平静的待在同一间办公室里，甚至能睡在同一张……不对，这个肯定不能。

摇头驱散那些不该有的想法，虽然卧室里的Draco没有做出任何回应，Harry还是选择继续说:“Draco，我可以现在就离开你的办公室。但你希望不在学校见到我恐怕很难实现，我们下午还有节魔药课，希望你没有忘记。我先去准备准备，你……”沉默发酵后还是沉默，寂静不会因为有人的存在就离开。

但Harry很坚持，他的目光定格倔强的钉在没出现一丝变化的门板上，直到听到对方的回答——“砰”的一声，仿佛有什么东西砸在门板上而发出的声音，才转身离开。

针锋相对是两人一贯的相处模式，但Harry现在不想要这样了。

他们不是单纯无知的一年级，因为一次握手而置气，从此将对方看成敌人。也不是身不由己的七年级，他是救世主，他是食死徒，一个代表光明，一个代表黑暗，背后的势力注定了两人成为敌人。现在没有救世主，没有食死徒，有的不过是Hogwarts的教授、Slytherin和Gryffindor的院长。

Harry愿意相信，只要他努力，他们还是可以成为朋友。毕竟当年是Harry先拒绝握Draco的手，如今还想握住它，就得Harry努力让Draco再次自愿伸出手。分院帽有句歌词非常好，“这个世上还有什么朋友，能比Slytherin和Gryffindor更好？”

而房间另一边，扔了一个枕头的Draco仍然坐在地毯上，脸色平静，平静的有些呆滞。

他完全不明白Potter是什么意思，向自己示好？平白无故的，为什么？自己现在难道还有什么可以让他图的东西吗？金钱？Potter从不在乎这些，早在别人想向他行贿被他抓起来时Draco就知道了。地位？更不可能，没有谁能比救世主的地位更高了，Malfoy如今仅剩贵族的地位同样是Potter不在乎的。现在他还能想到的最有可能的就是之前得到的魔药材料！对，一定是这个！

只是，它们真的对他来说这么重要吗？重要到他愿意放下一直以来的成见，试图和Draco、或是说假意和他成为朋友，就像他从还没上学起就一直期望的那样。如果Potter真的图那些魔药材料，只要他说，Draco可以马上给他。只要他别再……别再给他希望，能成为Harry·Potter朋友的希望，一如他过去的想法，甚至是现在的想法。

说实话，Draco现在非常害怕，比起猜测Potter的真实想法，他自己的真实想法更令他羞愧不安。明明两人都对抗了整整七年，自己心里为什么还会因为Potter释放出的一点点善意而变得摇摆不定，萌生出成为朋友的想法？

说不定Potter只是想进一步调查自己还有没有和食死徒接触，借由自己彻底拔出这个隐患。

这个想法非常符合Potter一贯的做法，想到这里，Draco高速运转的大脑出现了几秒空白，原本躁动不安的心也在这片空白中洗涤一新，恢复往日平静。

应该，就是这样。

Draco从地毯上站了起来，下午还有魔药学的课，他得提前准备相关的魔药材料。

当Draco站上讲台，明显能感觉到学生们的兴奋不已，仿佛衣服飞进了一只金色飞贼，连带着身体一刻都停不下来。

皱了皱眉，Draco的眉心已经有了一道浅浅的纹路，是之前岁月对他不仁慈的证明。他刚微微张嘴想叫大家安静下来，余光就瞥到了教室角落那个正在打哈欠的Potter身上。他一手握着魔杖，一手抱在胸前，背靠着教室的墙，动作随性，每换一个姿势都会吸引在场学生的炽热目光。

Potter的傲罗本事非常不错，如果不是他现在故意露个底给自己，自己一开始都没注意到他的存在。

不用多想，这就是原因。

Draco闭上嘴，表情恢复成空白，手里的山楂木魔杖轻轻敲击黑板，魔药的制作流程自动浮现。接下来就是学生自己动手的时间，他会下讲台四处检查学生的步骤是否正确，防止出现意外，上课流程简直和他的教父Snape校长一模一样。

Harry靠着墙，闻着教室里陌生而又熟悉的味道，神情有点说不出的放松。他的目光始终落在四处走动的那个人身上，想着他什么时候过来、为什么他还不过来，寻思他过来以后自己要说些什么。

“教授？教授？Potter教授？”旁边一位Slytherin的女学生轻声唤着Harry。

“嗯？Michelle，有什么事吗？”Harry从想象的漩涡中抽身，目光转移到身旁的学生。

“我不知道该怎么处理这些魔药材料，究竟切多大才最适合。教授您之前是傲罗，魔药学成绩一定相当不错，我可以请教您几个问题吗？你知道的，”Michelle看了一眼Draco，Harry也跟着她看了眼Draco，“Malfoy教授一向让我们自己动手，很少有详细为我们解释……”

“是吗？那我来教你好了。”本着教授教导学生的原则，Harry站到Michelle的右侧，拿着魔杖的手点了点她的右手，“你把刀竖直了切，另外一边的手像我这么握着魔药材料。”

Harry的手稍加演示，不知道是他描述的不到位还是这名学生的理解能力比较差，她的动作始终不怎么规范。

“应该这么切。”作为一头狮子，轻易放弃并不是他的处事风格，他决定亲身教这位不怎么聪明的学生。

他左手握着自己的魔杖，右手按着刀身，纠正了它的偏差，就着学生的手轻轻松松的切了几刀。

“怎么样？明白了吗？”Harry低头看了眼近在咫尺的学生，由于对方身形娇小，几乎完全罩在他的影子底下，这么近的距离，他能清清楚楚的看到她脸上淡淡的红晕。

不知道什么时候，整个教室变得异常安静，仿佛所有人都被按了静止键，一点动静都没有。事实上，所有学生都在Harry指导Michelle时停下了自己手里的动作，Gryffindor的学生惊讶于那名女学生竟然有撩他们院长的勇气，而Slytherin的学生暗自鄙视同院同学的三流作为。

Harry没有等来自己想要的答复，一开始他还以为是自己讲的不够好，对方还是不明白。但他突然觉得背后一凉，两道带着怒气的死亡视线戳中他的后背，让他的危机感陡增，并迅速转过身，魔杖直指危机所在的方向。

“Draco？”

看到他的第一眼，Harry萌生了一个想法，该不会是因为自己教的太好了惹他嫉妒吧。

在Draco开口之后，这个想法就烟消云散了。

“Harry·Potter！该死的！你是个教授！”Draco气势汹汹地走向他，身上的西装俨然是战袍，手里的魔杖看起来恨不得插进Harry的鼻子里，吓得他后退了好几步，“收起你过剩的荷尔蒙，如果你来我的教室不是来协助我保护学生的安全，而是来卖弄你那无处释放、被那些热切无脑的学生称作‘魅力’的东西，那么请你现在、立刻、马上离开我的课堂。你的存在严重影响了我的课堂秩序。”

随即，他右眼的余光移到自从他走近之后就退到一旁的学生身上。

“Michelle小姐，如果你的魔药学知识真的如同你刚才表现的那么差，我不介意给你安排一些禁闭来练习练习，好让你没有那么多空闲的时间去琢磨那些不符合你身份的乱七八糟的东西。”Draco转过身，左眼余光锐利的刀锋依旧在Michelle苍白的脸上，“身为一名Slytherin，你应该知道自己真正需要的是什么，不要去追求那些本就不可能属于自己的东西，我们Slytherin从不委曲求全。”

Michelle的目光自始至终都紧盯着Draco的双眼，不是她不怕院长的压力，而是明白有些东西即使她害怕也得去做，她不能丢了身为Slytherin的傲气。

“我明白了，院长。”

Draco的目光扫视整个教室，明明空无一物，但所有的Slytherin就想知道了什么似的，没有一个躲避他的目光，他们同样用目光默默回答着什么。最后，他的目光又停在Michelle。

“既然Michelle小姐能想明白，那么我想紧闭就免了，毕竟我现在忙的很。Potter，愣着做什么，没看见Smith先生的魔药都变成黑色的了吗？难道你想等到它扑出来才回神吗？”

这一节魔药课绝对是Draco上过的最糟糕的魔药课了，即使是他第一次上课时也没像今天出这么多差错。6组Gryffindor魔药作废，2组Slytherin魔药作废，更别提那些勉强做出来的劣质“药渣”，气得他直接给所有人布置了一份10英寸长的论文作业，并声明下次魔药课就要交，交不出来不要来上他的课。

一切都要怪愚蠢的Potter！

另一边，被Draco“心心念念”的Potter好不容易清理完从魔药战场带出来的魔药残余，没等他歇一歇，突然想起了自己今天同样要上黑魔防御课，于是拿起魔杖匆匆忙忙往教室赶。

等他赶到教室才发现所有的学生都已经到了，大多无精打采的趴在桌上，似乎在哀悼上一节课的悲惨经历。凑巧又那么不凑巧，这些学生的上一节课正是Draco的魔药学。所有学生与Harry目光接触的一刻，Harry油然而生一种心心相惜的“凄凉”感觉。

接下来的一整天，几乎所有教授都能感觉出Draco的一场——他在避免与Harry碰面。为了达到这个目的，他把少数需要出门的是都放弃了，比如吃饭，比如送魔药。

办公室里，正在制作魔药的Draco停下手里的动作，因为已经不需要了。

他一脸慎重的盯着自己面前做失败的魔药，从他开始学习魔药起，就很少有失败的经历，今天他快把之前全部失败的份额用完了。如果被Severus知道了这件事，自己恐怕得在他的毒液里浸泡好几天了。

施了“Scourgify”，将失败的魔药处理掉，Draco发现时针已经过了数字“9”，办公桌桌面上还摆着家养小精灵为他准备的保温晚饭。几乎从下了魔药课开始，他一步也没有迈出过门口，食物都是家养小精灵送进来的。

没等他安安静静吃完饭，熟悉的敲门声准时响起，引得Draco腹诽，既然都能突破自己那么多道防御，难道这道小小的办公室门他还搞不定？

想归想，Draco还是去为Potter开门了。现在的他慢慢开始将白天的Potter和梦游的Potter区分开，至少这个梦游的Potter没怎么惹他生气……

开门后，Draco完全无视Potter的存在。他吃完饭，批改了一部分的作业，又完成了一些治愈魔药，等真的无事可做后，他准备回自己的卧室。左脚刚踏进去，清晨被咬的经历马上浮现在眼前，羞愤之余，他握着魔杖走到Harry面前，打算对他施一个捆绑咒，让他尝尝一晚上不能动的滋味。

怒火冲天的时候容易做傻事，你的情感会压过理智，曾经的教训被遗忘，就像Draco忘记了梦游中的Potter还是Potter，甚至比平时的Potter更加危险这个道理。

“Shit!”几乎在咒语脱口而出的同时，Draco发现了自己的结果，他再一次被这个笨重的Potter压倒在地，双手被擒于头顶。

Potter的牙齿几乎是贴着Draco的颈动脉，他在嘶吼，在警告，警告怀里的Draco不要试图挑战他的权威，否则下场只有死路一条。炙热的气息喷洒在敏感的颈部，激起Draco阵阵战栗。

此时的Draco僵硬的一动不动，两只眼睛直愣愣的盯着办公室的天花板，熟悉的情景令他不由回忆起之前那次经历，和现在的情况非常相似。

失神中的Draco没有一点儿危险，Potter收起了自己的牙齿，开始到处闻是否还有残余的危险气息，从发梢到胸口，从正面到颈后，他现在的第六感正在高速运转。

多年前，凤凰社还在与Voldemort大战时，有一次Potter不知道为什么发起烧，（Draco后来猜测是伤口感染）烧得几乎失去理智。而他本人在治疗过程中极度不配合，一直尝试着离开。当时Draco一气之下就对他施了个捆绑咒，结果不但被他避开了，还将自己压倒在地上，即使是所有在场的凤凰社成员也没办法让Potter放开他。最后，还是他先撑不住，魔杖不小心从手里掉落，失去魔杖的他等于失去了绝大部分战斗力，被Potter认定没有威胁后才慢慢放开了他。

从以前的记忆里抽身，回神的Draco发现Potter现在的状态比之前好了不少，虽然没有放开他的迹象，但手上的力度明显轻了。

迫于无奈，他咬了咬下唇（每次自己感到委屈或者紧张的时候都会有这个小习惯），松开了手里的魔杖，任由它滚到一边。

几乎在他松开手的同时，Potter禁锢他的力度减轻得更加明显。但即便如此，Draco也不敢奋力挣脱，万一一个不小心又被Potter认为是攻击行为，他岂不是又得像昨晚一样被压着一整夜。

终于等到Potter的力度恢复正常大小，Draco才小心翼翼地将自己的身体从Potter怀里抽出，并慢慢站起身。

等他完全站直，Potter还是躺在办公室的地毯上，一动不动。

Draco愤怒地盯着躺倒的Potter，活像自己的目光能在他身上打两个洞似的，然后一跺脚，转身离开。如果有得选，他非常乐意刚才那一脚跺在愚蠢的Potter的肚子上而不是地毯上……

卧室内早被家养小精灵打扫过，昨晚的痕迹完全消失，如果发生过的事也能像痕迹一样消失就好了。

Draco侧卧在窗口前的沙发上，目光触及光洁整齐的床面，神色平静，心思却跑去找门外的Potter了。

不知道他今天还会不会进我的卧室。

哪怕知道只能起到安慰作用，Draco还是将卧室门板上的防御魔咒数量加到了原来的两倍。不过，或许这些对曾经的救世主而言只是小意思。

想着想着，他忍不住自嘲地笑了笑。

自己什么时候需要靠防御魔咒来提供自己安全感？一个梦游的Potter就能轻而易举的突破他刻意布置的防御，更何况是清醒状态的Potter呢。再说，现在是Potter刻意向自己示好，自己绝不会再得到刚入学时出现的结果，为什么反而把自己藏得更深，更加不愿意用真心去接受Potter的好呢？

或许……还是怕了吧。怕现在他对自己的好都是有目的的、怕他在意自己的出身、怕他认为自己将来对他的好都是有企图的（就像之前那样，醒来的第一个反应是Draco有阴谋）、怕自己想得到的远远不止他能给的那些……得了吧，Draco·Malfoy其实就是个名副其实的胆小鬼，他自卑、他怯懦、他明明想要很多却什么也不说。

什么凤凰社的间谍、什么魔药大师、什么魔药学教授！如果不是因为Potter是凤凰社的领导人，为了不让他成为大战中死去的那个人，他会成为凤凰社的间谍？如果不是因为Potter经常在与Voldemort的对抗中受伤，他会夜以继日的研究快速愈合的各种魔药，然后被人认定是魔药大师？如果不是因为一早就猜到Potter最终会回Hogwarts教书，他会回来担任魔药学教授？

够了，总之，一定都要怪愚蠢的Potter！鲁莽的狮子永远只会横冲直撞，根本学不会审时度势，选择说话的时机。

“砰！”

巨大的声响打断了Draco的思绪，他迷茫地将目光移到发声源。

卧室的门板被人用暴力撞开，Draco想起来了，自己除了施加防御魔咒外还把门自带的锁也上了。没经历过暴力对待的门板发出轻鸣，向Draco抱怨着Potter粗鲁的行为。但Draco根本没注意到这些，他的注意力根本不在这儿，微微细尘中的人影正缓缓走近他，他的注意力全在那人身上。

Potter的神情没有丝毫变化，目光呆滞、脚步随性，只是径直往床铺的方向走去。这次，Draco完整的观看了Potter“上床”的过程（直走——绊倒——躺好）。对于那个正霸占着自己床铺的人，他的心里说不出是心酸还是愤怒。

最后统统化为一声叹息，以及一声轻语。

“算了，今晚的床让给你睡了。”


	7. 第五夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的不是Draco弱，是Harry战斗本能太变态了！  
> Harry当了黑魔防御课教授后，莫名被发现患有梦游症，还次次必去Draco的办公室。   
> 幸好Snape校长有办法解决这个问题，只是需要七天来熬制魔药。  
> 那么这七天……Draco晚上必须忍受和 Harry共处一室。

卧室里的窗帘维持着昨晚敞开的模样，浅金色的阳光透过玻璃一寸寸侵染幽暗的空间。晨光里，蜷缩在沙发里的人一动不动，仍由一束阳光打在盖着的天蓝色毛毯上。他侧卧着，浅色的眉毛因为不舒服的睡姿微微皱起，直到阳光亲吻了他的眼睛，他的睫毛才颤颤抖抖的打开。

“哦～”Draco醒来几乎立刻发出痛苦的呻吟，他用右手揉着自己落枕的脖子，愤愤不平的怒视那个进了自己房、抢了自己床、自己还不能赶走的人。他睡着高床软枕一夜好梦，自己却只能窝在沙发上凑活一夜。

有一瞬间Draco产生了一个想法，他晚上可以回Malfoy庄园，自己卧室里的床远比这里的沙发舒服，还不用担心有Potter的打扰。但他随即放弃了这个想法。

自己这么灰溜溜的回去算什么？怕了Potter？还有，为什么是他走而不是Potter走？难道他就必须要把自己的房间让出来吗？

所有的想法出现得快，溜得更快，而所有的答案其实他都心里有数。

还有一个非常重要的原因，那就是如果被父亲发现他这么狼狈的回家，指不定心血来潮准备教导自己怎么追求Potter。别以为上次回Malfoy庄园他没看出来，父亲知道他的想法后眼里分明流露出“过了这么长时间你还没有抓住他”的意思。虽然自己真的不知道怎么追人，但父亲想也别想干涉他的选择、过程以及结果，明明他和母亲也是因为家族联姻才在一起的，幸运的是他们最终相爱了。况且Malfoy从来都是被人追求的，他哪里会有什么追求别人的经验呢。

基于以上的原因……自己的确也没有追求别人的经验。

从他和Potter第一次见面起，他满脑子想的都是怎么吸引Potter的注意（凡事都和他作对）、怎么整Potter、怎么揭发救世主的邪恶（真的被他发现的话，自己恐怕会被吓得不轻），上了七年学，他的精力全花在经营贵族间的联系以及与Potter一伙人作对上，忙得连谈恋爱的时间都没有，又哪里来的经验呢。

难不成自己真的需要找人讨教谈恋爱的经验？

这个诡异的念头刚冒出头，Draco立刻狠狠地摇了摇头，似乎是把那个骇人的想法甩出自己的脑子。

还是顺其自然吧，万一自己的主动产生什么反效果就不好了。

打定不过分主动追求的主意，Draco不再理会床上睡得舒服的Potter，他洗漱完成后就准备去大厅享受自己的早餐。走之前他还在想，他好像没有叫醒Potter的义务吧。

Hogwarts的走廊很长，长到从Slytherin的地窖走到大厅的路上，Draco想象出好几种等会儿吃早餐的情景了。

虽然他有段时间没有出现在餐桌上了，但他相信Slytherin学生们有自我的修养约束，无论他在与否都不受影响，该保持的餐桌礼仪一点都不会少。（毕竟蛇王居高座，哪怕是最活泼的Gryffindor在这时候也会乖乖遵守规则。很少有人能承受住来自蛇王的死亡凝视，即使是他们的父母也一样）

因此，当Draco出现在餐桌时，他很满意自己看到的情况。Slytherin的餐桌在大厅的最左边，他正是从左边的门口进来，所以不存在故意表现给他看的可能。Slytherin的餐桌如传统一样，是四个学院里最安静的，唯一作响的是刀叉触碰餐盘的声音。

他冲正在优雅进餐的Slytherin们露出一个满意的微笑，接着对喧哗的Gryffindor长桌皱起眉。不过他既然不是Gryffindor的院长，就没必要对他们的用餐礼仪多做评判。

Draco走上教授席，选择了Severus右边的空位坐下，他的右手边还有一个空位，明显是为了某位与他一样迟到的教授预留的位置。而Severus的左边坐着“蹭吃蹭喝”的小天狼星，明明不是学校的教授，偏偏仗着自己是教授家属的身份，学校的饭一顿不落的都吃了，还把本应该坐在校长旁边的McGonagall副校长挤到一边。

“Draco，我想你或许知道我们那位迟到的Potter教授怎么还不出现？”面对校长的肯定式疑问句，Draco优雅地回以一笑。

“很遗憾，校长，我的确知道Potter教授为什么还没出现，”他将盘子里的熏肉切成小块，“但他似乎并不想要吃早餐，或者说，他更想要休息。”嘴里的熏肉有点冷了，口感和味道大打折扣，Draco一脸严肃地咽下它们，同时考虑自己下次是否应该继续选择在办公室吃早餐，起码家养小精灵拿过来的早餐是热的。

“抱歉，我来迟了！”一阵“乒乒乓乓”的撞击声后，Harry风似的跑进大厅，一路上撞倒了不少东西，最后几乎是跌进属于他的座位。

“Harry，你没事吧？”

“Potter教授，或许我该提醒你，这里是学校！”

小天狼星关心的声音和Severus暗藏警告的声音一齐响起，Harry下意识看向他们。

Severus盯着（他认为）年纪大了、行为还和一年级时一样鲁莽的Potter，接下来的话像淬了毒药的刀锋，虽然还没有真正刺中Harry，但他的直觉早就警醒他其中隐藏的危险，“如果你认为我们的学生都和巨怪一样皮糙肉厚、扛打耐摔，那你随时随地可以尽情地奔跑、冲撞，我绝不拦你。但作为Hogwarts的校长，我不得不提醒你，免得你将来被魔法部起诉的时候还头脑空空，不明白原因。你应该从Granger小姐那里听说过这个事实，每个小巫师对于魔法界都是稀少而极其重要的，你的任何有可能伤害到他们的鲁莽行为，都将被魔法部……”

话还没说完，Severus的嘴被小天狼星递过来的食物堵了个正着，即使他不断甩眼刀到那只碍事的笨狗身上，奈何人家早已习惯，虱子多了不怕咬，脸上堆着讨好的笑容，手里的东西没有一点移开的打算。

“我感到非常抱歉，校长。”Potter的声音闷闷的，没有往日的活力，甚至都没有打算反驳Severus的意思，“我下次一定注意。”

Severus的目光不动声色地扫过右手边正优雅进餐、仿佛旁边根本没有Potter这个人的教子，眼里疑惑的神色更加浓重。

Potter这是怎么了？今天都能这么冷静的听完他的讽刺，还一句嘴都没回，自愿接受自己的批评。难道真的是爱情的力量让他成长了？这个毛毛躁躁的小巨怪今天变得这么乖，乖得他……都没有继续骂他的兴趣了。这些难道都归功于收服了他的Draco？

Severus此时的眼神难掩复杂，他看着左手边仍拿食物堵着自己嘴，企图不让自己再讽刺Potter的笨狗，心里像被跳跳蛙打翻了调料罐，一时五味俱全。

为什么这只笨狗和他在一起这么久了，不但没有变得成熟，反而比他们在一起之前更加幼稚？难道他们之间的就不是爱情吗？

想到这里，一向以冷静自持的Hogwarts校长有了一种掀桌的冲动，他真的差一点点就要掀翻教授用餐的长桌。如果不是双手紧握桌子边缘时高速运转的大脑封闭术及时阻止了他之后的行动，给了他更多思考的时间，今天真不知道该怎么收场。

施一个大型失忆咒？这或许可以成为参考解决方案之一。

Severus以前似乎从哪里听说过，坏的爱情会让人变成疯子，好的爱情会让人变成小孩。这么想想，他突然觉得那张傻兮兮的笑脸现在勉强变得和他最宝贝的魔药差不多可爱了。

小天狼星不解地盯着自家爱人风云变幻的神情，他瞥向自己的目光一次比一次寒冷，一次比一次瘆人。如果不是最后的一个眼神回春了，小天狼星真担心自己会不会被冻死在这里，成为傲罗史上第一个被爱人用目光杀死的人。

一口咬下嘴边的肉，Severus慢慢咀嚼着，下颚棱角时隐时现，他的目光始终没有离开小天狼星的脸。

小天狼星虽然从表面上看还算镇定（刨去僵硬的面部表情和偶尔哆嗦的手），他收起自己的叉子，继续切盘子里的牛排，但心里在暴风式哀嚎。早知道他就不帮Harry了，被爱人这么直勾勾的盯着，一方面要忍受他犀利的目光，另一方面还要忍住扑过去的冲动，他都感觉自己的精神快被分裂成两半了。

顾及Severus和自己的颜面，小天狼星耐心的忍了一会儿、一会儿、又一会儿，然后猛地站了起来。他用所有人都能听得见的声音说了句“Sev,我找你有点事”，之后也不理会Severus的“放手！有事在这里说”，拽着他就跑。不愧是同样出自Gryffindor，他和Harry跑步时出现的情况相差无几，一路撞了不少东西，连带着被他拽着跑的Severus也跌跌撞撞。经过McGonagall教授身边时，小天狼星似乎还听到了她“年轻人那”的感叹，那张糙脸难得红了起来。

短暂的八卦声被McGonagall教授制止，她表示“继续吃你们的饭，校长接下来很忙，小天狼星和他有很多正事要谈”，于是学生们装作什么也不知道，重新投入美食的怀抱。

“嘿，Draco……”Harry刚一开口就犹犹豫豫，没有一点以前的果断，但他接下来的话都被Draco的一个小动作制止在咽喉里。

Draco的右手小幅度的优雅一挥，手里握着的餐刀仿佛是那根山楂木魔杖，而Harry就是那个被他施了魔咒的对象。

“Potter，我希望即使你是只Gryffindor的狮子，也该了解什么是餐桌礼仪。”轻轻揩了一下嘴角，Draco再次把餐巾平铺在大腿上，“如果可以，我更希望你能做到进食无言。”

说完，他继续享受自己的早餐。不知道为什么，他又觉得嘴里的早餐变得美味了，看来下次还是在大厅里吃早餐吧。

而好不容易打起精神的Harry又蔫蔫的，比被Severus教训的时候更加情绪低落。但随后他又调整好了自己的心情，开始狼吞虎咽的吃起早餐。

Draco还是愿意和他说话，这起码是个好现象，难道不是吗？（他也只能这么安慰自己了。）

看似专注于吃早餐的Draco其实一直用余光注视着Harry的一举一动。如果说一开始看到他无精打采的样子还让Draco有些担心自己刚才的话会不会太不近人情了，那Harry接下来那副生龙活虎的样子真是气得Draco手痒痒，原来他的话对Harry产生不了半分影响。

教授席上突兀的空了两个位子，一旁Harry和Draco之间的气氛透露着古怪，其他教授要么和身旁的人进行简短友好的交谈，要么降低自身存在感。他们都在想：“现在的教授不好当啊，随便一点和其他教授的互动都会吸引来大批学生的目光，他们眼中的狂热真的是热得吓人。”

现在吸引了绝大多数学生的目光的是正在高冷用餐的Malfoy教授，他的举止乍看之下和平时没什么区别，学生们善于发现线索的眼睛早就察觉了他的不同，连带着身旁的Potter教授也表现得不太自然。

Draco昨天睡了一晚沙发，整个人腰酸背疼，即使现在自己明面上能维持着一副优雅的壳子，但实际上自己的腰简直像是被人折着折腾了一整个晚上，都快断了，脖子也非常僵硬。这就是他为什么不拿正眼看Potter的理由。与睡了一个好觉的Potter相比，明明是自己的情况更加惨，他刚才居然差一点点认为Potter比他还可怜！（事实上Draco已经认为Potter可怜了）

Draco与自己不争气的想法置起气，他将手里的刀叉往盘子边一摆，起身离开了教授长桌。走之前，他看到Potter正用自以为藏得很好的眼神小心翼翼地观察着自己的表情，他轻哼了一声，快步消失在走廊里。

这一次，他的身后并没有传来凌乱的脚步声……

Hogwarts的白天是由学生们的惊呼以及教授们的叮嘱和警告拼凑起来的，幽灵们喜欢飘在半空中看学生们出错，他们发现了学生的错误不但不提醒，有时还会刻意捣乱（绝不会出现在上课时间）。他们最喜欢看学生们既生气，又对他们无可奈何的样子。

今天，Harry发现一天竟然可以那么长，长到他对幽灵的故意恫吓都麻木无感。

他在想什么呢？ 

他在想Draco。

从早上在餐桌上见过Draco起，他就一直没有再见过他。恰巧今天一整天都没有魔药学的课，他也没有理由打着保护学生安全的旗号出现在Draco的面前。

之前Harry在他床上咬了他，之后就不欢而散，Harry不知道Draco现在还有没有为这件事生气。如果生气了，Harry都不知道该怎么得到他的原谅。加上今早再次从他的床上醒来，Harry没有摸到一旁的床面属于Draco的温度，心里开始担心是不是因为自己占了他的床导致他一夜没睡，过度膨胀的内疚和自责压榨着他的心，最近他都有种胸口发闷的错觉。其实，他不排斥和Draco睡在同一张床上的想法。和他以前的同事相比，Draco的味道非常好闻，对他还有安神作用，他怎么可能讨厌呢。（战争时期，一队人挤一起倒地就睡，另外一队人警戒）显然是Draco讨厌他的味道。

Harry低头闻了闻身上的衣服，除了皂角的香气，他没闻出什么其他的怪味道。

难道Draco不喜欢这种皂角味？

Harry考虑了换一块皂角的想法，但他还是觉得他有非常多的事需要和Draco面对面谈一谈。虽然说面对面免不得又要被Draco讽刺一番，但他就是想听一听他的声音，看一看他的表情，哪怕只是让两人在同一个房间里……

Harry狠狠的挠了挠自己原本就挠得凌乱的黑发，好吧，他得承认自己现在对Draco的关注程度非常不对劲，或者说绝对超过了某个度，某个同事或是好朋友该有的度。

他会注意到很多事，比如吃某些菜时，Draco用叉子的手会停顿0.1秒，他猜测Draco应该是不喜欢吃它们。再比如自己和他吵架时，有时Draco会下意识咬着下嘴唇，这时自己的语速和措辞也会受到影响，内容磕磕绊绊，让他有扳倒自己的机会。因为他知道这是Draco受了委屈之后会有的表现，并不自觉地想安慰他，令他开心。诸如此类，从Draco的发梢到指尖，从外在到内里，他认为自己完全可以出一本名叫《Draco·Malfoy》的书了。

不仅如此，连自己回Hogwarts教书有一大部分需要也是因为Draco。当时的他想，既然连Draco都能在Hogwarts当教授，为什么他不能呢？就是因为这个想法，他结束傲罗工作后才选择回到这里教书。

即然已经养成了这种关注的习惯，Harry也没想强迫自己不再去注意Draco。自从大战结束后，他的热情似乎和Voldemort的生命一起消耗殆尽，二十多岁的他过得比Dumbledore还像个老头子，还产生了隐居的想法。如果不是最后坚持来Hogwarts教书，他都不知道热情重新被燃起是这么棒的一种感觉，他很少有这么强烈想去做某件事的想法。正因如此，心之所想，从来他都选择为之所往，这次也不例外。

他现在唯一担心的是自己过分的关注有没有被对方察觉，会不会被对方拒绝，如果拒绝了，那自己之后该如何是好……

为了谨慎起见，Harry决定以后努力掩饰自己的目光，务必不被那人发现。

而在Harry脑海里的小世界跑来跑去的主人公，现在正待在自己的办公室。自早餐后，他就一步也没离开过这里。

他现在同样处在烦恼的泥沼里，迟迟不能脱身。

如果Draco说他没有察觉Potter的变化，那绝对是骗人的。即使不是Slytherin，即使是Gryffindor都能察觉到Potter“无处安放”的目光。

是从什么时候起，他的目光会在每一个有自己的场合里始终落在自己身上？经历过之前那场争吵？得知自己是Slytherin的院长兼魔药学教授？或者说更早以前？恐怕可以追溯到他们可爱又可笑的学生时期。

是的，自己总是担当学院里的小王子、邪恶的Slytherin、Gryffindor的敌人、持有偏见的纯血贵族……顶着许许多多的冠名词，自己一次又一次的和Potter产生摩擦，一次次被推近、发生碰撞、再渐渐远离，退到一个安全的距离，保持着看得到打不到、骂得到碰不到的安全。

命运女神明显偏心Harry·Potter，次次冲突几乎都是他胜利，自己的计划落空。从那时起，只要是两人同时出现的场合，他们一定第一时间就注意到对方，并开始暗自较劲。或许只有面对Voldemort的死亡威胁才能暂时将两人的注意力分散，但一旦Voldemort没有出现，Potter仍然能关注到他的小动作，就像大战时他们俩爆发出的超乎寻常的默契一样，仿佛天生，仿佛注定。

有句话说的非常有道理，最了解你的人往往是你的敌人。

那么，如果他们现在连敌人的关系都无法维持的话，他们该怎么处理和面对以后相处的日子呢？

让Potter或者他的目光从此离开彼此？

Draco咬了咬下唇，他没有信心能做到这个程度。但是Potter的话……他也没有办法保证对方也做不到。

想想今天，Potter不就做到了吗？他的目光不会永远放在自己身上，如果他和自己一样都做不到的话，在自己离开后他会追上来。

但他没有。

Draco现在不得不考虑另一个问题，他们现在是什么关系？

敌人？从属？同事？总之不是什么一个人离开另一个人必须跟上的关系。两人又不是连体婴，Potter之前的选择完全正确，自己走了又和他有什么关系？

咬了咬下唇，Draco承认自己现在的想法多少有点赌气的意味，绝不是平时成熟的他该有的样子。但他现在该死的生气，气Potter的迟钝、气他没有来追自己、气他对待自己时的小心翼翼……反正他愿意放任自己生气，难道自己生气还需要顾忌什么人吗？

就这样生了一天闷气，Draco的工作几乎一无进展。

“叩叩”的敲门声响起，Draco从制作魔药中抬起头，他沉默了片刻，拿出西装口袋里的怀表，发现现在才19点，不知道谁会在这种时候找他。

放下手里做了一半的魔药，他略微松了一口。其实他知道自己今天的状态并不适合做魔药，勉强自己不仅是对自己水平的侮辱，更是对魔药的侮辱。

“Potter？”打开门，Draco诧异地盯着此时不该出现在自己门口的Harry，对方表现得比他更加手足无措，像是偷偷夜游被他抓到了。

Draco再次确认了一遍时间，现在还没到休息时间，对方的梦游症应该还没发作，难道他今天早睡了？

“Draco。”

很好，会说话，不是梦游。Draco在心里开始给Harry进行诊断。他既然是魔药大师，诊断病人的能力还是有的。

杵在门口的Harry尴尬的笑了笑，不仅是为了Draco流露于言表的惊讶，更是因为自己现在一头热的行为，“不请我进去坐坐吗？”

Draco盯着他的眼睛没有说话，随后侧过身，让出进门的空间。

Harry摸摸自己的下巴，心想着Draco什么时候这么好说话，脚下没有一丝停顿地走了进去。没走几步，他的身体瞬间紧绷，但很快放松下来。他知道对方没有恶意，如果自己遇到这种情况，采取的手段恐怕会更加激烈。

刚才发生了什么呢？

当Harry走过Draco身边时，Draco迅速掏出自己的魔杖，对着那个毫无防备的背影施了几个解除魔法的咒语。如果对方身上并没有施任何魔法，只会感觉一阵微微刺痛的魔法波动扫过全身。

检查之后，Draco显然对自己得到的结果并不满意，但他还是坐到了Harry的对面。值得一提的是Harry这次没有坐到角落的椅子上，他选择了便于两人交谈的沙发。

两人就这么面对面静坐了半个小时，Draco面无表情，Harry面带犹豫。期间Harry多次想开口，但嘴唇启启合合，心中的话比康沃尔郡小妖精还狡猾，每每在快要被他抓住时溜出他的掌心。

“Potter，我想你不是来向我炫耀你的牙口有多好，”Draco的声音富有磁性而凌冽，像一支箭，“嗖”的一声命中红心，直奔主题，“如果你没什么事，请你先离开，我还需要为学校的医疗室熬制魔药。”

“有事有事！”听到Draco要赶自己走，Harry感觉自己像个十几岁的冲动小伙儿，毛毛躁躁地想表达些什么，但又始终无法抓住主题，只能用笼统粗糙的借口掩饰自己的慌张，“我肯定是有事才来找你！”

“哦？是吗？那你说，我听着。”Draco原本打算站起来，现在略微向后靠在沙发上，让自己看起来轻松些。他一点也不担心自己表现的会不会有什么异样，因为对面的Potter就是个异样，他表现得像是屁股底下有只地精，坐立不安。

“哦、哦，其实、其实是这样的，我、我是来向你道歉的。”虽然脑子里乱哄哄的，但是道歉这个念头在他所有想法理清之前先跳了出来。

忽视对面Draco再次因为他的话而瞪大双眼，Harry觉得自己好不容易练厚的脸皮现在轻易又变得滚烫，他完全不敢想象自己现在的样子。即使如此，他还是决定硬着头皮说下去。

“对于昨天早上发生的事，我感到非常抱歉。”Harry紧张地咽了口口水，事实上他根本没想好怎么说，之后的话完全是现想现说的，因此一些真心话难免被夹杂其中，弄得两人间的气氛更加诡异。

“我那天醒来，可能、可能是因为我还没睡醒，以为我怀里的是个抱枕。你知道的，我们之前生活的环境有多糟糕，睡觉的质量很难有保障。那天是我第一次睡得那么舒服，哦，当然今天早上我睡得也非常好。Draco，你卧室的床真的很舒服。不对，我不是想说这个。我刚刚说到哪儿了？对了，我说到我可能睡得迷糊了。当时是你的脚在我的下巴那里，就像是特意送到我的嘴边……抱歉抱歉，我不是这个意思。我是说、我是说它出现的位置太过凑巧了，而且我的鼻息还会让它微微颤抖，看起来太可爱了。抱歉抱歉！非常抱歉！我用错形容词了，绝对不是你听到的那个意思，绝对不是！是太可怜了，不，也不是，是、是……总之，非常抱歉，我当时可能真的是睡昏了头，竟然咬了你。或许、或许我是把你的脚当成了食物，那天早上我太饿了，而你的脚又那么白嫩……”

Harry的脑子恐怕从昨天早上起就没有清醒过！他丝毫都没意识到自己的话越来越往一个暧昧的角度偏转，而另一个主人公早就被他的话气得耳朵通红，苍白的脸颊因情绪的翻滚染上迷人的羞色。

“Harry·Potter！你到底想表达什么！”

面对Draco的呵斥，Harry的话骤断，他傻愣愣地望着姑且被理解成恼羞成怒的Draco，手突然掩住心口，低下了头。

“对于我昨天早上的行为，我感到非常抱歉，希望能得到你的谅解。”

并不是说Harry现在有多么痛心疾首，而是他再不按住自己的心口，自己的心脏就快要挣脱身体的束缚，蹦到Draco的身上了。

他头一次感觉到如此强力的心跳。不同于面对危险时肾上腺素作用下的狂跳，也不同于经历冒险之后喜悦的蹦跳。即使身体不动，即使没有做任何事，只要一想到某个人，一看到某个人，他的心脏就会开始不可抑制的加速，跳动的频率恐怕都快赶上金色飞贼震动翅膀的频率。但他一点儿都不觉得难受，反而觉得非常幸福，仿佛从心脏里流出的不是血液，而是甜蜜的枫糖，比他曾在Dumbledore那里吃到的蟑螂堆还要甜！

“好吧，我原谅你了。”Draco像泄了气一样坐回沙发，他惊恐的发现自己竟然受不了Potter任何难过失望的表情。他的紧张牵动着自己的紧张，他的失望牵动着自己的失望，他的痛苦就像是一把利刃，一刀一刀的凌迟Draco柔软的心脏。

“真的！Draco你真的原谅我了？！”Harry原本以为自己做了那样的事，又说了那样的话，Draco肯定不会原谅自己，哪里想到过这种结果，“你真是我的好朋友！”

“好朋友吗？”Draco一字一字的说出来，这几个字被他反复咀嚼了几遍，口中满满的苦涩的滋味。他再次挂起贵族式的假笑，掩藏了真实的表情，“Potter，我们只是同事，不是朋友。”

“有什么关系？同事就不能是朋友了吗？”Harry皱着眉，不能理解Draco的思想。

Draco张了张嘴，随后轻轻吐出一口气，他觉得自己最近吐气的频率愈发高了，这都要怪身边这个一直惹他生气的Potter。

“算了，你不能理解就算了。不过既然歉你已经道了，现在你是不是可以回去了？”Draco站起身，拂去衣服上的折痕，明显表现出要送Harry出门的打算。

“是……我是该……回去了。”Harry慢腾腾站起身，几乎是用比蚂蚁还要慢的速度朝门口走，期间还无数次回头看Draco，活像一只被主人赶出门的大狗，任谁看了都会觉得可怜。

于是……Draco再次看了眼怀表，没想到两人不知不觉中已经待在一起一个多小时。

“你……”话还没说完，Harry立马回过头，殷切地望着Draco。Draco的表情一僵，木木的继续说：“既然已经这么晚了，反正你之后还得来，今天就在这里睡吧。”

“好！”Harry非常自觉的走进Draco的卧室，连拦的机会都没给Draco留。

今天晚上，Draco和Harry和解了，并约定在Harry的梦游症还没有治愈好期间共享一张床。谁让他们是同事/朋友呢？

但半夜Draco就后悔了。

他被突袭的噩梦惊醒。他梦见自己被纳吉尼死死缠住，四肢无法动弹，差一点点就被拆解入腹。当时的那种即将被吃了的恐惧感还残留在他的肌肉里，使之微微颤抖。他怀疑自己的脑子是不是刚被巨怪踩过，要不然怎么会同意和Potter共享一张床呢？他早该猜到Potter怎么可能安安稳稳地待在另一半的床上！不然现在这个死死抱着自己的人是谁？

不过，当Draco转过头凝视他的睡颜时，心里的怒火像是被人泼了一池的温水，彻底浇熄了。他难得这么近距离观察Harry·Potter安详的睡颜，眉眼舒展，嘴角翘起，也不知道他做了什么好梦。

今晚的月光平平淡淡，与往日并没有什么区别。但Draco突然从中觉察到了一种安稳的感觉，他的所有棱角在这一刻都软化了，仿佛他已经脱离现实的苦恼，入了一种全知全然的境界。而他对面的Harry，就是此时的整个世界。

“晚安，Harry~”

一声温柔的呢喃融入浓浓的墨色里，化成一缕清风、一抹香气，偷偷潜进情人的梦里。


	8. 第六夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的不是Draco弱，是Harry战斗本能太变态了！  
> Harry当了黑魔防御课教授后，莫名被发现患有梦游症，还次次必去Draco的办公室。   
> 幸好Snape校长有办法解决这个问题，只是需要七天来熬制魔药。  
> 那么这七天……Draco晚上必须忍受和 Harry共处一室。

阳光从窗户一隅照进卧室，偷窥着床上安睡的两人。小麦色的手臂环抱着蜷缩在丝绸被底下的人，铂金色和黑色的发丝即使纠缠在一起也显得那么泾渭分明。

睡觉睡到自然醒对Harry来说一直是件稀罕的事，但最近似乎发展成了他的一种习惯，习惯每天从Draco的床上起来，习惯每天睡到快要吃早餐才醒。即使如此，他还是没习惯每次都乖乖呆在怀里的Draco，真是太不可思议了！

铂金色的长发之下是苍白而纤长的脖颈，往下是光滑紧实的背部。离得这么近，Harry连一个毛孔都找不到。再往下的部分虽然被很好的隐藏在被子里，但只要Harry有心，完全可以凭借手底肌肉纹理的触觉在脑里描绘出一张清晰的图纸。

请相信他，绝对不会比肉眼见到的相差分毫。

不过他没有那么做，比起这么活跃的想法，他刚刚睡醒的脑子迟钝得连一个粉红泡泡都冒不出来。

或许今天是个完美的早晨。

当Harry睁开眼睛，他的脑子里突然蹦出这么一句话。

他难得比Draco醒得早，之前几次等他醒来，身边的床铺已经一片冰冷，连带着他原本雀跃的心也归于平寂。虽然这里的床很舒服，他睡得也很好，但他始终不喜欢这么孤寂的环境。与Gryffindor相比，Slytherin似乎更加享受安静。

睡意渐退，理智正在慢慢回归。Harry脑中闪过昨天道歉的尴尬场面，他再次确定自己不适合向Draco道歉。当时轻易被Draco影响思绪、拼命解释的他实在是太傻了！

他在心里暗暗下决定，下次还是避免做出什么惹Draco生气的事吧。

决定完一件大事，Harry忍不住又放松下来。今天上午没有课，下午才需要给五年级的学生上课，他完全可以再在床上睡一会儿。他的头不自觉地蹭了蹭脸颊处丝绸般的触感，柔软、丝滑、小小的分叉……分叉？

陡然睁开眼睛，Harry这才注意到自己的脸颊不是和上次一样贴着枕头，而是贴着Draco的头顶，发旋周围的头发因为他刚才的动作被蹭得一团乱。Draco已经没有用发胶的习惯了，头发软软的散在床铺上。在金色阳光的照耀下，铂金的头发被染成金黄色，更凸显它主人苍白的肤色。

很少有看到Draco的头发被弄得这么乱的时候，天知道他有多么宝贝它们。

出于心虚，Harry抬起手企图让那些可怜的头发再次变回整整齐齐的模样，但他的动作还没进行到一半就立即退回原位。

Merlin在上！

他没想到自己和Draco竟然贴得这么紧！

四条腿交缠在一起，两具身体间没有一丝空隙，Draco的头正埋在他的颈窝，呼出的温热鼻息吹过他的锁骨，留下轻微的氧意。此时两人的睡衣形同虚设，在肌肤紧贴的地方，体温毫无障碍的传递给彼此，仿佛早已融为一体、亲密无间。

Draco又是这么乖巧的睡在他的怀里。每次睡着了，在自己面前就一点防备也没有，醒着就和猫一样，一碰就炸毛，真叫他为难，他到底该拿他怎么办呢？

像是被人下了迷魂药，Harry再次着迷地伸出手去触摸眼前的柔发，甚至挑起一撮缠绕着食指。它们柔软而坚韧，滑得像丝绸，柔得像棉花，坚韧得如同主人的个性，颜色淡雅，反倒衬得Harry的手指粗糙不堪。与Harry狂放不羁的乱发不同，它们经过悉心的打理。

Harry微微晃神的想，这样的Draco到底是怎么在大战中坚持到最后的？

他是这么的精致、脆弱……懦弱。作为一名魔药大师，他应该在Malfoy庄园里熬制魔药，而不是一次次出现在战场上。有好几次Harry都在战场上看到Draco的身影，是的，即使带着面具，他也能第一时间认出他来。泥泞、血污、杂垢还有魔咒的战场，到底是什么支撑懦弱的他不马上转身逃离，反而坚持到了最后？难道他很早以前就看错了Draco，其实Draco是个勇敢的人？

虽然心思不知道飞到哪里去了，但Harry手上的动作没有停。他蹂躏着Draco可怜的头发，从发梢到头皮，差一点点就摸到了他的脸，差一点点。

阳光下的Draco周身镀上了一层柔光，浑身的刺因为睡着的缘故被收了起来，单纯的像个天使，就这么静静的，静静的躺在Harry的怀里，安静、乖巧，任Harry为所欲为。被眼皮呵护着的眼眸是多么明媚，不用睁开Harry也一清二楚。还有那双薄唇，它的形状是那么完美，它的颜色是那么粉嫩，但每当它张开时，甜美和恶毒并存，Draco就会化身成恶魔，催促着Harry堕落……

“唔～”可能是被摸的烦了，Draco的头向旁边偏了些，眼皮轻微的颤抖着，他在继续睡和清醒过来之间痛苦的徘徊，所以发出一声极轻的呻吟。

即便它很轻，但在一间没有声响的房间里，宛如平底惊雷，猛地拽回了Harry的神志，吓得他立即收回自己的手，随后保持一动不动的状态。

没了骚扰，Draco终于不用强迫自己继续做选择，几乎是立刻进入深度睡眠。谁知道他昨晚几点睡的，总之现在非常的困。

Harry在自己的手和Draco的脸之间来回的看，仿佛在确认刚才发生的事到底是不是真的。如果不是Draco突然出声，他或许、或许已经摸上了对方的脸，他突然有点期待指腹下的触感。

“哦～”Harry发出一声无声的哀嚎，以手掩面，对自己下意识的行为感觉十分惭愧。

看看，看看自己都做了些什么！他刚刚竟然想摸Draco，自己的朋友，还是那种想……他究竟是把Draco置于哪个位置？自己刚才的行为差一点点就超过了朋友的界限，更别提Draco说的同事了。

或许是Harry自责的动作过大，再次牵连到Draco。就像是一条被打扰了冬眠的蛇，Draco鲜为人知的轻微起床气被刺激出来。

他的喉头发出几声不明的低吼，手臂勒紧怀里的抱枕，（Harry现在才发现Draco的手正环着他的脖子）小幅度换了睡姿，更便于他入睡。可能是他的低吼小有成效，躁动的源头瞬间消失，这令他心满意足的蹭了蹭“枕头”，重新入睡。

可怜Harry，先是被Draco的低吼吓了一跳，紧接着被他贴紧的行为弄得脸红心跳。他的发丝轻柔的滑过Harry敏感的颈部，激起他阵阵反应，之后愈发不敢乱动。他没法保证如果Draco再乱动或者乱叫，自己会不会出现什么不得体的反应，毕竟他现在还是个二十好几的小伙子……

如果说Harry之前“天真”的认为躺在Draco卧室的床上是一种享受，那么他现在真是欲哭无泪。这根本不是享受，反倒像是在受罪，还是遥遥无期、甘之如饮的那种。

不过看Draco的样子，的确非常享受。Harry已经不知道多久没看过他这么平静放松的神情了，不过上次自己是 什么时候见过的呢？

沉思片刻，Harry的愁眉不但没有半点展开的趋势，反而在心里苦笑。

不了解他的人会认为他是个毛毛躁躁但责任感十足的年轻人，但了解他的朋友都知道，他并不像自己所表现出来的那么鲁莽毛躁，恰恰相反，那些看似鲁莽但幸运的决策都是经过他直觉推算过的，只是他从不主动表现出来。现在，他发现自己思考的点兜兜转转总会落到Draco身上，即使直觉不给他警告，他也能察觉出自己的改变。

因为怀中人而发生的改变。

只是他现在还不能确定Draco的想法，不知道两人现在的相处模式属于互生情愫还是被归于自己定义的“朋友”。之前因为救世主的身份，不计其数的男女愿意为之主动献身，但这个身份在面对Draco时却成了一种阻碍，一种无法逃避又难以解决的阻碍。

Harry放纵自己想一些乱七八糟的事，例如现在非常庆幸自己患上了梦游症，不是它的出现，两人或许在有生之年都会一直保持着不近不远、不冷不热、不咸不淡的同事关系吧。

仅是同事，除了在学校见面外再无交集。或许哪一天Draco会从铺天盖地的报刊上得知曾经的救世主Harry·Potter结婚的消息，或许哪一天Harry能从那个同事嘴里听到Draco·Malfoy大婚的消息，然后，再无消息。（Draco结婚的话就要回去继承家业，不出意外会进魔法部）他也不是没有幻想过多年以后再次戏剧性的相逢，有可能是Madam Malkin的店里，有可能是Ollivander的魔杖店里，还有可能是九又四分之三站台。他带着自己的太太和孩子碰到了Draco带着他的太太和孩子，两人许久未见，乍一见面兴许还会一愣，紧接着Draco应该露出一个贵族的内矜淡笑，就像曾经的Lucius一样，礼貌而又疏远，仿佛对方只是个陌生人。而自己呢，可能连笑都想不出来吧……

其实想到这里，Harry已经笑不出来了。他低头看了眼还紧贴着自己的Draco，不自觉地叹了一口气，口型无声说了句“小混蛋”。

他心想，看来今天的早饭可以省了，因为Draco恐怕一时半会儿是醒不过来的，而他，在对方醒之前恐怕是不会再动的。

事实上，Draco醒来时他们还是来得及赶上吃早餐，前提是不算上两人傻愣愣的僵在床上的半个小时和帮Harry揉僵硬的手脚的半小时。

虽然错过了大厅的早餐，体贴的家养小精灵还是为两位教授保留了属于他们的份，等他们在办公室吃的时候仍然没有失去一点滋味。

或许是早晨醒来时的情况太过于尴尬，（Draco惊讶地踢了Harry一脚，这一次Harry的战斗本能没有发挥作用，真的被踢下床）导致两人直到用完餐点都没有开口。最后，还是Draco清了清喉咙，先开口说话：“Potter，我没记错的话你今天还要给学生上课，你不需要提前准备些什么吗？”

Harry将两人的盘子递给收拾的家养小精灵，视线再次转移到Draco身上：“不用，我主要是教他们实际的操作，只要记得书本的流程，不需要做什么精心的准备。”

呵，多么轻松的课程。

Draco第一次体会到Severus当魔药学教授时对于黑魔法防御学的心情，原来它是这么令人牙痒痒的学科。

吃完早餐，Draco在自己的座位上休息片刻，Harry则坐在会客的沙发上，手里翻看着不知从哪里找出的魔药学课本，时不时从课本里抬起头偷瞄Draco。

办公室里一片寂静，与卧室不同，这里没有窗户，房间的光源除了装在玻璃器皿中被镶嵌在墙壁上的幽灵冷火外，只有一个小小的壁炉。火焰摇曳，木柴轻微的炸裂声时不时响起，为这个独属两人的空间增添了一份适宜的静谧。

“既然你这么闲，就来帮我处理魔药材料。”感觉到时不时出现、不容忽视的炽热视线，Draco突然站起身，走向一旁还未熄火的大釜，一边走一边从西装内侧口袋往外掏魔药材料。也不知道他的口袋被空间扩增咒扩增到多大，慢慢悠悠拿出十来样东西，大小不一，只有拿最后的一样东西时他的动作不经意的一顿，随即自然的拿了出来。

没人知道那短短的一顿他的心里到底经历了怎么样的挣扎，他甚至有机会换一种材料，但最终Draco还是没有改变自己的动作，他坚持了自己最初的想法。

Harry自然没有错过Draco的异样，视线随着Draco的动作定格在被拿出的最后一样东西——一个绣有暗金色纹路的布袋，和他第一次在翻倒巷见到它时一模一样，他甚至怀疑Draco连打开都没打开过。

的确如此，自从Draco拿到了这份材料后，被Harry三番四次的打扰，以至于他差点忘了自己原本的打算。

“Draco，这是什么材料？你包得可真够仔细的。”Harry的声音还算沉稳，但微微沙哑的音色还是暴露了他内心的波澜，他甚至都没注意到Draco因为他的行为而黯淡的眼神。毕竟眼前的东西正是他锲而不舍地纠缠Draco的根源，如果不是这样东西的推动，他想要认清自己的心思恐怕还需要花上好一段时间。

“这是六翼飞龙指甲。”Harry的目光想去追逐Draco的眼睛时，他偏开头，拿出魔药柜里的小刀，着手处理材料。Harry皱皱眉想说些什么，但很快就被Draco接下来的话吸引了注意。

“六翼飞龙通常生活在魔法森林深处，是一种极其珍惜的物种。它们强大、贪婪、自傲，通常一片森林只能容得下一族，任何企图接近它们的人都将被它们的魔焰烧毁。但即使如此，它们身上的宝贝依旧吸引不计其数的赏金猎人前去狩猎，像本能，也像诅咒，飞蛾扑火、不可自控。不过这也难怪他们，且不说我，就连Sev也会为了六翼飞龙身上的魔药材料冒险一试吧。而我买的这个袋子里装着的是六翼飞龙指甲，只要加上那么一点点，嘿嘿，哪怕是一杯清水，也可以将一头巨怪轻易毒死。如果配以某些特定的魔药材料，想制成传说中的长生不老药也不是不可能。”即使低着头，他恶作剧般勾起的嘴角也令他周围的空气变得鲜活起来。

Harry因为Draco说的能毒死巨怪的毒药而紧张得脸色微微发白，Merlin在上，他还以为用这东西需要先进行某些复杂的处理才能使用，没想到直接用就有这么大功效。看来他还得感谢Draco，他们待在一起这么久，如果对方真的有害他的心思，他不知道已经死了多少回。

一定程度上确定Draco没有在他身上使用这种魔药材料的打算，Harry的脸色缓和了不少，但他还是有些紧张，Draco不会是打算用在什么人身上吧？

“Draco，那你打算用它制作什么魔药？”

切材料的手一顿，Draco在Harry的目光中缓缓抬起头，左手食指竖立在淡唇前，轻轻“嘘”一声，说了句“secret”。

两人现在的相处一较以前已经自然多了，打趣、开玩笑这种事偶尔会发生，但每次Draco做时Harry都觉得自己像个毛头小子，脸上躁得很，完全不知道该怎么回应，以至于他次次都选择逃避，忽视了Draco眼里越来越淡的愉悦光泽。

Draco低下头继续处理手底的魔药材料，有了Harry的加入，两人的进展飞快。

他一边切一边状似不经意地问：“你想要六翼飞龙的指甲吗？我完成这次的魔药应该还会留下不少，如果你需要，我可以把它当成你为我打下手的回礼。”

问完，他几乎是屏息以待Harry的回答。他太想要知道这个答案了。从一开始他就猜测Harry接近自己是为了这些材料，那么，到底是不是呢？是生是死，是真是假，不论结果如何，都将是Harry做出最后的审判，而他就像是被钉在十字架上的犯人，除了卑微的乞求Merlin的庇佑外，再无一丝力气做出任何反驳。

Harry为Draco的问题感到惊讶，在他的印象里，魔药师们都格外重视自己的材料，很少有人愿意出让自己千辛万苦收集到的东西，更别提馈赠了。以他对Draco的了解，Draco那比龙还重视自己财宝的性格竟然会愿意送他魔药材料，莫非之前他真的看错了Draco？其实他是个大方的人？还是他睡糊涂或者是生病了？

“你……”Harry及时收住了差点脱口而出的关心，他的嘴笨但人不傻，如果刚刚直接问Draco是不是睡糊涂或者生病了，对方肯定会气得朝他扔驱逐咒，到时候自己又要落到进退维谷的地步。

要不要被打中、打中了要不要走都是个问题，他还是想多在Draco身边待一会儿，争取早日摸清Draco的心意。而且之前还想着不能惹Draco生气，虽然还不清楚他问这个古怪问题的原因，如今看来，想不惹他生气只能先顺着他的意思回答。

“不，我不想要。我教的是黑魔法防御学而不是魔药学，况且我又不喜欢熬制魔药，要它们做什么？还是你留着用吧。”非常明显，Harry答对了。Draco刚才还紧绷的肩膀因为他的回答放松下来，手上的动作也轻快不少。

Harry暗暗地在心里高呼Merlin，庆幸自己的直觉一如既往的准确。

“哼~你这种只知道用蛮力不懂得欣赏魔药的蠢狮子……”Draco小声的抱怨最后还是融化在Harry傻傻的笑容中，四周的冷光再明亮，也抵不上被Harry眼睛反射的盈盈炉火温暖人心。

除去Harry去上课和Draco批改学生作业的时间，其余时间两个人都待在Draco的办公室里，一个切一个熬，一个引导一个装瓶，默契十足。直到过了宵禁，Draco才堪堪完成魔药的第一部分，他把十几瓶半成品先摆在魔药架上，方便第二天继续使用。这次制作的魔药有时限要求，半成品摆放的时间太长就会失去效果，既然已经开了头，他这几天就得抓紧时间将它完成。

等他摆好魔药，大釜和魔药柜已经被清理干净，Harry手里抱着一件颜色勉强符合Draco审美的天蓝色衣服正在等他。

“你的浴室在哪里？”

Draco愣了愣，但还是给他指了一个方向，脑子里在想他似乎在哪里见到过这件衣服。

对了，之前Harry梦游症的时候曾经穿过一件这种颜色的睡衣……睡衣？！

“砰——”Harry粗鲁关上门的声音惊醒了沉思的Draco，面对已经关上的浴室门，他忍住了从心里迸发出的挠门的冲动，心想或许是自己想多了，Harry怎么可能带着换洗的睡衣进自己的浴室洗澡呢？刚才一定是自己的错觉，没错，就是错觉，其实他只是进去借个厕所，一会儿就会出来，然后回到自己的办公室……

这么自欺欺人的想了十分钟，满身水汽的Harry还是从Draco的浴室里出来了，并且毫不犹豫地躺在Draco的床上，顺便还翻看了床头柜上摆着的用来解闷的杂志。

Draco坐在沙发上，愣愣的盯着显然已经把他的房间当成自己房间的Potter，一边感叹着对方脸皮之厚，一边着迷的盯着他。

盯着他湿了以后格外乖巧的黑发，没了张牙舞爪的气势，只能蔫蔫地趴在头上，还真让Draco有点不太习惯。发梢的水滴顺着脸颊不断向下滑，Harry的脸被挡在杂志后面，Draco只能等待水滴再次出现。不负所望，它很快就顺着脖子滑到Harry敞开一半的胸口，最后消失在衣服里。而Draco的视线则被粘在Harry的胸口，壮实的肌肉、健康的肤色、丑陋的疤痕……

这一刻，Draco意识到自己算是彻底栽在Potter身上了，而且根据Malfoy的天性，他恐怕很难放弃Potter，选择另外一个人。他着迷于Potter的身体、着迷于他的声音、着迷于他的气息，仿佛任何和Potter沾一点点边的东西都在吸引他、引诱他。

现在的一切发展得太快，快到即将脱离他的掌控。Potter对他的吸引已经不仅仅停留在表层，他想和他有进一步的发展，他想，或许两人可以用手探索更多未知的地方，如果感觉好，他不介意赏赐Harry几个吻……

“嗯？Draco，你不去洗澡吗？”Harry假装在认真的看杂志，但是Draco越来越炙热的目光让他浑身发烫，他快控制不住自己的表情了，但同时又怕自己过于激动的表情吓着Draco。

“哦、哦，我这就去。”Draco低下头，拿着自己的睡衣匆匆跑进浴室，背影看起来有点落荒而逃的意味。

Harry不能用摄魂取念了解Draco的想法，不然他一定会非常后悔自己打断Draco的放飞的思绪。

浴室被收拾的一干二净，看不出半点刚刚被人使用过的痕迹。

Draco的浴池很宽敞，这是他从Malfoy庄园里带过来的，池边摆放着他平时使用的瓶瓶罐罐，但Harry似乎没有用过它们。

他将自己泡在浴池里，大脑无法克制的开始想象Harry在这里洗澡的样子。水滴、泡沫、香气，黑发、绿眼、皮肤，性感得让人忍不住吞一口口水。

Draco猛地扎入水底再浮起来，动作灵敏得像一条人鱼。他甩了甩自己的头发，抹掉脸上的水珠，双手扶着浴池边缘小口喘着粗气，试图平息自己翻腾的气息。

翻腾的水花发出不小的声响，引来了Harry的注意。

“Draco，里面发生了什么？你没事吧？”

“没，我没事。”

几乎是立即回答Potter，Draco听出了他话里的担心，而他更担心的是Potter会直接闯进来，Gryffindor的智商他可不敢轻易挑战。

但如果Potter真的闯了进来，他该怎么办？像个小姑娘一样尖叫？或者施个咒语将他赶出去？不过，既然在浴室里，他们可以做些什么更有意思的事……

Draco认为或许把浴池里的水温调低一点会更好，他现在觉得自己整个人都快烧起来了。

再一次的，Draco将自己浸泡在水中，迟迟不浮出水面，他甚至羞愧的闭上眼睛。

他什么时候变得这么……饥渴？他八岁就被教导如何控制自己的情欲，没想到过了十几年，自己的能力不进倒退。如果被父亲知道，恐怕又要将自己扔进Malfoy家的秘密基地重新训练。但是他真的能和Harry有进一步接触，其实他不介意再重新训练一次……

这么反反复复的泡着水，Draco在浴室里花了一个小时。幸好Harry早习惯了他花大量时间在整理自己身上，没有想过他会在浴室里晕倒的可能性，不然以Harry的性格，他真的会闯进浴室，即使是Merlin也不知道接下来会发生些什么。

之后发生的事同样是Merlin无法想象的。

Harry殷勤的替刚刚从浴室出来的Draco擦湿漉漉的头发，（Draco认为用速干咒有伤发质，他从不用）他自己的头发早就干了。虽然不明白Harry为什么突然变得这么殷勤，但Draco没有推开这次享受的机会。他闭上眼，任由Harry捣鼓自己珍贵的秀发。

说捣鼓其实不然，Harry的动作十分轻柔，可以算得上是小心翼翼，即使是第一次拿到魔杖时他表现得也不过如此。再配上他此刻专注而柔和的神情，说他对手中的柔发有种虔诚的感觉也不为过，或者说，对眼前的人。

他对眼前的人越是了解，越是忍不住想要疼爱他，想要给他自己有的最好的东西。

现在他终于理解为什么刚见面的时候Draco表现的像一个被宠坏的小孩，如果自己有这么一个儿子，恐怕他会和Lucius一样宠爱他，不，他甚至会更加宠爱，以此弥补自己不曾拥有过的幸福童年。

Draco就这么乖巧的由Harry擦干头发，等Harry停下动作时，他已经半眯着眼睛昏昏欲睡。Harry将湿毛巾丢在一边，家养小精灵立刻将它收拾好，而他则将困成猫的Draco抱回床上。

深深吸了一口Draco身上淡淡的金盏花香，Harry发誓他闻过Draco用的所有东西，就是没有找到这种味道，它仿佛是Draco天生的，幽香诱人，让人上瘾。

大概已经习惯了Harry的存在，刚躺上床的Draco在Harry的怀里调整成自己舒服的姿势就陷入深度睡眠。

这个认知令Harry非常兴奋，这是一个好的开端。

最终，两人都在睡神的召唤下失去了思考能力，只有本能还让两具身体始终紧紧相拥在一起。

又是半夜，Draco突然醒了。自从和Harry睡在一起，他似乎就有了这种习惯。

他的嘴角勾起一个苦涩的弧度，心里既甜蜜又苦涩，Harry总能轻而易举的让自己改变原本的坚持，从一个人的卧室变成两个人，从一个人的床铺变成两个人，从不需要相拥而眠变成需要。不过，幸好这些都不会持续很久了，再有一天、再过一天这一切都将结束，所有的一切都将变成荒唐一梦。到时尘归尘土归土，他做他的Gryffindor院长，自己当自己的Slytherin院长，可以是同事，可以是朋友，不知道可不可以是恋人。万幸的是他们在此期间没有做什么出格的事，退一步还不至于多么困难。只是他还不能确定自己到时候能不能再习惯一个人。

近在咫尺，却仿佛远在天涯，Draco情不自己地抬起手描绘Harry的眉眼、轮廓、身形，他要把它们记进自己的骨血，刻进自己的心里。

Draco知道Harry一旦睡着就不会醒，他手底下的动作愈发大胆起来。

他的手顺着脖子摸到了Harry的二头肌，捏了两把发达的肌肉，接着是胸肌、腹肌，越往下他越气愤，他与Harry相比，简直就是排骨和大腿的区别，原本还算有点肉的身体根本不够资格看。而他最后摸到的，正随着Harry呼吸起起伏伏，带着他体温和脉动的大尺寸，让他的脸刷一下变得通红，从来没有这么红过。（气愤Harry比自己大+为自己之后联想的事情傲娇害羞=恼羞成怒）

又气又羞的他愤愤咬了Harry一口——事实告诉我们，不正常的情绪波动会让人掉智商。显然没智商的Draco又忘了Harry的战斗本能有多变态——结果，Harry同样咬了他一口，好巧不巧地咬在了锁骨上，还像专门磨牙似的蹭开松散的衣领，不断轻轻啃吸，加深了那个咬痕。

如果不是Draco的手再次被Harry控制住，他现在想做的第一件事就是捂住脸。他完全可以想象到第二天起床的情景了。


	9. 第七夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的不是Draco弱，是Harry战斗本能太变态了！  
> Harry当了黑魔防御课教授后，莫名被发现患有梦游症，还次次必去Draco的办公室。   
> 幸好Snape校长有办法解决这个问题，只是需要七天来熬制魔药。  
> 那么这七天……Draco晚上必须忍受和 Harry共处一室。

天气哪可能一直是一尘不变的美好，艳阳高照的日子结束之后，阴沉的雷雨如期而至。

Hogwarts很少出现这么剧烈的天气变化，不寻常的天气通常是即将什么发生事情的预兆，不知道在这里养老的Trelawney会不会再次做出什么惊人的预言。

糟糕天气几乎让城堡里的所有人都经历了一个瑟瑟发抖的早晨，还在睡梦中的小巫师们没能及时替自己施一个保暖咒，睡梦似乎成了天气的帮凶，它牢牢地拴着他们，不让他们挣脱开自己的怀抱。因此，突然的降温只能靠城堡的家养小精灵一个房间一个房间的施咒。

出现这种情况，有的教授也会像学生一样懒的替自己施一个保暖咒，这时只能麻烦家养小精灵了。但在传统上，教授肯定得让着学生，家养小精灵处理完学生那里的情况才会到教授的房间。每个教授的习惯都不一样，有的喜欢保暖咒、有的喜欢炉火、有的喜欢加厚被子……幸好家养小精灵们记得所有教授的习惯。

当Dobby忙完手头的工作，第一时间兴冲冲地赶到它最最最尊敬的Harry·Potter的房间，它要替Harry施一个保暖咒！

没想到迎接它的不是一个正在呼呼大睡的Harry，而是一个冰冷的房间，空空的床铺让它想发出一声恼人的哀嚎——因为它竟然找不到Harry·Potter！

哀嚎还没出喉咙就被熟知它天性的其他家养小精灵堵住了嘴，它们不允许Dobby因为自己的情绪影响到那么多小巫师的安睡。

它们一边捂着Dobby的嘴一边幻影移行到Draco的房间，让它看了眼还处在睡梦中的两人，接着便离开了。

并不是所有教授都需要它们施保暖咒或做些别的什么，之前是Snape校长和小天狼星，现在又加了一对Potter教授和Malfoy教授，城堡里的所有家养小精灵都默默的记了下来。

而Dobby根本没注意到其他家养小精灵记下的事，它只想着等会儿要给它最敬爱的Harry·Potter准备一份丰盛的早餐。它都看见了，他竟然饿得都流口水了！

今天，和之前一样，Harry比Draco先醒了。

他的眼前模模糊糊一片纯白，合不拢的嘴里好像还咬着什么，以至于流出些许口水，鼻间充斥着怡人的金盏菊香，诱人忍不住深深埋在其中嗅上一口。

真是一个美好而温馨的早晨。

Harry傻傻的想，这几天过得让他觉得这辈子都不可能比现在更幸福的了。

人越是幸福，越喜欢回忆以前那段痛苦的时间。比如Voldemort死亡后的那段日子，他也没能摆脱来自食死徒的威胁。他不怕死，他怕的是同伴死亡，害怕第二天醒来睡在身旁的人已经冰凉。他亲眼目睹了不少同伴在大战中死去，一个个家庭因此支离破碎，但这更加坚定了他要剿灭食死徒的决心。

害怕又怎么样？谁没有个害怕的东西。如果每次遇到害怕的东西都选择后退，短暂的安逸只会成为投喂害怕的饲料，最后被它吞噬才感到后悔就为时已晚了。

神思游走间，Harry的注意力慢慢重新凝聚，他开始感觉到自己环在Draco腰间的双手以及对方紧贴自己时从几不可觉的衣料传递过来的体温，还有，Draco因为睡的不怎么安稳，下巴无意识蹭着Harry的头发以表示不满的小动作。

蹭着头发？

Harry意识到他现在的姿势不对，立刻松开嘴，整个人一骨碌从被窝里爬了起来，动作大的让被子滑落大半，露出了被子底下Draco的样子。

Draco还是皱着眉，睡得更加不安心。之前是来自某只野兽的骚扰，现在是因为房间里过低的温度。他的睡姿由原来的侧卧换成了平躺，双手抱胸，原本因为Harry的动作而堪堪滑落的睡衣这时已经滑落，露出了大半个肩膀，嫣红的牙印清清楚楚的暴露在Harry的眼前，无声控诉着他昨晚的“暴行”。

不得不说，Harry的确被吓了一跳。如果不是除了那个牙印之外Draco身上没有其他痕迹，Harry一定会认为自己昨晚对他做了些什么，毕竟自己直到刚才还紧紧抱着对方。（确定自己真的没做什么的Harry其实心里还是有一点点小失落）

Harry为眼前过于“刺激”的画面咽了口口水，他捏起被角，小心翼翼地将滑落的被子重新盖到Draco身上（锁骨以上），然后蹑手蹑脚的下床，趴在床沿上继续看着Draco的睡颜。卧室的地面铺着柔软又厚实的毛毯，赤脚也不用担心着凉的问题。

像是不习惯一个人，包裹在隆起的被子里的人微微不安的扭动，皱起的眉毛始终无法舒展，直到Harry伸出一只手握住他的手，他才停止了动作。

Harry把头搁在另外一条手臂上，被Draco握着的手连着手臂此刻暖暖的，一种被人需要的感觉从心底浮出来，它早就存在在哪儿，只是没人呼唤它，所以从不主动出现，这种需要和他是救世主时的需要不同。

这种需要需要的不是他的名号、魔力或是别的什么能产生实际作用的东西，而是他这个人。

Draco需要他。

光是产生这个想法，Harry已经开始觉得幸福了。能被这么一个坚韧的人需要，他何其幸运。同时又他不得不为这份需要而忧心，Draco需要他，如果他之后离开了，Draco会怎么样……

面对睡得很沉的Draco，Harry忍不住思考起来。他思考着两人的过去、现在和未来。最后，他坚定的回握Draco的手，做出了自己的决定。

昏暗的卧室，静谧的氛围，执手的两人，此时此景，怎么会凭空生出一种熟悉的感觉？

Harry想，这应该是他心目中想象过很多次的家该有的样子吧。

他原本的想法是有个温柔体贴的妻子和一群活泼可爱的孩子。早晨一家人齐聚客厅，吃顿早饭，然后自己去上班，妻子在家里教导孩子们魔法史和草药。晚上等自己回来，可以教导他们魔咒和黑魔法防御。等孩子们都睡了，他可以拥抱着妻子躺在床上，就算一夜无话也没关系，他们之间不需要刻意去拉近，默契会存在于两颗心之间。即使因为战争，他对家的想法稍加改变，那也只是针对妻子的性格。他希望妻子能更加自立，和他并肩作战。

但现在完全不一样了。如果把妻子的形象换成Draco，Harry认为再合适不过了。早晨一家人齐聚客厅，吃顿早饭，然后两人一起回Hogwarts上班，如果孩子们还没到上学的年纪，相信Snape校长不会介意他们带几个……额……小Draco来上班（不论过去多久，Harry都不认为Snape愿意在Hogwarts看到一群Potter跑来跑去），毕竟将未成年的小巫师们独自留在家里是不被魔法部允许的。

当然，无论是他还是Draco，短期都没有退休的打算。如果真的迫不得已必须选一个人离开Hogwarts，那人恐怕也将是自己吧。（Harry非常重视家人，当然Draco也同样重视）等两人空闲的时候，Draco可以教他们……好吧，Draco可以教他们所有的科目，但他相信Draco最喜欢教的应该还是魔药，而自己可以教他们魔咒和黑魔法防御，这两样他还是有自信能赢过Draco。到了晚上，等把孩子们都哄上床，他们还可以回床上进行一番深入的切磋。不过……Draco是个男的，他们俩应该不会有后代。

想到这里，Harry不但没有沮丧，反而松了一口气。因为这样他就不用担心有人会和他分Draco的注意力了，他更希望Draco的目光能全放在自己身上，哪怕是自己的孩子他都会忍不住吃醋。

一涉及日后的生活，Harry的眼眸灿若星辰，希望、幸福和爱恋交织，汇成最深情的目光注视着床上安睡的人。

我的。

Harry微笑着无声肯定。

如果Draco真的喜欢孩子，他们还可以从Malfoy的旁支里领养个孩子，他将成为Malfoy家族和Potter家族的继承人。如果他们的两位教父没有领养孩子的打算，那么Harry相信他们的孩子将成为整个魔法界最富有的继承人。

但他高昂的情绪很快又低落下去，原因无他，Draco现在都没答应和他交往，他已经想好了未来又有什么用。

仿佛在回应他深情的目光，床上的睡美人慢慢睁开了紧闭的双眼，朦胧的晨雾还未散去，柔和的光晕却清清楚楚的展现出来，他的一双银蓝色眸子似海，缠绵不休，差点溺死想一探究竟的Harry。

此时的Draco还没建构起任何防御，他撑着手从床上坐了起来，呆呆地握着Harry的手一动不动，安静乖巧。他的眼中有着已经不符合他这个年纪和经历的人能拥有的单纯美好，即使徒步走过能吞噬一切光明的黑暗隧道，他身上的希望之光也不会再失去一分。

Draco顺着自己的手看向Harry的手，然后再看回来，动作缓慢而优雅，像是确认了什么心悦的事，嘴角弯出一个温柔愉快的弧度。

没有什么能比得上这样的早晨了，真希望以后天天能见到Draco这么冲自己微笑。

Harry也呆呆的望着Draco，心里这么想着。

梦幻美好的事物总是短暂的，犹如朝露，亦如彩虹。对于一位Malfoy而言，让理智如同闪电般归位是一门必修课，任何想占Malfoy便宜的人都会发现，他们实在很难找到Malfoy松懈的间隙，他们理智得简直就像天生如此，但谁又能保证不是呢？

这次，显然Draco的闪电迟到了。不然Harry哪能占那么久的便宜，他甚至不知道自己是少有的能让两位Malfoy失算的人。不难看出，他在对付Malfoy上非常有天赋。（不保证之后他能不能占到第三个Malfoy的便宜）不过就算他知道了，恐怕也不会为此窃喜吧。

清醒的Draco立刻抽回自己的手，同时拢紧衣领，刚才坐起来的动作害的他大半个胸脯都露了出来。虽然大家都是男人没什么大不了，但是配合着锁骨上的那个鲜艳欲滴的牙印，那问题可就大了。

非常肯定，Draco注意到了这个问题，为此他狠狠地瞪了傻傻挠头着尬笑的Harry。

Harry的手挠着头，心里有点遗憾。他的脑海里不断回放着触摸Draco肌肤的感觉，柔软细腻，温热眷恋。当Draco抽离自己的手时，Harry差一点控制不住攥紧的想法，幸好多年强悍的自控能力此时起了不少作用。

两人你看着我我看着你，没有谁想先开口，也没有谁知道该说些什么。

当下的场景如果说不是出自他们自愿，Harry就不该留下来，Draco也不该允许他留下来。但如果说是他们自愿，一切的发展又完全不是朝着他们预期设想的那样前进。

两人最初的想法都是先慢慢缩短距离培养感情，然后等时机成熟再进一步发展到身体接触。虽说这样的想法现在看来过于保守，但对经历过大风大浪的两人而言却是刚刚好。只等连绵不断的时间流冲淡他们之间那些不可说的隔阂，他们就能顺理成章地在一起了。

如今看来，怎么像颠倒过来。如果之后真的有了感情，那不就成了因为身体接触才慢慢产生出感情？那么深藏多年不曾诉说的情愫不是太过于可怜了吗？

暧昧在发酵，沉默在蔓延，尴尬、纠结而又不舍，是打破现在短暂的和平还是放任它继续发展，对于两人来说，都是个问题。

正当Harry犹犹豫豫打算开口说着什么时，Draco抢先一步打断了他。

“Potter，虽然你的教父的阿尼玛格斯是一只狗，身上难免带有些狗的习性，但我没想到你竟然也被他传染了。那么请你告诉我，你究竟是梦到了什么，以至于昨晚把我当成骨头啃了。”

原本还有些暧昧的气氛这下子消失的一干二净，而被点名的Harry动动嘴皮，似乎真的打算说什么，Draco却没有接着听的打算。

“算了，你还是别说了，我可不想知道自己成了什么东西的替代品。”话刚脱口而出，一种淡淡的凄凉步步粉粹Draco亲手筑起的心房，直到彻底侵占其中。

原本只是因为害怕听到Harry的回答而说的话，现在听起来反而更像是他的真心话。话里无奈的洒脱，不肯接受结果的最后倔强，很难否认说不是他现在的内心写照。

他真的会成为别人的替代品吗？那会是谁？Hogwarts的Zhang？还是战争时期的Weasley？或是别的Harry认识的女人？

被理智点起的怒火和原本燃烧着的凄凉之火汇合，它们的趋势越来越大，肆意攻击Draco摇摇欲坠的冷静。

不行，他必须让Harry马上离开。

Slytherin始终无法摆脱感情对于他们判断的影响，一旦付出真心，他们甚至比鲁莽冲动的Gryffindor更易受到影响，这或许就是Slytherin的悲哀。他们不是没有情感，他们是害怕情感，害怕在情感控制下变得失控的自己。

“Draco，你怎么了？是不是哪里不舒服，你的脸色怎么变得这么差？”就算是神经再迟钝的人也能看出Draco那么明显的变化，更何况是一直注视着他的Harry。

Malfoy一向重视自己在人前的形象，每次都是以尽可能完美的姿态出现。Harry还是第一次看到坦坦荡荡、没有遮掩自己情绪的Draco，憔悴、疲惫，眼睛下方已经有了淡淡的淤青，被苍白的皮肤衬得格外惹眼。

明明在自己怀里睡得很好，为什么他看起来还是这么累呢？

Harry无法得知Draco在入睡前的挣扎。一边是欣喜，一边是折磨，既渴望不舍这个温暖的怀抱，又深知不该深陷于此。有时还会冒出Harry的梦游症如果好不了，他是不是就会一直回到他这里的自私想法。但是，Draco很快冷静的否决了它。身为Malfoy的理智不允许他自欺欺人。Harry之所以会在梦游的时候来到这里，多半是因为以前Severus在这里对他进行了“惨无人道”的训练，以至于让他无法忘怀，而不是因为这里是Draco的办公室。这种近乎于被人施舍的感觉如果出现在Malfoy的生活里，绝对是件令人感到羞耻的事，不论是否出于自愿。

“没事，我只是想到你的梦游症明天就能被治愈，由衷替你高兴。”说完Draco故意牵起薄唇给了对面懵圈的Potter一个假笑。

“Draco，你怎么……”

Harry的内心非常惊讶，以之前的经历来看，Draco刚才的表现不是身体不舒服就是处在极度愤怒中。说实话，Harry早就做好了被他冷嘲热讽一番的准备，但他没料到得到了这种结果。

Draco能如此冷静的搬出一个任何人都能看破的借口，还有脸上带着那张透露悲伤和自嘲的面具，是故意为之还是真的平静？

不止Harry不能理解，连Draco自己都为自己现在平静的状态而感到惊讶。

他原以为自己会为之前突如其来的想法而感到愤怒，并且为了它再和Potter吵一架。即使真的那样，也比现在他们相顾无言的沉寂来的痛快。

听听自己之前说出口的话，Draco懊恼地想捂起自己的脸。只要是长了耳朵的人应该都能听出其中的哀怨、自卑和不满。似乎每次遇上和Potter有关的事，自己的情绪都像被人施了放大咒一样，难以被控制。

那现在为什么掌控权突然再次回到他自己手中呢？

应该是看淡了吧，Draco觉得自己的心真的好累。感情撕扯着他左半边心房，催促自己去追求心中所爱。理智冰冻了他右半边心房，时刻提醒他们两人现在的身份和关系。他很想直接对Harry说出自己的想法，但一想到可能的后果，他又却步了。

这样没有意义的争吵他们之前已经经历过不少。Potter和他相处的时间，不，或者说他和Potter相处的时间所剩无几，他不想再为自己一时的情绪浪费它们。Potter不是他的父母，他不会一味包容自己、宠爱自己，而他也不再是Malfoy家的小少爷、Slytherin的小王子，他现在是Draco·Malfoy，Malfoy家的继承人，Slytherin的院长。这个年纪该经历的不该经历的他都有幸经历过一遍，虽说还比不上父亲，但阴差阳错达到了Malfoy继承人的要求。（Lucius之前太过于宠溺Draco，使他虽然有能力，但是心性不够成熟）心性的成熟让Draco的理智始终占有优势，他承认他现在所看重的东西在大多数人眼里是多么令人不屑一顾。明明早应该向现实妥协，这样他和Potter的情感之路或许会更加好走一些，但他偏偏执着不放手，就像当初他一直执着于与Potter并肩而立。如果他能轻易改变了自己的坚持，那他就不是Draco·Malfoy了。

两人之间的气氛半天不见变冷，但也没有变温的迹象。仿佛只要他们不说话，时间永远会为他们停留在这一刻。

只是，一味选择退缩可不在Malfoy乐于接受的选择之内。

“很惊讶吗？你不用多想，我是真的想为你庆祝，还特地准备了一份礼物要送给你。”Draco从床上站了起来，没有束缚的衣领再次滑落，露出被蹂躏了一番但还能看出精致的锁骨，配上他淡漠的神情，如此禁欲香艳的场景，竟然完全被Harry无视。

他现在唯一能入眼的就是那双重归冷淡的银灰色眼眸，他借由它们深挖主人的秘密，不同于摄魂取念，那些被隐藏起来的情感对他来说简直就像明晃晃的太阳，轻而易举的被他找到了。至于他到底发现了什么，除了他自己，没有人知道。

是这样吗？

早从Draco眼里看出点什么的Harry突然笑了出来，灿烂的笑容将一室的阴霾尽数驱散，虽然没有阳光，房间的温度也回升了不少。

“真的吗？我很期待。”

他出乎寻常的回答成功使错愕再次染上了那双银眸，Harry不打算为自己的行为做过多的解释，有时候解释可以消除误会，有时候解释却是多此一举，尤其在恋爱中。

既然他隐隐能察觉到Draco的真正想法，为什么不能在解决完自己的问题之后再解决两人间的问题呢。

原以为会出现的冲突化为虚无，时间一步一个脚印的往前走。

早晨没有发生什么不愉快的事，连带着之前那点暧昧也被两人心照不宣的忽视。

上午Draco在Harry的协助下继续制作那剂魔药，下午Harry需要为四年级的学生上黑魔法防御课，而Draco没有继续制作魔药，他选择四处走走。

这座历史悠久的城堡早在他学生时期就被探索了个遍，虽然达不到和拥有活点地图的Harry一样清楚知道各个暗门，但也足够在夜游时不被人抓到。

四处闲逛的Draco没有忘记Severus午餐结束时那饱含深意的一瞥，心里叹了口气，他决定重新考虑自己接下来的动作。如果错失了今天晚上的机会，从明天开始，他再想追求Potter怕是要从头开始了。只是，他到底该对哪方面进行“突袭”呢？

在接受了足够多学生的致意后，估摸着Harry的课即将结束，Draco又回到了办公室，重新燃起火苗，他决定为Potter熬制一剂魔药。（绝对不是迷情药！）

当Harry回到了Slytherin的院长办公室，他看到了这样的场面。

袅袅蒸腾而起的水汽模糊了大釜前的那人的脸，冷光透过水珠的折射贴在他握着搅拌棒的手上，凭着Harry已经矫正的完美视力看得到皮肤表面泛着的微光。五指轻握搅拌棒，搅拌的动作优雅得仿佛在指挥一支乐队演奏交响乐。魔药学教授总有办法将熬制魔药的过程变得神圣不可侵犯。

察觉到有人来了，Draco熄了火，将熬制好的魔药装瓶。Harry原以为能装成好几瓶，没想到只够一个水滴型的小瓶子。装好了魔药，Draco握着它走到了呆滞的Harry面前，背后还没来得及散去的水雾将房间里的光线都柔化，为他镶上了一层动人的光芒，以至于把Harry都看痴了，完全忽视了两人现在过于接近的距离。

“Potter，你想要我的魔药吗？”Draco双眼满含笑意，挑了挑左眉，手心还有些微烫的魔药给了他直面Harry的勇气，只要Harry接受他的示好，他就有理由之后一直光明正大的对他好。

明明过去了那么多年，他还是没能像父亲一样将小心思精心包装，保证任何一个收到的人都不舍拒绝，也没能像教父一样将心思包裹在“毒液”之中，让任何一个指定的人都不敢拒绝。他还是和小时候一样，不怎么习惯对喜欢的人也保持着贵族那一套彬彬有礼、疏离矜持的态度，他会用着自己略显别扭的语气试探性发问，小心翼翼地展示自己的目的。爱情是一种令人头脑发热的东西，就连曾经最厉害的Dumbledore校长也为爱昏过头，更何况是他呢。

只要Potter不拒绝……

“不，Draco，我想我现在并不需要你的魔药。”

真是残酷的声音。

爱情中的人往往自卑又自大。

“咚——”很轻微的、好像是什么东西掉落在地上发出的声音，它立刻惊醒了Harry。警惕的Harry下意识四处寻找发声源，结果看到了被施了漂浮咒，正在往魔药柜移动的金色魔药瓶。这个办公室只有两人会魔法，既然他没有施魔法，那只剩——

“Draco？刚才发生了什么事吗？”

Draco在瓶子掉落的时候就清醒过来，那轻轻的一声对他而言简直是震耳欲聋，他甚至下意识甩出魔杖施了个漂浮咒。

掉在地上的哪是瓶子，分明是他Draco·Malfoy的一颗真心。再一次的、Potter再一次的没有接受他，这些天他明明就、明明就表现得……

虽然瓶子因为地毯的原因没有碎裂，但Draco的心已经碎成了星星点点，脸上那副冷到让Potter表现出明显不安神色的面具就是用这材料制成。

“没事，什么事也没有发生，我们继续吧，时间不多了。”接下来，无论Harry说什么想逗他开心的话，他都再没有开口说一个字。沉溺在自己悲伤情感暗流中的Draco错过了很多事，比如Harry担忧的眼神、比平时更多的交流、时不时的亲密接触。

那瓶在魔药柜沉寂下来的魔药散发着诱人的光泽，仿佛天生如此，出现就该享受众人的追捧。（虽然同一间房间的两位压根忘了它的存在，但它的存在感一点都不弱）

那是一瓶福灵剂，只有最顶尖的魔药大师才能熬制。当初Draco为了成功熬制福灵剂，不知道被Severus骂了多少次，次数多到他成功熬制出福灵剂之后就再也没动手熬制第二瓶的想法。对于他，福灵剂这种一时增强气运的魔药没有什么特别大的用处。而对于Potter，一瓶福灵剂有时意味着能多一条命。虽说现在是和平的年代，有备无患总是好的，这是战争教会他们的道理。

气氛一直到晚餐后才有所好转，如果将愤怒比做甜点，那么Draco已经吃掉了不少愤怒，现在的心情恢复平静。

理智的他自然能理解Harry当时话里的意思，大概是想说他现在没有受伤，并不需要自己的魔药。

他这辈子的情商恐怕都用来换魔力了。该死的疤头！

Harry直到睡前还是十分懊恼，他隐隐察觉到自己又有什么地方惹恼了Draco，可偏偏不知道究竟是什么，这就导致两人最后一晚也没能有什么实质的进展。

直到Harry再次睁开眼，Draco都没有闭上眼，但他能从环抱着自己的手臂传来的力道感觉出Harry又开始梦游了。或许是因为入睡前的矛盾心理让Harry产生了诡异的愧疚感，他手臂的力度温和了不少，轻易被Draco拽开。

Draco的动作停了三秒，他没想到自己这么容易就挣脱了Harry的“熊抱”。他从床上站起来，连带着拉起了处于梦游状态的Harry。现在的Harry乖的像个木偶，一步一个动作，看起来没有一点威胁，只有曾被他隐藏的本能威胁过的人才不会受他外表的蒙蔽。

今夜，还没入眠的幽灵们都知道城堡里有两个人在明目张胆的夜游，但他们没有立即发出警报，因为那两个人是Hogwarts的教授。

第一站是禁林。

经历了大战，禁林的面积损毁大半，如果不是这些年Hogwarts一方面帮助重植禁林的原生木种，一方面派Hagrid看守在外围，恐怕会出现不少趁机偷猎的人。就算里面的魔法生物再强悍，也难免会出现伤亡。如果真的出现死一只少一只的现象，不少种族都将面临灭族的危险。

正是这个原因，使得禁林里的生物大多愿意和Hogwarts的教授交好。即使像这次看到了Draco和Harry进禁林，也睁一只眼闭一只眼放他们进去了。毕竟一位是曾经魔法界无人不知的救世主（名副其实，对禁林里的魔法生物也有救命之恩），一位是Hogwarts的魔药学教授（Draco经常会到禁林取材，也会照看里面的幼崽）。

此行的目的地是禁林里的镜湖。镜湖不像学校里的黑湖，一眼望不到底。它清澈明亮，没有被乌云遮起来的月亮清楚地倒映在湖面，波光粼粼，柔美的月光反射到Draco和Harry的脸上，照亮了两张迷茫的脸。

“Harry，你还记得吗，就是在这个禁林，你第一次叫了我‘Draco’。”Draco脸上的表情从迷茫慢慢转向平静，他看着Harry那双失焦的眼睛，原本踌躇想说的话轻而易举就说了出来，“你说你知道我是在害怕，记得吗，我当时否认了。你没有猜错，而我也没有说谎。你或许不知道你的存在所代表的意义，说来也有点讽刺，救世主，生来就注定了与食死徒也敌。就是这样的你，当时竟然让我这个小食死徒感到安心，好像只要你在我身边，就没有任何东西能伤害我，你一定会保护我。呵，现在想想，当时的我可真好笑，竟然真的相信了那骗小孩的传说。真的有危险出现你又怎么可能有能力救我呢，你当时不过也是个孩子……”

Draco等了一会儿，没有等到自己想要的答复，但他还是笑了，笑自己的自欺欺人、瞻前顾后。不过，笑出来之后他反而觉得舒服多了。

“这里的风真冷，我们还是回Hogwarts吧。”

搓了搓披风底下的手臂，Draco拉着Harry往城堡走去。两人一前一后，不知怎么的，竟然让禁林里的魔法生物们看出了点半夜私会的意味。

第二站是Quidditch的赛场。

时至半夜，球场上的灯光早已熄灭，Draco不想被别人看到两人单独来这里，他借着星辰的光亮找到了自己一早标志过的地方——球场的正中心。

两人一同躺在草地上，Harry自觉的再次将Draco拥入怀中，温暖的体温让Draco僵硬的身体慢慢放松，最后他索性搂着Harry的腰，偏过头贴在他的胸口，数着传来的缓慢有力的心跳声。

“Harry，你知道我为了早日进入Quidditch队伍有多努力吗？所有的假期，除了学习继承人该造成的课程外，我的其余时间都用来练习Quidditch。它不仅是我的爱好，更是我能与你一较高下的一条途径。”Draco动了动头，埋进Harry的肩膀，“所以当Granger那么说我的时候我才会那么愤怒。更令我失望的是，你当时的表情看起来也是那么想的。你个白痴！算了，之前那么努力的我也是个白痴。我一直以为、以为我能用自己的Quidditch技术向你证明我的实力，只是没想到你先一步放弃了它……还是说你当时拼着放弃它也想伤害我，甚至……杀了我。”

Draco为自己的想法打了个寒颤，下意识抱紧Harry，他没发现的是Harry几乎同时也打了个冷颤。

盛夏的风不冷，静谧的球场上感觉不到一丝活物的气息。大概过去了半个多小时，Draco才整理好自己的思绪，准备带Harry去下一个地方。

整个城堡说大不大，说小不小，真的细细数来，Draco才发现两人有交集的地方原来有这么多。大厅、草药室、魔药室、有求必应屋……发生一次次的冲突，早就说不清是谁先动的手，谁先起的意。只知道在不断打磨的过程中，两人间的关系更加紧密。不论是什么场合，只要对方出现，自己一定能立刻找到他，无关视觉、听觉这种生理层面，是深层次的感知层，有点类似心灵感应。

不管他们走多远，最终都会抵达终点，也被称作起点的地方——办公室，这个梦游开始和结束的地方。（更加精准的说，是卧室里面的床。）

破晓的光亮蠢蠢欲动，Draco知道他无法阻止明天的到来，就在今天，他所爱的人将离他而去，是否能归来还未知。

“Harry，如果你是真的爱我，不是我一直以来的错觉，答应我，你不能忘了我。”Draco的手握着Harry的手，十指相扣。

是的，Draco一直能察觉到Harry不懂掩饰的在意，这一度给他造成过困扰。幸好他先一步想通了，与Harry不能明白自己真正的情感不同，Draco选择可以忽略它们。

治水在疏不在堵，企图靠堵来治水的人，多半会面临决堤的危险。一旦汹涌的情感不再被理智的堤坝束缚，那么其结果可想而知。

经过Harry梦游症这么一折腾，Draco觉得自己快承受不了内心沸腾的情感。但他还在犹豫，还在害怕，如果Harry还不能理清他对自己的感觉，再一次拒绝他，他不敢想象自己还会不会给Harry第四次机会。（拒绝魔药是第二次）

即使再不情愿，Draco还是闭上了眼，不是他想睡了，而是害怕面对醒过来的Harry，他实在不知道现在的自己该怎么面对Harry。

抱歉，Harry，我果然还是个胆小鬼。

他不知道的是，Harry这次不仅没有在梦游后失去意识，还清清楚楚的记得他带他去过的每一个地方、说过的每一句话，并为了沸腾。


	10. 最后一夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的不是Draco弱，是Harry战斗本能太变态了！  
> Harry当了黑魔防御课教授后，莫名被发现患有梦游症，还次次必去Draco的办公室。   
> 幸好Snape校长有办法解决这个问题，只是需要七天来熬制魔药。  
> 那么这七天……Draco晚上必须忍受和 Harry共处一室。

今天应该也和之前一样吧。  
Draco醒来的时候是这么想。  
今早睡得有点晚，他毫不意外的错过了自己的早餐，能不能赶上午饭还尚未可知。不过这种事自从Harry住进他的卧室起时常发生，Draco已经习惯了，他从不用为这些事烦恼。   
不规律的睡眠总无法带来身体上满足，即使已经睡够了时间。  
Draco睡眼惺忪，脑子里没有一点睡意，只剩眼皮还是固执的不肯分离，仿佛睁开它们是件多么残忍的事情。于是，他就这么闭着眼，伸手去摸他旁边的床位，想确认Harry醒了没有。没想到手掌触及的是一片冰凉，被褥早就没了温度。  
他猛地坐了起来，不可思议的看向自己的左侧，那里早已空空如也，连带着枕头也没有一丝皱褶，根本看不出昨晚曾有人睡过的迹象。  
Draco现在清醒的不能再清醒了。  
房间的窗帘没有拉开，上午的阳光想方设法透过了厚厚的布料，进入卧室时已经是苟延残喘的状态，其亮度仅够看清四周物品的轮廓。  
Draco的动作在一片寂静中定格了大概五秒，随即记起来Harry今天是有课，但他还是气冲冲的一拳砸在床上。  
他知道自己在为什么事生气，同时，他也不知道自己为什么生气。  
Harry今天有课，他离开时没有惊动自己的这个举动非常体贴合理，这不该是自己生气的原因，但他就是控制不了。这么突然地离开，没有留下只言片语，一如他来的时候那样。一来一回，好像从一开始就是Draco做的一场梦。  
本来，Draco心里还是有一点小小的期待，期待Harry记得昨晚发生的事，而自己能在醒来时得到一个早安吻或是送出一个早安吻。只是以现在的情况来看，Harry并没有和他期望的一样拥有当时的记忆。那么，所有发生的一切到今天为止就将被Harry亲手画上一个完美的句号。之后，他继续是他的Harry·Potter、是黑魔法防御课的教授、是Gryffindor的院长、是曾经的救世主……  
总之，没有一个身份会再和Draco·Malfoy扯上关联。充其量别人会说“Draco·Malfoy，Harry·Potter小时候可笑的敌人”，轻飘飘的一句话，将曾经的一切一笔带过。   
Draco重新躺回床上，用无声咒拉开些许窗帘，让阳光得以照进来。累积的疲劳令他困顿，不单单是身体的疲乏晕眩，还有精神上的乏力无能。  
“Salsa？”   
他轻声叫了一只比较熟悉的家养小精灵，Salsa有些比城堡里其他小精灵都稳定的情绪、得体的穿着以及敏锐的观察力。  
“砰”的一声，一只穿着干净围裙，手里端着南瓜汁和小饼干的小精灵出现在Draco的卧室，和床保持一整个小精灵的距离。  
“Malfoy教授叫Salsa有什么事吗？哦！这是Malfoy教授的早餐，教授想要现在吃吗？”   
Draco诧异地眯了眯眼，他可不记得自己什么时候让Salsa为自己保留早餐，当然，他也不会认为家养小精灵已经进化到都有Dobby那样的自主意识。不过，他现在有更重要的事需要问它，这种可疑的小事就先放在一边。（其实他心里有个答案，不过没有问出口）  
“不，你先放在外面的桌子上，我一会儿再吃。” Salsa空着的左手打了个响指，手中端着的餐盘应声消失。  
“Potter教授在做什么？他有喝Snape校长配置的药吗？”  
“Potter教授在为四年级的学生上课，他已经喝了Snape校长配制的药。”Salsa立马回答了他的问题。早些时候它就被Draco嘱咐要注意Potter的日常，所以对于他今天发生的一切都一清二楚。  
“那……那他早上……”Draco的问话一顿，他注意到Salsa硕大清澈的眼睛正一眨不眨的盯着他，等待他接下来的问话。这种情况下，很少出现的害羞情绪如蓬草般被风一吹就开始疯狂生长，其余的话都堵在喉咙里说不出口。  
他想做什么？问家养小精灵Harry醒了之后有没有对他做什么或是说什么话？虽然他相信家养小精灵并不存在八卦这种东西，但谁又能打包票呢？  
“算了，没事了，你先下去吧。”  
得到指令，Salsa微微鞠躬，“砰”的一下就消失了。  
Draco摸了摸自己的脸颊，温度有点高，他完全可以想象出自己镜中的模样。幸好他生来脸色惨白，即使情绪剧烈波动脸颊也只会浮出淡淡的粉色，很少会出现一眼被看穿的情况。   
吃了早餐，Draco一个人在办公室继续熬制魔药。昨晚他们已经把基底魔药熬制完成，现在只要佐以安石粉末，加入最后的六翼飞龙指甲的粉末就能完成最后的魔药。六翼飞龙的指甲他早就趁Harry上课时磨好了，事实证明，Harry根本不可能无时无刻盯着他的一举一动。   
大釜里的魔药正处在一种微妙的平衡之中，虽然不至于沸腾，但也绝不平静。缕缕肉眼可见的水雾不断上升，表面却没有冒出一个水泡，没有人会怀疑它现在的温度不达标准。Draco小心翼翼的撒着安石粉末，一边撒一边匀速搅拌。它作为这剂魔药的稳定剂，融入魔药的速度和用量都有严格要求。等整瓶安石粉末撒完，大釜里的魔药几乎变得和大釜底部的颜色相同，不知道魔药是真的变成这种颜色还是只是变透明了。看到这个结果的Draco松了一口气，他擦掉额角冒出的几点汗水，紧接着准备加指甲粉末。安石虽然能暂时稳定魔药，但时间并不长，他必须抓紧时间完成它。  
而事实上，Draco这类人非常适合当魔药师。他不仅有知识、材料和耐心，更有许多魔药大师羡慕都羡慕不来的幸运。要不然他第一次做这种魔药怎么能成功呢。   
加入了指甲粉末的魔药逐渐转变为乳白色，质地也开始变得浓稠。等Draco熄火装瓶，处理完多余的魔药渣后，他才发现自己不知不觉中错过了午餐。他下午要上的魔药课又不允许他再花时间在其他的方面，他不得不匆匆准备好学生们需要使用的魔药材料，接着马不停蹄的赶到魔药学教室。   
或许，只有注意力高度集中在那群连切片都切不好的学生身上时，Draco才会暂时忘了Harry的存在。  
而再次想起来是因为晚餐的餐桌上没有出现Harry。身边的位子没有人坐，只要是来吃饭的人都能意识到少了一个人。  
因为找不到Harry，Draco晚饭后先回了办公室。他一点都不闲，学生的论文还没有批改完，今天交的魔药需要马上评定，不然可能影响药效。而且马上要到期末了，他得提前考虑好魔药学期末测验该选什么魔药好。 一手把玩着那瓶做好没多久的魔药，一手批改着学生的论文，时间不知不觉又到了深夜。   
停下笔，Draco抿抿嘴唇，时间这么晚，Harry应该回来了。一天没见，Draco除了上课就在办公室里待着，Harry一次都没有来找他。看来没有昨晚记忆的Harry和他之间的关系又回到了之前那种不远不近的同事关系，如非必要（受伤了需要用到魔药，Draco宁可这种情况永远不会出现），他都不会再迈进这个阴森潮湿的魔药学教授办公室吧。  
Draco犹豫是否应该让Salsa替他把魔药送给Harry。虽然魔药是个很好的见面借口，但如果一方无心，即使等到它失效了都不会被用到，那又何苦浪费了自己的一番苦心。   
正在他想得出神的时候，门被敲响了。缓慢而极有规律的敲门声，像极了Harry式敲门所发出的声音，一时让Draco狐疑不定。   
他怎么也没想到的是，门口真的站着Harry，而他看向自己的眼睛就和之前梦游症发作一样，没有一点焦距。  
“你……Harry，你的梦游症还没有好吗？”Draco一把把他拉进房间，有点紧张的检查他的状况。或许是之前习惯了Draco的靠近，Harry没有做出一点反抗。“难道是Sev的药没有用？该死的！不应该啊！不行，我现在马上联系他让他再帮你做个检查。”   
快步走到壁炉面前，Draco刚抓起一把咕噜粉，手腕就被一只蜜色的手紧紧握住。  
“Harry？”Draco的目光顺着手攀爬到手的主人的脸上，似乎在判断对方是否真的清醒。“你怎么了？你没事？”   
Harry尴尬的轻咳了一声，点点头。他现在能说什么？说自己刚才在门口想怎么才能让Draco同意自己的追求所以才晃了神？还是说自己发现清醒时看Draco觉得他更加的迷人，所以刚刚只是看呆了？  
得到了肯定的答复，Draco的脸一瞬间变回面无表情，别误会，他只是为刚才自己过于露骨的紧张情绪而感到不好意思。他在担心Harry。贵族总对管理自己的情绪有着极高的要求，他们认为直白的表露情感是平民才会做的事，贵族之间应该拐弯抹角、我藏你猜，任何外露的真实情绪都会是双方对峙时决定胜负的关键，尤其是Malfoy家族。  
Draco松开自己的手，咕噜粉大多数掉回碗里，一小部分像灰尘一样悬浮在附近的空气中。一个“清水如泉”之后，他满意的拍了拍自己的手，拍去已经不存在的咕噜粉粉末，借以掩饰自己的尴尬。   
同时，他对Harry不自然的表现隐隐有了一种猜想。接下来，就让他来验证这种猜想。  
“所以……Harry·Potter，既然你的病已经好了，你不在你的办公室待着，来我这里做什么？”Draco背向Harry，缓步移向自己的办公桌。   
他或许猜到了Harry接下来要说的话，如果他真的和自己心灵相通的话。  
“我……”Harry挠了挠头，他有很多话想说，但话就像一团乱绕的毛线球，根本找不到头。幸好他的眼睛自始至终都跟着Draco，也注意到了他的动作。“哦！我是来拿礼物的！你不是说了给我准备了一份礼物吗？” 就像猴子看到香蕉树，顺着杆往上爬全靠本能。  
即使没有看到Draco的表情，Harry觉得他现在应该是在笑。因为他身边的空气都让Harry感到一丝丝甜蜜，甜蜜到他也快要忍不住跟着一同笑起来，为那个一眼就能看穿的借口。  
而事实上，Draco的确在笑。  
郎有情，郎有意。干柴烈火，一点即燃。借口这种东西，一个愿意说，一个愿意信，还有什么能比这更加简单的呢？  
“对，我记得，我记得我说过要给你一份礼物。”Draco小声呢喃了两句，说服自己相信这个“事实”。成功敛了不少笑意后，他转过身面对着Harry，抛了一瓶魔药给他。   
Harry稳稳的接住，好奇的晃了晃瓶子。这是一个不足手掌心大小的瓶子，保守估计里面装有30ml左右的乳白色魔药，质地比牛奶粘稠，但称不上半固体，比可以拔丝的麦芽糖稀了不少。  
“这里面装的是什么魔药？我好像从来没有喝过。”  
作为一个成天受伤、待在医院的时间远比待在家里的时间更多的医院VIP，Harry几乎喝过所有的魔药，小到伤风感冒，大到断骨重生，甚至是巫师们趋之若鹜的福灵剂也没有错过，但没有一种能和眼前的魔药对得上号。Harry可以肯定，Draco能拿的出手当礼物的魔药绝非凡品，它肯定有什么特别的功效。  
“你当然没见过。”Draco优雅地翻了个白眼，两人间轻松和谐的氛围许久未见。自从他准备发现自己的心思，有意无意的逃避被认为是在刻意划分界线，两人的关系从战时的配合默契变成了相见时的点头致意。再加上这几天的极速催化，让Draco受够了忽远忽近、阴晴不定的变化。刚才的一个小小的发展绝对值得被称为惊喜，Draco现在才意识到自己先前恐怕当了一段时间的傻子，这么明显的事之前居然一点都没有看不出。不对，绝对是Harry之前心机重，把自己的感情藏的太深，绝对！  
好吧，他现在相信了，陷入爱情里的人大多表现得像个傻子……   
“这是焕新魔药，是一种比福灵剂更加难以制作的魔药，通常只有古老的家族才会有关于制作它的文献记录。你之所以没有见过成品，一来它费时费力费料，没有绝对天赋和运气的魔药师是做不出来的，而这类人往往心高气傲，很少愿意主动低头要求完成它；二来它的效果一定程度上非常鸡肋。”Draco的话一顿，他很满意Harry没有想打断他或是对他的魔药表示怀疑的迹象，于是继续说，“它主要的效果是排除一切暗黑元素对身体乃至灵魂产生的影响。也就是说魔咒、魔药在它面前都是无用的。只要你还有一口气，喝一口焕新魔药就能消除之前受到的伤害，哪怕是钻心剜骨。不过现在对症的魔药种类繁多，几乎可以算得上一对一，所以需要它的机会并不是很多，慢慢也就退出众人的视线。”   
“这瓶魔药难道就是我们之前一直在做的？”Harry瞥了眼之前存放魔药的地方，那里空空如也。  
“没错，看来你的观察力并没有退步。”Draco笑了笑，冲他晃晃已经洗干净的魔药瓶，上面还贴着两人做的标签。  
“那你之前的六翼飞龙指甲难道也是要……”Harry慢慢的睁大眼睛，里面的惊喜和期待满得几乎要溢出来。   
“是的，如你所想。”Draco装作毫不在意的耸耸肩，满含笑意的眼眸里是藏不住的狡猾，“我早就说过要把它们送给你，不是吗？”  
“Draco——”Harry收起魔药瓶，深吸了一口气，上前一步，两人之间的距离仿佛一伸手就能将彼此拥入怀中，“我——我其实也为你准备了一份礼物。我今天下午特地去拿的。”  
今天上午Harry需要上课，中午Draco又没有去大厅吃午饭，下午Draco得为学生上课而Harry不得不出门一趟，为此还错过了晚餐，使得两人明明有满腔的真心话要说，都硬生生憋了一整天，憋得快要爆炸了。  
Harry从背后拿出了一样东西，Draco之前根本没注意到它的存在。  
“这是隐形斗篷，你知道的，这是Potter家族的信物，Dumbledore在我一年级的时候还给我了。嗯……一般都是该由族长保管着。”   
古老的家族总会有一两样东西被当成信物传给后代，比如Malfoy家族的蛇头手杖，比如Potter家族的隐形斗篷。通过它们不但可以一窥家族以前的繁盛样貌，更重要的是它现在的意义和作用——族长的标志以及给族长夫人的聘礼。  
“Harry，你……你真的知道它的意义吗？”习惯了贵族之间虚以委蛇的交往，对于Harry这种直球，Draco还真有点不习惯。不是不喜欢，而是不敢置信，甚至不确定Harry他想表达的是否就是自己所理解的意思。  
“是的、是的，我的Draco，我知道它的意义。”Harry又走近了半步，这下子他们俩的鼻尖几乎碰在一起，他说话时喷出的热气洒在Draco湿润的嘴唇上，像是在暗示什么，又像是什么也没有。“就是你所想的那样。”   
“你这是在向我求婚吗？Harry！”Draco突然伸直了自己的胳膊，将Harry抵到一臂之外，脸颊罕见的绯红，不知道是气愤还是害羞，“如果是这样我想你想错了，身为Malfoy的继承人，要求婚也该是我向你求婚，Malfoy从不轻易屈身于人！”  
面对炸了毛的Draco，Harry还能做什么。他变得更加幽深的眼睛微眯起来，安抚性的笑了笑:“Draco，其实别把它想得这么严肃，事情还没有发展到那个地步。你可以把它当成一个信号，一个同意让我追求你的信号。我都没有好好和你谈一场恋爱，怎么可能就这么唐突的向你求婚呢？再说了，即使要求婚，我也肯定得先找大Malfoy先生，他是你的父亲，我求婚的时候他怎么能不在呢？”   
“你就这么把它给我了？只是一个信号？不后悔？”Draco放松了手臂，任由Harry将自己拥入怀中，而自己怀里还抱着勉强算作他们“定情信物”的隐形斗篷。  
Harry的声音在Draco的耳边响起，缓慢而认真:“当然，我绝不后悔，我的小龙。你值得世界上所有宝贝的东西，它该是你的，我该是你的，你想要的任何东西都还是你的。只要，你愿意要。”  
Harry难得的情话听得Draco笑得发抖:“Harry，你这和谁学的情话，我改天真该见见你怎么说些动人的话。”   
Harry在Draco看不见的角落里不好意思的摸了摸自己的鼻子，随即露出一个宠溺的笑容。   
幸亏Draco不知道人类社会还有订婚的存在，和魔法界双方有意结婚时举办的第一次正式见面宴会差不多，不过更为正式。所以说，他现在也并不算骗Draco，他说了这不是为了求婚。只要Draco收了就好，不管他现在说什么，收了他的东西以后就是他的人了，即使是大Malfoy恐怕也无话好说。   
不得不说，真的动起心思的Harry也是很聪明的。


	11. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的不是Draco弱，是Harry战斗本能太变态了！  
> Harry当了黑魔防御课教授后，莫名被发现患有梦游症，还次次必去Draco的办公室。   
> 幸好Snape校长有办法解决这个问题，只是需要七天来熬制魔药。  
> 那么这七天……Draco晚上必须忍受和 Harry共处一室。

Hogwarts今晚的夜空没有一点云彩遮挡，明亮的星辰肆意展示着自身的光亮，像一颗颗被细心摆放在黑色天鹅绒幕布上的礼物，等待着给任何一个注意到它们的人一个惊喜。

自从Harry的梦游症好了以后，这是第一次在半夜醒来。

那一晚真情告白之后，他和Draco正式开始交往。在他的再三坚持下，他又住进了Slytherin的院长室，美其名曰地窖阴冷，他要为Draco暖被窝。

现在，Harry看到了这份惊喜。

他突然意识到，Draco又忘了拉窗帘。

虽然卧室的窗户只是个魔法，没有人会从外面往里望，但清晨的阳光总会打扰两个人睡眠。大多时候Draco会忘记要拉上窗帘，这时Harry会负责拉起它们，有时候连Harry也忘记了，那么他们第二天就会起的很早。Draco一旦没休息好心情就会特别烦躁，连带着看到Harry时心里也会很不爽，直接导致他们出卧室前Harry少了很多福利。

Draco当着Harry的面表现出的情绪越来越多，表情也越来越丰富。Harry现在想起记忆中Draco烦躁的模样，真是不能否认自己觉得他又可爱又可恶。

他忍不住边笑边宠溺的望着身边的……空被窝。

空被窝？

Draco在哪儿？他怎么不见了？

Harry立刻翻身下床，赤脚踩在厚实的毛毯上，没有发出一点声响。

整个卧室一眼就能看完，非常肯定，Draco并不在这里。

握着魔杖，Harry凝神侧耳倾听，他似乎听到了外面传来轻微的不寻常的声音，“悉悉索索”，是衣料摩擦的声音。

Harry对自己的脚施了个无声咒，接着慢慢靠近卧室门。他小心翼翼的打开一条缝隙往外看，想看看在外面的是Draco还是别的什么人。

外面的人果然是Draco。

办公室的灯火早已经熄灭，依靠着大釜旁边的窗户透进的星光，Harry看到了侧身面对自己的Draco，他正将一些切好的魔药材料倒进大釜里。大釜里面的魔药“咕噜噜”作响，整个办公室都是浓郁的魔药味道。

Draco十分熟悉办公室的存放摆设，开不开灯对他的影响似乎并不大。

确认了Draco只是在熬制魔药而不是失踪，Harry松了一口气。

他推开卧室的门走了出来，随手打开一旁窗户，想通通风，散散房间里的味道。

“Draco，你怎么大半夜还在做魔药，出什么事了吗？”

背后的Draco半晌都没有做声，只顾着自己熬制魔药，安静的不对劲。

“Draco，你怎么了……”Harry转过身，伸出一只手想摸Draco的脸，看看是不是生病了，但他还没触及脸颊的时候突然停住了。

他注意到Draco的瞳孔现在是涣散的。

Harry伸出魔杖，在Draco的眼前晃了晃。他在观察Draco，他注意到Draco的目光纹丝未动。

Draco不会是也梦游了吧？

一个念头蹦出Harry的大脑，在空气中翻了个跟头才回归。

Harry手上的魔杖挽了个杖花，被他随手插回腰间。

眼前人丝毫没有受他动作的影响，继续慢条斯理的搅拌着魔药，其他切好的魔药材料放在右手边的柜子上，方便他去取。

Harry不是第一次看Draco熬制魔药了，但他怎么也看不够，明明只是重复着放材料、搅拌、放材料、搅拌的过程，他却怎么都不觉得腻。

当然，熬魔药这件事对人不对事。如果现在熬魔药的人是Snape校长，Harry或许在他还没点火前就逃出去了。

“Draco，不知道你梦游的时候会不会发生什么有趣的事？”Harry撑着头靠在柜子上，继续看Draco熬魔药，心里开始想些各种乱七八糟的主意。在Slytherin压制了这么久的本性，他都快忘了自己原本是只Gryffindor的狮子，有了现在这个机会，他心里的恶作剧因子越发活跃起来。

比如他可以偷偷换了Draco的材料，让他的魔药失败？

不行，太危险了。万一制造出的失败魔药伤了Draco他不得懊悔死，就算他再怎么信任自己的能力也绝不会亲手把Draco置于险境。不过，他真的好想看Draco发现自己做的魔药失败时的狼狈模样，哪怕到时候被恼羞成怒的Draco打一顿也没关系。（Harry太天真了，他还以为Draco那么高要求的人很少有失败的经历——他已知Draco的失败经历几乎都是Harry自己贡献的）

那他做点什么好呢？把Draco现在呆滞的模样用水晶球记录下来，然后隔天再放给他看？

这种“拔老虎毛”的事情，Harry还真敢想。Draco这么重视自己形象的人，如果真的看了水晶球里的记录，肯定当场就会砸了水晶球。不仅这样，他恐怕还会怀疑Harry有没有复制其他的水晶球。魔法界做这种事太容易了，一个复制咒就能复制出一大堆来。到时候Harry肯定要被Draco来个全身大搜查，连带着他平时喜欢藏点东西的地方都不会放过。Draco平时可以当成自己没发现Harry偷偷藏东西，为的就是这种时候能进行突其不意的搜查。

考虑到自己那些不算秘密的秘密，这种想法也被Harry给pass。

那他该拿眼前这个偶尔才没有形象的Malfoy怎么办呢？

Harry突然笑了笑，璀璨的眼睛里仿佛倒入了漫天的星辰，而居于这片星辰之中Draco仍显得格外夺目。

Harry倾身向前，给一门心思熬制魔药、始终忽视他的Draco一个干燥而温暖的吻。接着他像只刚刚偷吃了一整条鱼的猫，一边贼兮兮的笑，一边撑着头继续看Draco。

他想，就把今晚发生的一切当成一个秘密好了。它是Harry的小甜心，它的另一个主人是Harry的大甜心。

现在，他终于有了一个Draco不知道的秘密。而这个秘密，就算Draco怎么问，他都不会说出来。

END


End file.
